Casper: The Lazarus
by Cammi
Summary: Carrigan has to do one good deed to get to Heaven, or spend the rest of her afterlife in Hell. Casper wants to recreate the Lazarus and needs to find the ingredients, but Carrigan has other plans. Compelted
1. The Beginning

Birds Chirp, The sun is shining, It's a beautiful spring day. It's the daily events in Whipstaff manor. Kat creeps from her room with her backpack, eying around the hall way. The Ghostly Trio had to be lurking around somewhere. With her eyes narrowed, Kat talks off running down the hall. Laughter can be heard as the rug underneath Kat's feet seems to yank back. Almost falling from it Kat stumbles a little with a few grunts and growls. Quickly she heads down the stairs,only to have Fatso pop out in front of her throwing apiece of pie. With a quick duck she manages to avoid it, lifting up the handheld vacuum towards the fat ghost. Fatso's eyes widen as he turns to fly away, but it's too late he's caught in the tiny machine. 

"One down, two to go.."Mumbling to herself Kat makes a run for the front door. Then out of nowhere a sorta high-pitched voice speaks counting down. Raising an eyebrow Kat looks around wide-eyed to see Stinkie pulling back on Stretch. Apparently the two had plotted to use Stretch like a sling shot to get the fleshie girl. Kat scrambled to open the door, as she opened it the doorbell rang and there was a man standing there. Of course the two attacking ghosts didn't see this, they only saw Kat. Stinkie lets go of Stretch sending him hurdling towards Kat with what would appear to be a thing of pudding.

"Hehehe, Look out Kitty Kat!" Stretches voice rings out as he comes flying.

"Look out!"Kat cries managing to get out of the way, unfortunately the pudding still manages to get all over the man standing there at the front door. As soon as Stinkie sees that it hit someone else and not Kat he disappears, The same as Stretch had done. Not but a minute later Dr.Harvey finally comes walking out from the side hall to see who was there.

"Kat who's at the...door..."Dr.Harvey looked the poor man over and adjusted his glasses, he knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Uhm, some guy who's here to see you..I'm guessing. I uh, heh, I've gotta get to school now..See ya.." Kat gave a nervous smile to her father and took off. The man was here to talk about the manor, the bills and possibly tearing it down.

"We've some of the kids from down the street over. They like to play with Kat before school starts.They probably just went to get thier stuff." Dr.Harvey gave off a fake smile, knowing that wasn't the best lie ever.

Meanwhile Kat continues her walk towards School. Casper comes floating up beside her in his invisible mode. "Whoa, that was pretty close back there huh?" Casper smiles lightly giving a little laugh.

"Yeah, and right into the face of dad's important visitor. This isn't going to end well." Sighing softly Kat heads into the school and down the hall. The sound of shouting rings out through the halls as well as the sound of running feet.

"YOUR GONNA GET IT SCRUB!" An angered voice screams out loudly, sounding close. A Blonde hair girl with oranges streaks comes running right towards Kat and Casper. Her oufit is a navy blue t-shirt with a red spot in the middle of it, an orange under shirt, red shades, black shoes and black pants with red stripes. Quickly she shoves past Kat, running right through Casper to hide in a class room. The boys luckily run past the room she had hid in.

"I wonder if she's alright" Casper says looking towards Kat.

Kat does begin to walk towards the classroom the girl hid in but as if by some bad luck, the bell rings. "Can't class is starting now.." Kat groans lightly as she walks to her class and takes a seat.

"Open your math books up to page 309, I want you to do questions 1-60, Odds only." Mr.Thompson orders to the class as he walks in setting his things down on his desk. "I've graded your tests and needless to say, more than half of you were goofing off before it. That or you weren't paying very much attention to my instructions." The teacher gives a stern and annoyed look to the class. Half of which do groan and gripe, knowing they'll be getting in trouble.

"Also today we have a new student, Would Melle Crittenden please come to the front of the class?" Mr.Thompson smiles at first looking around for her. As soon as the teacher says 'Crittenden' Kats eyes grow huge. Could she be related to Carrigan? Kat couldn't help but wonder. "Melle...? Please come forth..?" He asks again starting to get impatient and irritated. Suddenly as if on cue, Melle comes falling in through the door.The sound of laughter from some boys running away down the hall could also be heard. At this point the kids in the class are already laughing at her as well. "How nice of you to drop in, Melle, I'm guessing?" The teacher says as he peeks over the top of his glasses.

Melle grumbles as the class erupts into laughter even more at the 'drop in' joke. "Yes.." She nods having stood up gathering her things from the ground feeling more humiliated. The teacher chuckles a little at his own joke sitting down in his seat, taking a sip of his coffee he had also brought it.

"So Melle, tell us about yourself please." Mr.Thompson looks at her, crossing his legs as he gets comfortable.

"There's not much to tell.. I uh, live a few blocks away.." Shrugging Melle starts feeling antsy.

Especially when some girl comments, "Yeah? Like where, the Dump on Baker street?" The class breaking into laughter once more.

"Huh, that's funny I thought I heard the teacher ask me to tell about where I live. Not you to explain yours." Melle smirks smugly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey, hey both of you..." The teacher warns, motioning to Melle to take a seat.

Meanwhile back at the Manor, Dr.Harvey is still dealing with the visitor from earlier. "Look Dr.Harvey, I'm sorry but if you can't keep up the bills for this place we'll have to take it. Also if you don't get this pigsty cleaned up soon, the health department will be contacted and we'll have to tear this thing down anyways. It's an endangerment to everyones health in the area! I mean what sort of place are you keeping here, throwing pudding at your guests? Is that how you treat all of your guests Doc?" The Man badgers him taking a drink of his coffee, pudding stains can be seen on his shirt and even on his face a little.

"No no Mr.Alvers, I assure you, that is not how we usually treat guests around here." Dr.Harvey's eyebrows raised a little as he spoke, placing a hand behind his head he lightly rubs it. Setting the coffee cup down Alvers smirks and pulls out some papers from his briefcase.

"Let's get to signing some papers shall we Dr.Harvey?"Alvers says smugly, setting them onto the table. Dr.Harvey's eyes narrow curiously at the papers, slightly squinting to read the printing.Alvers brings out a pen, setting it on the paper, causing Dr.Harvey to stop reading it.

"Basically Dr.Harvey, It says that if you can't pay what is owed by the end of this month, this place is history. Also your agreeing to a Health inspection." Smugly theAlvers folds his arms over his chest. Then suddenly out of nowhere Alvers cup is forcefully pushed over by what would appear to be 'nothing'! The Coffee quickly pours out over the papers and even intohis lap.

"THE HELL!" Alvers eyes go wide and then narrow as he worriedly tries to get the coffee off the papers and him. Dr.Harvey quickly grabs up some napkins attempting to help the man clean the mess.

However, some mischief makers have other plans. Suddenly the chair that Alvers had been sitting in floats up sweeping him off his feet. "And We Have Lift Off!" Stretchs voice rings out as Alvers and the chair go flying out of the room. The man clings to his chair for dear life screaming his lungs off as they head to the door. Once they're at the door The Trio with a swift and heavy thrust of the chair, send the man flying off of it and down into the dirt.

"Have a nice Fright!" Stretch tries to cleverly pun on 'Flight'.

When the man gets up he's furious, dusting himself off."THIS ISN'T OVER YET HARVEY!"Alvers yells out angrily. All of a sudden his briefcase comes flying out from the house, hitting him square in the face.

"And Don't forget your luggage!" Stinkies voice echoes out, loud laughter being heard as soon as the briefcase hits. Kicking up papers that'd fallen out, Alvers finally turns and retreats both frustrated and frightened.

Back at school trouble's already started brewing up again. Let's face it math isn't Melle's best subject, especially when it's fractions. So to add insult to irritation one of the girls threw a paper ball at her. As the paper ball bounces off her head Melles eyes begin to narrow. Kat, who Melle had chosen to sit by, looks up raising an eyebrow. The four obnoxious girls who threw the paper ball all just laugh and giggle softly. Giving them a dirty look Kat decides to stand up for Melle.

"Why don't you grow up!" Kat snaps at them quietly as to not raise attention.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The dark brown haired girl snaps right back, though her voice has seemed to raise a little. At this point Melle is watching and listening to them both. She'd never had someone stick up for her before so this was a new one. While it was nice Melle felt it was time to finally speak up herself.

"Better question, why don't you do us all a favor and just shut up." Melle growled out slightly as she spoke. Now everyone had started taking notice.

"Oh Scrubby wants in on it huh? Well fine, here's a little question for you. Why don't you use soap and water sometime? Save all our noses from running." The black haired snotty girl who had been sitting there finally spoke out.

"Interesting idea but, how about using some more make-up. The three pounds you've already put on does nothing to hide that ugly face." A huge grin appearing on both Kat and Melles face.

Finally the Mr. Thompson decides to butt in on the little feud. "That is enough, do I need to send the both of you to the office to work this out?" His eyes were stern as he was clearly no longer amused. All of the girls shook their heads saying "no". "Then get back to work" He spoke as his eyes went back to the papers he'd been checking.

Of course this peacefulness didn't last very long. The snotty girls decide to get even with Melle for raising all of that attention. The one with the brown hair takes aim with a straw that readied a spitball. The girl had borrowed them from her friends juice she'd had in her backpack. With a quick inhalation the brown haired girl then blew hard sending the spitball flying right into Melle's cheek. At this point Kat was very irritated at the antics. As Kat got ready to stand up and give the girl a piece of her mind, something white and liquidly flew past her and right onto the brown haired girl!

A loud screech was then heard through the class and probably down the hall. "Oh my god, you are SO DISGUSTING!" The brown haired girl shot out in sickened voice.

"Ah, yeah, well that's how I feel about your face" Melle stood there with her arms crossed over her chest with a huge grin. Kat's eyes were wide, a smile stretched across her face. The brown haired snotty girl let out what some people would consider to be a war scream. Racing to try and get to Melle to cream her one. Quickly Mr. Thompson rises from his chair to attempt to stop the girl, however, it would appear it wasn't needed! Out of nowhere a desk that a boy had been sitting at in the front row flew out and blocked the brown haired girl.

It was almost like magic! Half the class was now wide eyed with amazement at what had happened. Well magic or no magic, Mr. Thompson had enough! With a finger pointing to the door he shouts to the girls to "GET OUT AND GO TO THE OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY!" Both girls cringe and make a face, getting their things and heading out to the principals office. Of course they had to be escorted by someone, so the teacher chose the boy whose desk magically moved.


	2. Making Friends

It wasn't until lunchtime that the two girls had been released. Both girls gave each other glares as they went their separate ways. Melle sighed to herself a moment as her eyes closed. It would appear that she'd be eating another lunch alone. Well, ok, not really alone as she'd still have someone around, but not like she could talk to them. She'd get looked at in a funny manner. At around the same time as Melle had sighed, Kat came into view and waved to her. 

"Hey! There you are" Kat shouted to her as she got closer to the girl. "That was pretty cool how you stood up to those girls earlier."

Melle had opened her eyes and looked at Kat. "O-oh uh, yeah, I'm used to that sort of name calling and teasing. Well now I am anyways, it's nothing big." Melle shrugged and put both of her hands in her pockets. "Thank you though, for uh standing up for my back there too. It's not often I get someone who speaks up like that." Nervously Melle had started to jingle the change in her pocket, Obviously not used to talking to too many people.

"Oh, it was nothing. I know how it is too, I used to be the new girl here." Kat gave a little heh off as her eyes rolling, having remembered when she first came to Friendship.

"Well, I better let you get off to lunch now. Heh, must be pretty hungry by now" Having looked off to the side Melles frown grew back.

"Y-yeah, almost over." Kat laughed lightly "Why don't you come sit with me?" Motioned to a table that wasn't occupied at the moment.

Melle raises any eyebrow to the invite. "Uh, ya sure your friends won't mind me sitting with you guys?" Melle having pulled a hand from her pocket placed it on the back of her neck.

"Nah, they won't mind. I don't really have any friends at this school either." Kat assured the other girl with a friendly smile.

"Alright, cool.." A grin crept its way back onto Melles face as they take a seat.

The two girls continued to talk over lunch, Kat having split some of her food with Melle. The two had two other classes with each other before it was time to go home. "Hey, Melle wait up!" Kat called out to the other girl catching up with her. Melles face looking panicked at first.

"Oh, Hey Kat what's up?" Nervously Melle asked wondering what Kat could want.

"How far do you have to walk? I could walk you home or whatever" Kat raised her hands here and there as she talked.

"W-Walk to my home..? Uh.. I don't know about that I mean, there are so many things that I have to do before I go home. Not only that but I've to meet up with someone." Melles teeth clenched lightly and nervously.

"Oh, well, it's no big then. Maybe, maybe some other time." Kat smiled lightly and began walking so she could get home.

"Yeah, Maybe..! Perhaps I'll..stop by later for a visit" Suggested Melle as Kat had told her who she was earlier and where she lived.

"Well a-actually I don't know if tha-" But before Kat could finish Melle had started running off, waving as she ran. Kat couldn't help but think of how big a disaster this was going to be.

Watching Kat walk off in her own direction Melle let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close┘I thought she was gonna notice me talkin' to ya!" Melle smirked and gave a slight glare to what would appear to be thin air.

"Yea' Yea', So what? If she woulda caught ya, all I woulda had ta do is scare 'er." A voice came out from nowhere.

"No! She's like, the first person who's actually treated me normal in awhile." Melle sighed and started walking down the street. "Nice move with the desk earlier. You had the whole class wondering what the hell happened."

"'Ey, I had ta do somethin'! I mean, that chick was getting a little too feisty. Couldn' have her punchin' ya lights out. I mean I am yer care taker now." The voice seemed to follow alongside of Melle as she walked.

"Yeah, So what're we going to do about dinner..? I'm starved! I got lucky enough to get some food from Kit-Kat earlier but, I don't know how long that's going to last me." Melle looked towards her right side, adjusting the backpack she carried.

"We'll find somethin', Unless ya really wanna go to that girls house. I mean then ya could get food" The voice had spoke in a suggesting matter.

"Well I-, No, not yet! I'm still good at getin' my own food! I don't need her help ta eat!" Melle shook her head and sighed.

"C'mon lets get lookin' around, It'll take awhile to find the perfect spot to snatch from." With that Melle and her invisible friend took off running, Well one of them did anyways. Back at Whipstaff Kat had just made it home.

"Dad, I'm home!" Kat's voice had rung out through the mansion. The heavy door closed with a thud behind her as she stopped, waiting for an answer from her father. Not too long after Dr.Harvey had come out from the library area. Apparently he'd been trying to straighten out the bills.

"So hunny, how was school today?" Dr.Harvey came out with a big smile on his face, hoping to hear good news.

"It was actually pretty cool. I made a new friend" Kat smiled, raising her eyebrows and looking like she was up to something.

"I see, well that's good. See? I told you that it was just a matter of time before you'd make some friends." Dr. Harvey placed spoke placing an arm around his daughter.

"So how'd it go with that guy earlier?" Kat questioned curiously.

"Oh it went, well..." Dr. Harvey trailed off, leading Kat to smirk at the reply, she knew the Trio had to of done something.

"Hehehe, Yea'! Too bad da bone bag had ta fly!" Stretch cackled as he came flying into the room, closely followed by Stinkie and Fatso.

"Yes, and thanks to you he's very upset now. Who knows what he'll do..." Dr.Harvey sighed softly looking off to the side; there was something he was uneasy about.

"Nyaw, c'mon we was just makin up for 'downin' 'im." Stinkie grinned and shrugged his shoulders looking at Fatso.

"Yea, Just tryin' to 'raise' his spirits!" Fatso and the others laughed amongst themselves at their little inside jokes.

"Well, I'm sure you've also just raised the price that I'll have to pay." Dr. Harvey nodded firmly, confirming his thoughts about it.

"Speaking of paying.. Do..you think you could lend me some money? For later?" Kat asked with a look to her eyes, trying to hide the fact a friend was coming over.

"Oh uh.." Dr. Harvey looked back at the trio, then back to Kat nodding. "I don't see why not." Opening his wallet Dr. Harvey began to look.

"Great thanks dad!" Kat lent forward grabbing a twenty, kissing her fathers cheek. "I'll be back soon!" With that Kat left her backpack by the door and took off.

As Kat left the manor, Casper had just come down to greet her. "Hey where's Kat going?" He blinks looking around curiously. "We were supposed to watch around the world in eighty days together!" Casper held up the video looking to Dr. Harvey.

"Not a bad idea Bulb Head!" Stretch grinned mischeviously getting to one side of Casper.

"Why not try it!" Fatso followed getting on the other side of Casper.

"What's not a Bad idea, Try what?" Casper looked nervously at his two uncles.

"Going around da world in eighty days!" Stinkie chimed from behind him. At that moment Casper realized what was about to happen. Before he could escape though, Casper felt his tail and arms get grabbed onto. Stinkie proceeded to stretch the smaller ghost until he couldn't anymore, then let him fly.

Before he could say another word Casper was out of there! Dr. Harvey wincing at the sound of the tape dropping on the floor.

"Well, lets hope it didn't break." He made a face going over to get the tape, the Trio disappearing from sight as they laugh.

Meanwhile, Kat made her way to the store in town. All the way thinking out loud about what to get for snacks. "Should I get chips or just some candy bars and soda? What about pizza.." She mumbled to herself. Shrugging she looks to her left down an alley only to see a girl. It doesn't hit her right away, but when it does she makes a face backing up. Squinting her eyes a little she couldn't believe what she saw. There was Melle standing over a trash can eating a half-eaten sandwich. What Kat could also hardly believe is what she saw next to Melle, A GHOST? Yes, Melle's friend who was a ghost was leaning up against the wall looking sorta bored. "Melle. . . . ?" Kat's eyes furrowed as she called out questioningly. Melle's eyes widened as well as the Ghosts, both of them turning to look at Kat.

"ACK! K-k-kat! I uhh. . I can explain!" Melle's face went into a panicked expression, her sandwich dropping to the ground.

"Why were you eating that...? What're you doing here? Who's that...!" Kat questioned pointing to the ghost looking extremely lost.

"W-well you see... Kat.. I.. er.. I Mean.." Looking away Melle rubbed her arm nervously and embarassedly.

" What's it too yas skin sack!" The ghost flew up near Kat, her chest all puffed out. The Ghost had short brown hair to about her shoulders, Golden eyes, and some type of blue vest on.

"No, no Ghastly! Please, it's ok..." Sighing softly Melle walked up, pulling back her ghost friend. "Sorry about that Kat. Look, I.. I'm related to Carrigan Crittenden. The one that came to you and your father for help about that manor you live in." Melle looked up at her nervously.

"So why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Kat rose her eyebrow and threw her hands up.

"Because! I didn't want you taking pity on me or anything! I don't want to be pittied. I know how to take care of myself, I'm a strong girl!" Melle folded her arms and tried to look as tough as she could.

"W-well, I mean, even strong people need a good meal and a place to live. Why don't you.. why don't you come live with me and dad at the manor? I mean... Your more than welcome to. We wont take pity on you or baby you or anything! I swear, I just... I just don't want to see a... friend on the streets. It was our fault anyways.." Kat frowned and placed a hand on her friends shoulder feeling badly about it.

"Nnngg..." Melle pulled away from the touch, turning around to look at her ghost friend. Ghastly just shrugged and spoke, "It's up to you Melle..." and shook her head.

"Well, it is supposed to get a little chilly tonight... And you are right." Shrugging Melle nodded her head from side to side. "Alright! But, you better not take any pity on me at all. I mean it, if I feel one little ounce of pity I'm out of there K?" Smirking Melle placed her hands on her hips.

"Hehe, You've got it." Kat smiled and wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder as they began to walk out of the alley.

"What about Ghastly she can stay too right?" Looking back to her ghostly friend she smiled lightly. "Y-yeah! Of course she can, why not?" Kats eyebrows raised then narrowed in a 'wait till the trio see this', sort of look. As all three made it to the side walk, there was a loud scream that could be heard followed by

"A g-g-g-GHOSTT!". The three just looked at each other and laughed.


	3. Pizza Crazy

It was an hour since Kat had left and met up with Melle. Now the two of them quietly make their way into Whipstaff. Poking her head through the door Kat eyes around the entry way. "Alright, I think the ghost er, coast is clear." Kat winced lightly at her mistake heading into the manor fully. Once inside Kat was carefully not to ruffle the bag of movies and junk food. Quietly Melle and Ghastly came in after her, both of their eyes going huge to the sight of it.

"Holy..." Both of them spoke at the same time. Melle was so busy staring and looking up at the designs that she nearly dropped the Pizza.

"Yeah, That was our first impression too." Kat laughed lightly for a moment.

"I can see why! Wow... This place is HUGE!" Melle piped looking back to Kat.

"Well c'mon, we'd better get to my room before the party crashes come. I'm surprised Fatso hasn't already smelt the pizzas." Kat spoke as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, good point, I'd rather it be in my stomach than his. So which way from here..?" Melle raised her eyebrows up high with a huge smile.

"No way but up.." Kat motioned to the long set of stairs, heading for them and starts heading up.

"Of course...up..heh..Don'tcha have an elevator 'er somethin'?" Melle made a face following up after Kat.

Grunting she climbed up the stairs, being extra careful not to drop the pizzas. Kat just grinned "I guess I'm just sorta used to it. Don't worry, it's just this first landing here." Kat chuckled as she waited for Melle to get there.

"Man, this house has tons of cool art styles! I love it. The swirly on the floor, the awesome mosaic gothic sorta light. I mean This place rules! Does it have any secret passage ways or anything?" Melle questioned eagerly with much interest.

"Y-yeah. There's things I still haven't seen yet.C'mon it's this way." Kat started down the hall towards her room.

"I thought ya said there's was ghosts 'ere. So Far I haven' seen nor heard any" Ghastly unfolded her arms, her golden eyes searching all over the halls. This was how she usually was around Melle, trying to protect her from anything.

"Believe me, it's a good thing we haven't." Kat looked back at the ghoul assuring her.

As they approached The Trios room Kat lifted her finger to her lips, telling them to be very quiet. Kat even went so far as to tip-toe past the door. Melle and Ghastly both raise their left eyebrow and look at each other. They wondered if the Trio really were that bad. Shrugging they follow in Kats example, Ghastly even going as far as to grow legs just for the gag. Unfortunately their presence doesn't go unnoticed. Fatso happens to catch the smell of the pizza they were carrying. Luckily for them, they were out of sight by this time. The three girls now in Kat's room make themselves comfortable on her bed, opening the pizza boxes up.

"Real food! FINALLY! It's been forever! Oohhh how I've missed you!" Melle cheered as she picked up a slice of pizza.

"So when you gonna marry it Melle..?" Ghastly teased looking to Kat.

"Yeah, can I be the brides maid?" All three of them laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd be the saaame way if you hadn't eaten a decent meal in a long time." Melle snickered and shook her head.

"So which movie should we watch first guys?" Kat asked pulling out the movies.

"Jurassic Park, Van Helsing, Meet The Parents, Back to the Future, Bring it On, Bruce Almighty or Dracula?" Questioning Melle and Ghastly, Kat brought out the movies and sat them on the bed. Thinking about it for awhile they all agreed upon Van Helsing for the movie choice. Grabbing up the movie Kat goes to put it in.

"I haven't seen that one yet..." Melle shrugged and went to take a bite of her pizza but it was gone!

"H-hey! What the hell!" Seeing Ghastly eating pizza, Melle narrows her eyes thinking that she took it. "HEY! What's the big idea AIR HEAD!" Melle growls and whaps at her. "You at my pizza! You've got your own!" Snorting Melles eyes stay focused in a dangerous glare towards her friend.

"What the-? Hey, I didn't touch your stupid pizza! Maybe you ate it and forgot!" Ghastly rubbed back of her head irritatedly.

"HEY! I'd know if I ate the thing! I know it can't disappear either, unlike SOME people!" poking out her bottom lip Melle snatches up a slice of Ghastlys pizza. "EY! that's MINE!" Eyes widening Ghastly latches onto the slice.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! Are you sure you didn't maybe just set it down...?" Kat spoke up getting back over to the feuding friends.

"Yeah! I'm positive I didn-..." Melle stopped short of her sentence. All three girls eyes land on a chubby hand that pops up through the bed. The hand that has the pizza drags it over until it brings it under the bed.

The girls all smirk and find their own end of the bed to hang down over and look under the bed. There under the bed floats Fatso shoving the piece of pizza into his mouth. Below him lays the remains of Melles first slice. "YOU!" Melles voice hisses out angrily at Fatso. Looking around realizing that he's surrounded Fatso grins nervously.

In an attempt to be cute he morphs into the Little Ceasers pizza dude. "Pizza Pizza" He chirps flying up through the bed grabbing up the pizza box.

"Fatso, give that back That's our pizza!" Kat demands getting up in his face.

"Yesss, gives it to us! OR ELSE!" Melles eyes about lit on fire with anger as she growled stomping towards the Fat ghost.

"Sorry this ones ordered to go!" With that Fatso takes off as fast as his ectoplasm would let him.

"DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE!" Melle shouted, racing off after Fatso as fast as she could.

"No! Melle wait!" Kat groaned and stomped her foot on the ground, Ghastly having gone invisible to follow Melle.

"Alright you brainless wonder, I know that Little Ceasers usually don't deliver, But if you don't deliver that pizza to me NOW, I'mma deliver you to your MAKER!" Swinging out a hand Melle tries to grab Fatso's tail.

"Sorry, we only have pick up!" Fatso grinned having eaten a slice of pizza, the now gooey, slippery droppings of the pizza on the floor.

"GIVE IT WHOAA!" Melles eyes widen as she slips on the pizza.

The next thing she knows she's on her side on the floor, tapping her fingers irritatedly.

"I hope y'know, this means WAR!" Melle growled as she got back to her feet with the help of Ghastly, who was still invisible. Luckily she had just enough time to watch which room Fatso went into.

"Where da heck were you?" Stretch demanded to know.

"Kit-Kat ordered pizza!" Fatso grinned holding it up. "Y'know how I can't resist fast food.." Fatso looked down.

"Does it got anchovies?" Stinkie flew over to take a peek.

Just then the door flies open with great force. There stands Melle with that 'I'm so going to KILL YOU AGAIN' look in her eye. "Who da hell is dat!" Stretch points at her looking lost, yet sounding ticked at the same time.

"That sack of winds WORST Nightmare." Melle growled out in her scariest voice, smashing her right fist into her left hands palm, Stalking towards them wanting her pizza. 


	4. The Spooking Hour

Before they could say another word Melle had went into a light run and leapt at the Fat ghost. "YOUR ARE SO ACK!" Melle winces a little as she feels her shirt collar grabbed. 

"...DEAD? Thanks fa noticin'!" Stretch grinned and laughed with his brothers, holding Melle up in front of them. Melle grunts and makes an embarrassed face knowing he had her there.

"Lemme go, ya stupid spook!" Melle struggled around now.

"Nyaw, c'mon dontcha wanna hang around?" Flying over to a coat rack that was on the wall, Stretch hangs her onto it.

"With you dead beats! BAH! I'd rather kiss a donkeys ass." putting both feet on the wall Melle tries to unhook herself.

"Oh She's spunky!" Fatso says smirking as him and Stinkie float up behind Stretch.

"HEY PINOCCHIO!" A voice shouts from behind the three of them a finger tapping on the Stretchs shoulder. The three turn around to see who the heck that was. "How 'bout I shorten yer nose" The female ghost smirks narrowing one eye, a fist slamming into Stretchs nose. The hit sends the tall ghost flying through the wall. Her eyes narrow at the other two that still remained. "Now what the hell do you think yer doin' ta my buddy!" Ghastly snarls at Stinkie. Her eyes then shift over to the fat ghost, "And just what the HELL is the big idea with YOU stealing OUR pizza!"

From behind Ghastly, Stinkie winks at Fatso as he releases his breath, it slowly creeping over Ghastlys shoulder. Quirking an eyebrow, the edge of her mouth raises up. "WHAT DA HECK! Augh! Melle, you didn't rip one didja!" The female ghost wave a hand in front of her face. Melle makes a face at the female ghost. While Ghastlys busy trying not to pass out, Fatso rams into her side, sending her flying. The brothers give each other high fives after. By this time, Melle's slipped out of her main shirt and snuck to the floor. Quietly she picks up a cane that was under Stretches bed.

Hopping up onto the bed she readies to swing it. "Batters UP!" Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, she swings the cane, nailing Fatso hard. As Fatso gets hit he's sent right into Stinkie sending them both out of the room.

"MWAHAHAHA! Alrriiiight, home run!" with that she hops from Stretches bed, to Fatsos, then Stinkies.

Just then Kat bursts in with the vacuum in her hand. "You alright?" She asks worriedly looking at Melle.

"Oh yeah, we hit it off really good" Melle grinned from ear to ear.

Kat just starts to smile and relaxes for a moment. That's when Stretch flies back into the room.

"Where da hell is dat dim dame!" Stretch growled looking around for Ghastly.

"Right here Tall, Dark and Moronic!" Ghastlys voice rings as she comes up through the floor in front of him.

"Who da 'eck are you callin' moronic! You're the fool of a Ghoul!" Stretch snaps at her. "Who da heck said you could come ta MY house?" The tall ghost pointed to his chest. Kat and Melle just sort of stare at them.

"Fool of a Ghoul? Is THAT all you've got! Gee lets rhyme some more Mother Goose! How bout we go swim pool? Fix your brain with a tool? Make you look like a mule? Oh wait, you did that yourself." Ghastly rolls her eyes and groans lightly. By this time Stretch was becoming very annoyed and started to turn red. Melles eyes go huge and quickly runs over to Kat.

"We better make like Michael Jackson and Beat It!" Melle panics and the both of them take off down the hall. By this time Stretch has gone off into a rant. Ghastly just sort of ignoring him at this point, dusting off her black shirt and blue vest. Stretch just pauses and raises an eyebrow trying to figure what the heck she's doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you saying something..?" Ghastly looks up at him slyly. Of course this sends Stretch into a state of irritation and yet, confusion. "Y'know.. yer awfully cute when your angry..." Ghastly giggles and places a hand on his chest, tracing it around in a circle. Stretch gets taken back by this a little stuttering.

"W-what! What da hell are you doin! Stop dat!" He floats back towards the wall.

"Aw c'mon, surely your not afraid of lil' ol me and some affection?" Ghastly bats her eyes getting close to the tall ghosts face.

"No way! I...i." gritting his teeth and gulping Stretch flies off quickly, not too sure how to react to this!

Meanwhile in the hallway Kat and Melle have stopped to catch their breath, huffing and puffing with their hands on their knees. "Dang that was a close one! Them ghosts are crazy. No wonder my ma had ta hire yas!" Melle whewed softly as she stood upright.

"Yeah and even we had a hard time keeping them at bay the first night." Kat smiled lightly. Out of nowhere Kat's sleeping bag is brought down over her head and body.

"KAT!"Melles eyes widen just now noticing the Fat ghost behind Kat.

"Gotcha Skin Sack!" Fatso laughed at his own corny joke.

"M-Melle! Get the vac!" Kats muffled voice came from the sleeping bag, dropping the Portable vacuum she had and kicking it to Melle.

Not even giving it another thought, Melle picks up the vacuum and takes off down the hall gritting her teeth, both eyes narrowed. "Don't worry Kat! I'll save ya, some how..." Melle spoke as she ran into a random room closing the door behind her. The room she had run into was dark, her blue eyes searching around the room trying to see which one she was in. Through the dark her eyes widen as they land on a set of golden ones staring straight back into hers. Quickly she leaps back a little flipping on the light. Stinkies eyes wince to the sudden burst of light in the room, covering them with his arms. "Alright jerk off! Don't come any closer or I'll SUCK YOU INTO THIS!" Melle raises an eyebrow aiming the vacuum towards him.

"ACK! Eheheh, Oh no no, wouldn't think of it, nope not me, wouldn't do such a thing!" Stinkie grins nervously backing away. Melles eyebrows are still raised at the ghost thinking to herself a moment. Why was the ghost in this room alone? Why didn't he attack right away? Well while she was thinking about this Stinkie takes the advantage of quickly zipping up in front of her and letting loose his smelly breath.

Apparently he was only waiting for the proper moment to strike. Melle turned her head as fast as she could, waving her hands about. As her hands waved about trying to rid of the green fog, she started stepping backwards. Little did she know that Stretch had come up behind her through the wall. Quickly the tall ghost picked the girl up under her left arm, Stinkie grabbing the right. This caused Melle to drop the vacuum that she'd gotten from Kat when she was captured by Fatso. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Growling, Melle demanded them.

"Or else what bone bag! What 're you gonna do?" Stretch grinned as he got up in her face.

"Not what SHE'S going to do, but what I'M going to do." Ghastlys eyes narrowed fiercely at the two of them.

"Oy, what da 'eck are you doin' hangin' aroun' dat FLESH BALL anyways!" Stretch sneered at the other ghost, finding how she was so protective of this human to be nauseating.

"'Cause! We're alotta like the two of us! Were like two peas in a pod..and sides..she's like family!" Ghastly folds her arms and looks away.

"Oh yea' well dun get too sucked in!" Stretch bursts into laughter, as there's the sudden sound of a vacuum starting.

Before she could blink Ghastly is sucked into the hand held vacuum. Fatso had snuck into the room and managed to pick up the Vacuum while they were all blabbering on about the fleshie. "Good Job boys, c'mon! Let's go hang the losers out t'dry!" Stretch snickers in his high pitched voice. Having heard all the commotion going on Dr. Harvey had decided it was finally time to check out what was going on. He didn't expect to not hear anything, but hearing too much was never a good sign.

"KAT? KAT IS EVERYTHING OK?" The Doctor shouted as he started on up the stairs towards Kats bedroom.

"Uhm, Dad?" Kat's voice seemed to echo through the main area, causing Dr. Harvey to squint his eyes a little finding that rather odd. "Kat, honey wh-where are you?" The doctor asked and called out worriedly.

"Up here! On the light above the main entrance!" Kat called out panicky to her father. Raising an eyebrow Dr. Harvey slowly turns around and looks up at the light. His eyes look like that of a deer's in headlights.

"K-Kat! HONEY! Wh-what are you two doing up there?" He questioned, but he already pretty much knew what had happened.

"Oh, Y'know, just hangin' out, or...on rather." Melle laughed lightly as she clung to the light fixture as hard as she could.

Just then Casper flies back into the house and next to Dr. Harvey who is still staring at the girls. "Did I miss anything..?" Casper asked curiously as he looks at the doc.

"Oh, not...much. Say Casper...do you think you could, help them down...?" Dr. Harvey spoke slowly as he looks at Casper for a moment. Casper blinks and then follows Dr. Harvey's eyes to where Kat and Melle were.

"Oh...heheh, no problem."And with that the little ghost flew up to where they were, helping Kat down first and then Melle.

The rooms were now all dark, the mansion had finally taken it's eerie form. The pale moon shined through the window in Kats room. This was about the only light that they'd get in the room. Kat was fast asleep in her bed already. Casper like normal slept at the end of the bed near Kats feet, something he always did. However, Melle was still awake, to her this had to of been the weirdest place she'd slept yet! She wondered how Kat ever got used to it, cobwebs, dust, and ghosts. "Wait...I think I just described an alley" I suppose that brings some comfort..." Melle mumbled to herself. Turning onto her side she stared at the door way and then around the room. This place was just too dark, there was no way she'd be getting very much sleep tonight. With that thought her stomach lets out a loud growl. So with a heavy sigh she sits up in the sleeping bag she was given and closes her eyes a moment. Slowly standing up she looks over at Kat and Casper to make sure both of them are still sleeping. Sure enough the two of them were sound asleep. So quietly Melle worked her way on out the door and down the hall.

Melle didn't stop until she got to the bottom of the staircase. Seeing a light on in the library, Melle quietly walks towards it to see who it is. There was Dr. Harvey asleep at his desk; he'd stayed up most of the night trying to figure out those bills and how to pay them. The guy really did care about the manor and really loved living there. Making sure not to wake the sleeping doc, Melle quietly backed away and started on towards the kitchen for something to eat. When she gets inside she flips on the lights sighing with relief that there was finally some light! Quickly she made her way over to the TRASH? Yes, the trash people! She's been without a home for far too long. She's become quite used to just going to the trashcan first. As she fumbles through the trash looking for something to eat she hears a noise. It was the sound of the Fridge opening up! Quickly Melle spins around to find out who or what it was that was in the fridge. There floating in the door of the fridge was Stinkie! He'd just made his way on in like he usually did for some midnight spoiled milk. It usually helped the ghost sleep, not to mention helped with making his breath pretty potent the next day. As Stinkie turns around he drops the milk at the sight of the fleshie.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. Melle held the half eaten banana in her hand and the very last of the pizza that was there, The VERY little bit that Fatso actually hadn't eaten earlier. It only now hit Stinkie that indeed what the fleshie was holding was garbage! "What da heck 're you gonna do wit dat?" Stinkie raised an eyebrow, closing the fridge door as he floated closer to the human girl.

"I was gonna eat it. What'd you think I was gonna do with it? Plaster it on the ceiling? Clean my face with it?" Melle spoke sarcastically and laughed lightly after.

"You was gonna eat food from da trash? I didn' know dat fleshies did dat! Why dontcha get somethin' from da fridge? I thought dat's what was normal.." Stinkie trailed off staring at the human girl very intrigued now.

"Eh, oh...yeah...Heh, I suppose I forgot that I could get something from the fridge. I guess I've been used to pickin' from the trash that it's just sorta stuck." Melle dropped the two pieces of food back into the trash.

"Pickin' from da trash for so long...? How long y'been doin' dat?" The ghost blinked as he followed her on back to the fridge, leaning against it the best he could without going through.

"Heh to be honest it's too late for me to remember that." She shrugs and reaches into the fridge pulling out some left over Chicken, A Juice Box, Apple and a donut.

"So whatta ya usually eat from da trash?" Stinkie grinned very interested in knowing more now. This human actually had a little in common with him. He'd never met anyone who had anything in common with him, well, cept his brothers. Thinking about it a moment, even that was pretty slim similarities.

"Well Lesee about anything I could find. Half eaten Pizzas, Bananas, half eaten apples, Chinese, Egg rolls, whatever I got lucky to find that day." Melle shrugged her shoulders and started eating the apple she'd pulled out.

"Wow, dat's pretty cool. I mean, for a fleshie an all..." Stinkie trailed off folding his arms.

"So what were you down here for...?" Melle raised her own eyebrow now, throwing the apple core into the trashcan.

"Oh heheh, I was getting the nightly milk run. It 'elps me sleep. Not to mention dat it makes dat breath extra smelly!" The ghost chuckled and then grinned.

"Oh yeah? Huh, That's why I always woke up with bad breath! Well I couldn't tell that it smelt bad, but Ghastly could. I can't smell." Melle laughed and rolled her eyes, figuring this ghost was gonna start harpin' on her soon.

"Y'can't smell!" Stinkies eyes widened as she told him this.

"Nope! Stick a skunk under my nose I couldn't smell it. Fart in a car and it's so bad everyone gags? I can't smell it, I just sit and laugh" She shakes her head and laughs remembering a few times.

"Wow! I never met a fleshie dat couldn't smell! Dat explains why you didn' jus pass out earlier. I was wonderin' if it was jus' me or somethin'!" Stinkie sighed with relief and then grinned at the Melle. There was something about this human that he liked.

"Thought it was just you┘? What do you mean by that..?" Melle tilts her head to the side listening to the ghost. She'd become interested now.

"Well, heh, they dun call me 'Stinkie 'fer nutin' y'know." Stinkie grins nervously shrugging his shoulders.

"O-oh! So that breath was...! I see! How cool, I wish I could do something like that. The most I do is just gross them off with the sound." Shrugging Melle finished the apple and began to chow down on the donut she'd also pulled out.

"So now dat you know my name, what's yer name..?" The smelly ghost questioned, as he got closer.

"Name's Melle, nice ta mettcha!" She holds out her hand as she finished stuffing her mouth with the rest of her donut. Stinkie just smiled and reached his hand out for hers to shake it. It was in that moment just before their hands met that he'd suddenly been pulled away. A loud and angered voice came roaring from behind him.

"What da 'ell do you think your doing..Brother?!" Stretchs voice hissed out as his purple menacing eyes landed on Stinkies.

"I..I was jus' gonna trick da fleshie! Heh, I 'ad 'er believin' dat I was all interested an den I was gonna...!" Stinkie rambled out trying not to make his brother any angrier than he was.

"GOOD! Now get da 'ell back to da room!" Stretch shoved his brother, looking at Melle with that same angered look. That fleshie was going to be in for it from him.

"B-but...Stretch-" Stinkie stammered but was cut off.

"I SAID GO!" The elder brother grabbed both ends of Stinkie and stretched him back, sending him sailing through the floors to their room. Stretch turned to glance only one more time at Melle before flying through the floors and back up to the room himself.

Just shaking her head Melle continued to sit there until she finished her food. Once she was finished she'd throw her stuff away and head back to bed. Her mind trailed off to think about Stinkie as she walked through the halls. That ghost wasn't so bad. He seemed to be nice like Ghastly and Casper┘ well sort of anyways. There was still something that seemed mischievous about Stinkie. Either way she was gonna study how he acted a little more, this one really intrigued her. The more she thought about the ghost the more she wanted to know. What was with the taller one too...? She'd find out┘some how or another.

The next morning the alarm next to Kat's bed began blaring loudly. Yawning sleepily Kat would sit up in her bed stretching and looking down at her friend. A slight smile appearing on her face, she was happy that the ghosts hadn't bothered them anymore that night. Carefully getting out of bed she wakes up Casper and then Melle."Hey...Wake up...it's time for school" Kat smirked lightly as she went to get some change of clothes.

Melle sleepily raises her head up and yawns, stretching and scratching, it.s what she was used to doing since she was on her own. Ghastly who.d sat up beside her gagged and waved a hand in front of her face. "DANG! I hope your friends got some mouth wash, cause you really need some."

Melle sticks out her tongue at Ghastly all grumpily as she stands up. "Here you can go ahead and look through some of my stuff. I've got plenty of clothes to choose from" Kat smiled and showed her to the draws. Melle raised an eyebrow as she peeks into the draws.

"U-uhm, they're not form fitting are they...? I mean, I'm not all that big on fitting clothes.. I prefer baggy.."She spoke nervously. "Oh no, no, there should be some normal baggy shirts in there for you" Kat smiled and went into her bathroom to get ready.

Continuing to search through Kats draws she finally finds a few baggy sweatshirts, crawling her way into a nice dark purple one, putting her fingerless gloves back on along with her shades. "Well...?"Melle looked up at Ghastly wanting an opinion. "I like it, but it.s missing something..." The ghost spoke placing a hand on her chin. A few minutes after Kat would walk out of her bathroom nodding in agreement.

"There's definitely something missing. I know!" Kat smiled and dug through her closet pulling out a black baseball hat and putting it on Melle. "This'll help hide your hair too!" Kat smiled as she gave the thumbs up.

"Rock on! I'm lovin' it! Only..." Melle grinned as she turns the baseball cap backwards. "Booyah!" is all she had to say once she was done.

Kat gasped and waved her hands as she remembered something. "Here!" she ran back into the bathroom to get something. Both Ghastly and Melles eyebrows rose as they exchanged glances. As quickly as she went in Kat was back out with some spray. "It.ll smell like strawberries and hide the fact that you didn.t take a bath yet┘ Kat grinned lightly out of the left corner of her mouth.

Melle's eyes just about popped out of her head as she saw that. "AAAHHHH!"She lets out the loudest scream it filling the whole manor. Within seconds she'd started running down the hall. The Ghostly Trio curious to the racket stuck their heads through the walls to see what was going on.

"What da 'eck is al dat NOISE!" Stretch growled and shouted out towards Melle as she came running. Pausing only for a moment to catch her breath and talk Melle stared wide-eyed at the Trio pointing and flailing towards Kat.

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! W-with that┘ that SPRAY! Augh!" Melle made a face as Kat caught up. "Oh c'mon! Your totally over reacting... one spray is NOT gonna kill you! "Kat rolled her eyes as she started at Melle, spraying the perfume. Another scream would be heard coming from Melle as she took off running away shouting "Evil"! Stinkie just shuddered he knew what THAT was like. It's definitely not a fun experience for those who couldn't stand the smell.


	5. School Stinks

When the chase finished Melle could be found sitting at the table with her arms crossed over her chest. A scowl placed upon her face as she glared at Kat. The Trio who sat across from them appeared HIGHLY amused by this little scene. They watched as the two girls exchanged glances from time to time. "Oh... C'MON! You can't be THAT angry over a little bit of perfume can you?" Kat sighed and dropped the hand holding her fork away from her mouth. "I mean, It's at least going to make you smell better than you did, and maybe you won't be bullied as hard today because of it. I mean, It does smell really nice!"

"THEN YOU WEAR IT! I can't smell and I told ya I can't smell and I meant it! All I get from that BLASTED perfume are those DAMNED chemicals! I can't even taste this FOOD because of it!" Melle sighed and continued to eat what she could of her meal.

"GREAT! Can I have it...? THANKS!" Fatso reached over the tabled and grabbed the plate up.

"NO Y'CAN'T!!" Melle grabbed the top of Fatso's head and stretched it back, sending him flying like a sling-shot. "This is MY food BLIMPIE!" and with that Melle proceeded to finish her breakfast before getting up to her feet.

"'EY! Nobody treats my brudder dat way... Who da hell do y'think ya are comin' in here an actin' all high an mighty SKIN SACK?!" Stretch finally floated up from his seat and narrowed his eyes at the human intruder.

"I think that I'M running late for SCHOOL... and that I'm a guest and should be treated KINDLY as one! A rude host deserves a RUDE reply." Melle smirked and threw her back pack over her shoulder. "See ya at School Kat...!"

"N-no no! Wait up, I'm coming too!" Kat quickly grabbed her things and rushed out the door behind Melle. "Way to go air head.." She sneered at Stretch a little more.

Ghastly who'd been watching this from her spot across the table floats over to Stretch. "Oh, BTW Gruesome... You'd better eat ALL of your meal.. You're looking a little... pale... and thin! Lemme HELP YOU!" Grabbing up Stretches plate she dumped it over his head, letting the mess sit there. "HRMPF!" and with that she floated off after Melle. By this point Stretch about exploded as he started to fly after her. However, Dr. Harvey placed himself between Stretch and Ghastly, a dangerous position I might add.

"U-uuh... Heheh, Yeah! How about you save that anger and we discuss it in todays session?" Dr. Harvey laughed nervously looking at Stretch who's eye just twitched.

"WHATEVER! WHO DA 'ELL CARES WHAT DAT DIM DAME THINKS ANYWAYS?!" A growl formed in Stretchs throat as he planted himself back down into his seat. It irritated him the most that someone got the last word before he did!! It was like his good name was being walked all over. Fatso who had returned just placed his butt back down and started eating again. It was a few moments later that he'd get an idea.

"Heh, Dey ain't like normal fleshies! We need t'find out what makes dem tick...!" Fatso pointed to his head, soon after placing a donut to his mouth.

"W-why, DATS A GREAT IDEA FATSO! ...Dat's a foist..." Stinkie thought to himself a moment and laughed. "I'll follow dat Melle girly t'school an' find out what makes 'er tick! Den we's can all give 'er a good scare!!"

"...You two 're usin' ya brains...?! OY! Is it near apocalyptic time er somethin...?" Stretch rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Stinkie. "Get movin' den!"

"FELLA'S now you've disappointed me. Going so far as to stalk that poor girl to harass her. Is that how far you've lowered your standards? Harassing little girls...? You can't find anyone else to spend your time on...?" Dr. Harvey stood there with his arms crossed.

Fatso and Stretch just exchanged evil grins as they picked the Doctor up and placed him in a wheel barrel, sending him sailing down the side walk towards town. The two could be heard cackling in the background while the Doctor screamed his lungs out.

On the way to school Melle and Kat walked side by side as they chatted about things from yesterday. The two seemed to be lost in their own little world while Stinkie crept up behind them. His eyes narrowed he spotted Ghastly right off the bat. Some how he'd have to get rid of her...! How was he to make his moves without HER gettin' in the way...? So while he plotted he placed a hand to his chin a moment. The whole while he followed the girls to their classroom. That's all he wanted was the location of her first class. NOW he could put his plan into motion. Though first he was distracted by the familiar sound of snooty laughter. The ghost raised an eyebrow as he looked on as the girls proceeded to harass Melle and Kat.

In amusement he watched as Ghastly snagged the girls books and flung them out the window. Now THIS was amusing and entertaining. He laughed his little cackle and grinned from ear to ear with interest. "Hrmn... Too bad dat ain't gonna last long...!" From there Stinkie proceeded to the janitors room. There he snagged himself one of those powerful floor vacuums, willing it towards Melles first class. "Dis'll keep dat ghoul outta da way fer now...!" With an evil grin he floated back through the wall and towards Ghastly, appearing ONLY to bother her and make her give chase.

"What're YOU doing here?!" Ghastly whispered demandingly as she watched him. When all she got was a nasty look and a few vulgar movements, she followed after the ghost with cruel intentions. Positioning himself with the vacuum he turned it on just as Ghastly floated through the wall. In no time he had that ghost sucked up nicely into the cleaner as he dropped it to the ground.

"Thanks fuh bein' a Sucker!" Stinkie exploded into laughter as he flew off through the wall towards Melle. Happily he placed himself in Ghastlys spot, his arms folded over his chest. "So dis' is school eh? Dun look like anythin' special t'me... kinda borin..." As he stared on at the teacher and the board, he picked his nose pulling out something gooey. Making an evil look he flung it at some boy near the front who immediately was grossed out over it. Looking around the room the boy tried to pin point who did it. Stinkie just snickered to himself as quietly as he could. However the teacher picked up on it and looked towards Melle.

"Excuse Me, is something FUNNY?" Mr. Thompson questioned and waited for a reply.

"N-no... no sir! Not at all..!" Melle blinked unsure of why she was being asked this. After all she hadn't done anything at all to provoke this attention. Had she? Well she just quietly went about her business again. To help pass the time Stinkie decided to play pranks on people, Switching certain items into other peoples backpacks. Oh What a RIOT there'd be later!! Namely, he decided to switch some peoples homework papers around, including Kats who he deemed in need of some spooking.

As he floated from place to place he over heard people chit-chatting between themselves. "That new girl Melle is really weird... I mean, she doesn't even dress like a normal girl!" One girl whispered over to the other. "Oh I KNOW! She's so totally weird...She smells like a dump!" The other girl whispered back. Another student also got carried in on it, "Yeah... I heard a rumor that's where she lived...! I hear she's an orphan!". The last one finally replied, "And what's with those streaks in her hair? Is she trying to be like, some punk poser?"

Stinkie just tilted his head as he listened to the idiots talk. Just WHAT was the problem with livin' in a dump...? What's wrong with not dressing like a girly girl either...? And just what's was wrong with the streaks in Melle's hair...? It was one of the few things he liked about the fleshie! "ERK!? D-did I jus' think dat?!" Pausing a moment Stinkie questioned himself as he looked back at Melle who appeared depressed as she peered at the ever watchful student eyes. "NO WAY! Hrmnpf! Stretch would kill me... again! Heh, In fact! I'll make 'er life miserable startin' now!" The specter proclaimed as he watched students reach for their homework only to find everyone else's. Bickering broke out in the classroom.

"Like I would even TOUCH your paper! I studied SUPER hard on this thing! I wouldn't need YOUR lousy paper!!" Kat tossed the girls homework back at her and demanded for her own, which some boy in the front of the class held.

"WELL! Since you all seem to like SHARING your homework, how about you SHARE some quality time in DETENTION!" Mr. Thompson smacked his hand on the desk. By the end of the hour there were plenty of kids who were already disgruntled about what had happened so far. Through out the day Stinkie would go about ringing the bells WAY too early, and as far as throwing chalk at the teachers, or making stupid drawing on the chalk board about the teachers. He'd also go as far as starting rumors around the school about certain kids. He had even went as far as to put a rotting fish into the lunch line!

By the end of the day all Stinkie learned was that poor Melle was bullied far worse than him or any of his brothers could ever hope to do. It was no wonder they couldn't scare her! She'd experienced so much as it would be. This was one tough cookie! Heh, or at least it seemed that way. He was rather impressed with her skills to be able to take what was dished at her. Normally by this point any normal Fleshie would've cracked! There still had to be a way...! STILL had to... and he'd find out some way. "Sheesh, dese Fleshies are harsh on dey're own kind! Pfft, No wonder Stretch ain't so fond of dem! If dats how dey treat alla of da ones dat're different.. Heh! It almost makes y'feel kinda sorry for da ghoul." He mumbled to himself.

"I wonder what happened to Ghastly...?" Melle questioned looking at Kat.

"Maybe she went off to haunt some place...?" Kat suggested as she looked back at Melle.

"Well, maybe, but that'd be a little out of character for her! Usually she'd tell me before she went off and did something like that." Trailing off Melle looked behind her in hopes to see her friend.

"Well... Maybe it was something really important. I'm... I'm sure she'll show up. You'll see!" Kat tried to make her feel better. Though meanwhile poor Ghastly was still trapped inside of that blasted vacuum cleaner in the school.

"LEMME OUT!!! LEMME OUT!!" Is all that Ghastly had shouted for hours in hopes that someone would hear. Then again, Maybe it was BAD if someone heard it...after all a talking Vacuum wasn't something you wanted to touch. So for the night she quieted down and just dealt with it. 


	6. Trouble Stirs

"So? Didja find anythin' out..?" Stretch beamed at his brother.

"Well uh... n-not really. Jus' dat school's borin' and dat fleshies can be even meaner den us at some points!" Stinkie winced as he looked up at his elder brother.

"Now what...?" Fatso blinked as he looked between his two brothers.

"I'll jus' keep tryin'! Girls can't keep their mouths shut fa long I'm sure we'll find somethin' out!" Smirking Stinkie rubbed his hands together as he plotted some evil things to do. The next few days for Melle would be nothing short of HELL. No matter what she tried it only seemed like things at school only became worse for her. The kids picked on her more, her homework turned up missing, just everything would go WRONG! In fact, one day in Science class, Stinkie even turned her science project into a STINK BOMB! That certainly ticked off more than a few of the teachers there. Then there were all the times that her lunch turned up missing! No doubt, Stinkie did it just to be amused as he watched the fleshie girl eat garbage!

Though over this course of time despite what he tried he still learned absolutely nothing about her, except that she DID eat garbage, that she had no friends and that she had a temper that you didn't want to invoke the wrath of. By the end of the week Ghastly had been released and the reason for all of the accidents had finally been revealed. Needless to say, Stinkie got an ear full. 

"URGH!!! AND TA THINK, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KINDA COOL!!" Melle poked him in his chest roughly. "JERK, Don't you EVER come near me again!! I'll SUCK YOU IN A VAC WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" As she slapped him across the face she took off running up the stairs.

Fatso and Stretch who floated there just burst into into laughter at the whole scene. Poor Stinkie meanwhile just floated there and rubbed his cheek as he stared after her. Why did it hurt so much in his chest when she slapped him on his face? What was this odd feeling..? Though what bothered him was that his eyes watered over. Whatever, he stopped thinking about it and glared at his brothers. "OH Y'THINK DAT'S FUNNY HUH?! WELL NEXT TIME YOU DO DA DOITY WOIK AN' GET HIT!" He hissed through his bucked teeth at them.

"Boy Stink, you musta done somethin awful to dat fleshie t'get dat!" Stretch chuckled as he looked to his brother.

"So now what're we gonna do? Dat banshee blew our cover!" Questioning, Fatso glanced over to Stretch .

"Yeah, So...Speakin' of dirty... We'll have t'get REALLY dirty. I still dun trust dat flesh sack. There's somethin' about 'er dat jus' doesn't ring right! She's been stayin' he'e fuh TOO long... Where's dat ghouls parents?! Ain't dey worried...?" Pondering this Stretch glanced at Stinkie and hermed to himself as he came up with an idea. "Alrighty, We'll figure dis dim-dame out. STINKIE! YER new mission is gonna be t'disguise yerself as one of DEM!" looking over his shoulder Stretch pointed at the stairs, towards the direction of Melle's room. "We ain't gonna be able t'get near dat fleshie otherwise!"

"ME!? OH YEA' LIKE DAT'S GONNA BE EASY! HRMPF! I Ain' doin' it and dats final! I dun wanna get slapped again, er kicked aroun' by dat dame! An' besides! Dat Ghastly ghoul'll know it's ME fuh sure! I have my own distinct stench y'know?" Throwing a fit Stinkie looked away and glared with his arms folded over his chest.

"Yea'... well if y'dun do it, It's gonna be ME KICKIN' ya around... KAPEESH!? DUN worry 'bout dat spookette, I'll take care 'o her! Da Stretchster does have some moves of 'is own after all." Taking pride into himself Stretch grinned as he huffed on his non existing finger nails. "I mean, c'mon... I AM a ladies man!"

"Nuh-Uh, I AM!" Fatso morphed himself into a lady at that moment and posed. Stretch in turn just growled and morphed his hand into a mallet, which he then proceeded to whap his younger brother with.

"FINE..." Stinkie mumbled "BUT I AIN' GONNA LIKE IT!! You owe me big time fuh dis bro!" Jabbing Stretch in the chest with his pointer finger, Stinkie awaited his orders.

"GOOD! Now da plan is ta get AS CLOSE AS Y'CAN t'dat fleshie. Get 'er t'trust ya...Make 'er love ya, Use ANY means necessary! I think dat she'll only open up t'certain people..Like dat kitty Kat." Stretch explained to his brother. "T'night! We'll go enroll you in dat school there! Then t'morrow...We'll begin our attempts t'play at dis fleshies game. I wanna know what she's hidin'. I smell somethin' an it ain't you."

Meanwhile in her room Melle sighed and stared out her window looking rather depressed. Ghastly who'd been reading a magazine finally looked up and blinked at her friend. "Hrmn...? What's wrong...?"

"I can't believe he did that.." Quietly Melle spoke as she softly sighed again. "I mean, When me and him talked that one night, he seemed really cool. I mean, Different than his brothers anyways! He seemed like he was interested in possibly being... I don't know, Friends! Or something. Just look at this past week here..! I noticed that he followed me everywhere I went to. Also that, he's treated me better than his two brothers had! Well... or so I THOUGHT." Covering her face Melle whimpered to herself. "Now I find it's just cause he pitied me! Cause he troubled me already at school..."

"Aw, Forget about that bum! He ain't ever gonna change! Most ghosts are like dat, Once they've started booin' they don't quit. He had you tricked hun, and I'm sorry about that..." Frowning Ghastly gently pet Melle's head.

"I guess I just hoped that... I had another friend. Someone who liked everything about me.. That's all.." Her voice trailed off softly as she climbed into bed for the night. "Thanks for being my friend at least Ghastly.." Melle smiled lightly as she covered herself up and drifted to sleep.

"No prob, Melle..." Ghastly looked kindly at her friend before she settled in as well for the night.

The next morning as the sun shined in through the windows of the manor everyone was in hurry. Kat rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where Casper waited every morning. Today he whipped up some fresh home made waffles. The scent easily carried through Whipstaff and to the rooms upstairs. Although Melle couldn't smell it, it certainly didn't stop Ghastly from smelling it! "MMmh!! Those waffles smell great down there! C'mon kid finish getting ready an' lets go get some! You don't wanna be late for school today. Not with that test that you and Kat have!" Ghastly encouraged her friend as she watched her get ready.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm comin!" Melle huffed as she hopped into her shoes and took off down the stairs. In a hurry Ghastly followed after her fleshie friend and kept an ever watchful eye out for that Trio. They always caused this poor girl grief on the way to school. As the two passed by the Trio's room the three nodded and took action to get downstairs before them and get placed. The three sure enough landed in their seats and started demanding their meals. Their plan today was to make it seem as if NOTHING was out of the ordinary, that it was just a regular day. Though this time they had Ghastly to deal with so this one had to be pushed.

By the time Melle and Ghastly arrived downstairs the Trio had already started pigging out on their meals. Ghastly of course just rolled her eyes at the three of them. Melle on the other hand stared at Stinkie for a brief moment as she grabbed up her waffles. "I'm in too big of a hurry to stick around and eat these here so, I'm just gonna eat it on the way to school!" Let's face it she just didn't want to be around Stinkie at this point. It still bothered her with what he had done.

"GREAT idea! I'd better do the same! Thanks for breakfast Casper, See ya, you too Dad!" Kat hugged him and bolted for the doors. Melle quickly followed in tow as they started towards the school.

Stretch quickly flew in front of Ghastly stalling her so that she couldn't follow after Melle so quickly, "'ey there...! Look,I wanted t'appologize fuh my brudders actions. I 'ad no idea dat he'd done such a thing t'yer fleshy friend there. I ain't da type t'make girls cry. I hope dat you'll accept my apologies... I'll make sure dat my bro doesn' mess wit yer fleshie friend anymore.."

"HRMN, And why should I believe you...?" Ghastly folded her arms over her chest as she eyed Stretch down.

"Oh I dunno... I guess y'shouldn'. I mean, I wouldn' even trust me!" Stretch placed a hand over his face. "I guess I just recognized da wrongs dat I did, when I was in session wit da Doc the other day. An I wanted t'apologize den, but I couldn' find ya's! Though now I know why I couldn'..." Trying to play this out the best that he can he puts on a pouty face at her. "I know dey're dead now, but, When I got 'em dey was livin'." Holding up a bouquet he hoped she'd fall for it.

Ghastly just stared and was taken back by this sudden change of attitude from the specter. This was definitely something she hadn't expected. Though reaching out her hand she accepted the flowers and sniffed them in deeply. "Well... I'm sure they smelt wonderful when they were alive..." Looking up at him she batted her eyes a little. "N-not that I'm gonna TRUST you right away or anything.. But... This IS a start..." She smirked at him and grinned.

"Jus' name what y'want an' it's yers.." Stretch tried his best to play the ghoul.

Meanwhile, Fatso prepared Stinkie for school. He covered the ghost from head to TOE in a peachy colored powder to make him look at least like a pale fleshie. Then he dressed him up in some Grey colored jeans, Black and White sneakers, A black shirt with a green t-shirt over it. On the T-Shirt it had a picture of a garbage can with some yellow rays coming from it to identify with the stench. The finishing touches he added to Stinkie were a black baseball cap, and some black sunglasses to hide his Golden-Eye Color and the rings around his eyes. "There now! Yer all finished, Remember yer an Albino kid, wit a skin condition... y'can't remove da glasses or da hat."

"Hey! No problemo! Hah! Dis outfits actually kinda cool!" Stinkie grinned at himself in the mirror since he could actually see himself in it for once. "Wicked!" Getting carried away he does some poses and actions for practice. "Hehehe, Maybe dis won't be so bad afta all..."

"Yeah, Yeah..! Now get goin'! Yer already really late!" Fatso shoved his brother out the door with a skate board in his hand.

Stinkie just grinned from ear to ear as he looked out from over the balcony to make sure that Stretch had Ghastly controlled for now. When he noticed that he was all clear he flew himself down to the door and proceeded to run out of it until he reached the street. "Alright! Time t'see if I can still work one of dese things.." Playing with a wheel on the skate board, he dropped it to the ground and hopped onto it. In no time he managed to get used to it as he skate-boarded towards the school. "Woowhoo..! 'Ey! No wonder fleshies do dis kinda thing! It's actually kinda fun...!"

By the time he arrived at the school attendance had already been taken. So he hurried his little tush all the way up those stairs and to his first class. He didn't need to look at his schedule since he purposely placed himself in Melle's class. He knew EXACTLY where to find that at. Getting irritated with having to walk, he looked around the area and finished his way there by flying. "Pfft...I feel sorry for dem fleshies needin' t' do all dat by foot!" Shaking his head he then peeked into the classroom and spotted the teacher already deep into the school subject. "Hrmn..."

With a hand shoved into his pocket he just whistled softly as he opened to door the room and proceeded in. The teacher paused in his explanation and looked towards Stinkie. The whole class in fact paused to look up at the new kid and stared with interest."Hey dere! I'm da new kid in dis class.." Stinkie explained to Mr. Thompson.

"Ah yes, we were expecting you EARLIER. Class, this is our newest student, Boomer DeCay." Looking up from his paper the teacher announced to the class. "If you'd like to tell us a little about yourself feel free, or sit down and I'll proceed with the class."

"YO, Sup Everyone? Well just moved here o' course..! I know DeCay sounds pretty rotten fer a last name, in fact some say it'd stink! Da only thing I gotta say 'bout dat is, it only stinks t'dem, 'cause I'm stinkin' RICH!" Laughing Stinkie grinned widely and thumbed at himself. "Now dat I got passed dat, Unlike you sorry saps, I gotta wear da hat, and da shades..!" He pointed to his sun glasses. "Cause unlike you I gotta skin condition. Lucky fa me I happen t'like Gothic style clothin'...!" When he was finished the class already seemed more than amused at him. They actually liked the way he seemed so confident about himself.

"Alright, now have a seat back there by Melle, she'll be more than happy to fill you in on what we're dong." Mr. Thompson turned and continued with his writing on the chalk board.

Stinkie more than happily agreed as he strolled to the back of the class and placed himself in the seat next to Melle. "Well, Hey dhere beautiful! I hear dat you can help me out wit findin' out where we're at in dis project. Is dat true...?" Stinkie wiggled his eyebrows at her as he leaned back in his seat, placing his text book on the desk.

Melle just blushed and looked around a little embarassedly and nodded. "Y-yeah, actually we're on this page here..." She opened his book and flipped to the section they were at. "We're just discussing the decimals." A smile formed on her face as she looked up at him.

"Hrmn... Too bad we couldn't discuss 'bout you movin' yer seat closer t'mine! Yer kinda cute.." With that Stinkie winked and went about his business with the Math book.

Almost immediately Melles face flushed with a pink shade as she exchanged looks with Kat who just grinned at her. Maybe things were going to start looking up today? She could only hope after the week she had! 


	7. Getting Acquainted

Meanwhile across town Alvers had started to prepare calls to have Whipstaff torn down if his order for the bills were not met. After all, why keep such a giant eye-sore he hated since he was a child, if there was no money to be made from it...? Sure it'd leave Dr. Harvey and his daughter out of house and home but still, he couldn't care less. It was then that he would get a phone call from a familiar man that we all know, "Hello...?" Alvers voice unamused sounded over the phone.

"Hello, I heard that you were planning on bringing down Whipstaff Manor...? Is this true...?" A voice of a man from over the phone questioned curiously, and yet almost rudely to the man.

"What business is it of yours if I am or not...?" Alvers spoke angrily as his eyes narrowed at the phone.

"Let's put it this way, if you touch that manor it will be the last thing that you do. We need that house for something...important... There's a fortune to be made there...and I won't have you go spoiling it..!" The voice stormed over the phone.

"Well then... perhaps we can...make a deal...?" Alvers stated with a grin.

"A deal, Yes, perhaps we can...after all there's no price a man won't pay for this...! My name is Dibs. I have the owner of the house, the, REAL owner of the house. We need you to hold off...as long as you can from demolishing this house. We'll be sure to give you... 10 of what we find. I promise...that there is something in there... worth a fortune. Once we have what we want you can just, get rid of it." A chuckle could be heard from the other end.

"Well...I suppose I could go along with this. We'll have to meet somewhere to finalize this deal though.." The greedy mans voice trailed off.

"Tomorrow morning...at 10AM sharp at the eatery across the street from your work." With that Dibs ended the call. This left the greedy Alvers rather pleased and tapping his fingers together. He'd be sure to go over this deal with a fine toothed comb. There was no way that he'd be getting cheated out of this one. After all he wanted that house GONE, and putting it on hold...? Was not something he could just do for any little old thing. There were too many terrible memories of that place from when he was a kid and being chased by those ghosts. This deal had better not be waisting any of his precious time. After all for every house that was knocked down he did get a money for it as well as money for the next big thing that'd appear there in it's place. Aahhh, yes, marketing and retail and all of that sort, what a wonderful thing.

Back at Whipstaff Manor, Casper sighed as he floated through the wall. There was just something that he couldn't shake off even after the past few years. That were his feelings for Kat and just wondering about what could've been had things been more into his favor that night. His eyebrows furrowed upwards as he looked up at the ceiling of the manor and pondered to perhaps get some therapy from Dr. Harvey. "Nah..." He quietly mumbled to himself. After all, Dr. Harvey probably wouldn't understand. "I'm a ghost and she's a human. It'd probably be awkward to talk about my feelings for his daughter with him." The more and more he thought about it. The more and more he wished he were a human. Slowly the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile as his eyes widened. It was then that he remembered that there were TWO bottles down there! Sure, he didn't know what was in it... but there was one way to find out...! Without another thought the young specter traveled straight down through the floor. "THAT'S IT!"

Back at School when class let out both Melle and Kat walked next to each other and talked about what they had to do for each of their classes. "Oh I know...! I can NEVER remember that. I've never really been good at math or history. I just hope I'll be able to pass these classes. I don't want to have to stay at this school any longer than I have too..! " Melle complained and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's understandable. I can hardly tolerate any of these girls at this school. I can't wait to get out of this place and into a more mature field." Kat agreed whole heartedly.

It was then that Stinkie narrowed his eyes making a face. All of this stuff was just stupid..! This information wasn't getting him anywhere. Who cares if the girl was bad at Math, History and..etc..? Well time to lay on the charm, he'd have to get this information just how Stretch instructed him to. "Hey...! You said you're bad at History...? Hehe I'm great at it...! I know tons of things that've become history..! One being the milk in da fridge dis mornin'!" Stinkie laughed and elbowed Melle gently as he winked at her. Melle in turn laughed and shook her head. Kat just smirked and rolled her eyes. She looked him over from head to toe, this guy was the weirdest she'd ever met. "OH! Ya wasn't talkin' bout DAT kinda History..heheh..sorry den.." Quickly he apologized once Kat gave that look. After all no needing to alert her. "OH! I believe dat we haven' met yet, heheh, Da names Boomer DeCay! I'm new he'e.." Quickly he held out his hand to shake Kat's.

"I'm... Kat" She paused rather suspicious of this "Boomer" character, but she'd let it go for now. After all if it was a certain someone it'd be a lot easier to be aware and not let them know that you are aware. There'd only been one person that she knew with a stench like that. Smiling though she shook his hand and tried to act normal about it all.

"DOH, HE'E! Lemme carry dem books for ya...!" Sliding over beside Melle Stinkie wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Someone of yer level 'o cute shouldn' have ta strain ya arms. Heheh, who knows whatcha might wanna cuddle latuh..heh or...who.." lightly he peers down over his shades and winks. Staring at him when he did that Melle blushed deeply and tried not to squeal but really couldn't help it as he was rather charming and this was the first time anyone had really flirted with her.

"Ugh, Please.." Giving him an odd look Kat grumped and raised her eyebrows. "Don't you have a class to get to...?"

"Yeah, It's in dis direction..! It's Science...! I'm great at mixing chemicals.." He laughed and grinned to himself, well it was true in more ways than one. However, It wasn't something he really went around doing alot so he never really showed it or mentioned it with his brothers.

"Oh my god, no way!! That's my next class too..!" Excitedly Melle smiled at him and laughed. "It's..one of my better classes along with Art and Geology."

"Really now...? Haha, I'm not all dat great wit any of dem ta be truthful, 'cept maybe History. In da real sense..! If ya'd like I could help ya's along wit dat if ya need it sometoime?" Happily Stinkie offered, this was actually going rather well! That is until Ghastly showed up. His ectoplasm crawled as he felt her presence. By the feel of the vibes she was NONE too happy either. Apparently his brother failed in keeping her busy. The fast talker must've said something wrong, which was no surprise to him in all reality.

"Okay that is just too weird... It's my next class too." Curiously Kat stated as she continued to focus on just Stinkie, trying to figure out if it was really him or not. "Actually, I could help out too if you ever need it Melle. I mean, you know I've always got spare time for things like that." When Stinkie heard that he poked out his bottom lip over his bucked teeth and almost glared behind his glasses. This meant that she'd be in the way when he could get her alone for private chat.

"Oh Heheh, Thanks both of you..!! I'd really like it if we could do that sometime. I mean, I need all the help I can get with it. So the more the merrier right...? So Boomer, what's your next classes...?? Do you have a schedule..? I could just look at that while you're carrying my books." Her blue eyes looked him over she waited for his answer. This boy was odd, but it didn't stop him from being rather cute too.

"Oh uh, yeah... it's dere in my pocket! You'll have ta reach in an' grab it..! I promise I ain't got nothin' dat'll bite ya's..." Stinkie laughed and smirked soon after. There was no way she'd wanna reach in there for it, or so he thought anyway. Without another thought Melle reached her hand on in and pulled it out. In shock Stinkie widened his eyes at that his jaw almost dropped in surprise. Most girls wouldn't bother to reach their hand into a boys pants. This girl had some kinda guts.

"WHOA..!! I can't believe it, we have all of the same classes! That is so cool. I can't even...believe it.. That's crazy..!" Walking into the classroom Melle looked around and pointed. "That's my table over there. Wanna sit with us...? There's a spot left over."

"SURE! Boy...you're one sweet ghoul... er... Gal..! Eheh..Sorry sometimes my tongue slips." Blushing Stinkie shrugged and placed the books down on the table. " Tanks fuh da invite!"

That was it, Kat couldn't take it anymore. This was just way to fishy. "Melle can I uh, talk to you for a second..? 'Scuse us..!" Kat smiled lightly at Stinkie as she pulled Melle aside. "Don't tell me that you haven't noticed how weird all of this is...? He just moves here... he's in all of your classes...? He's hitting on you...? There's that horrible stench... and.. "ghoul?" " Folding her arms over her chest Kat gave Melle this unamused look as if she couldn't believe that she believed all of this.

"Oh you're over reacting.. If there was something going on Ghastly would tell me." Bitting her lip Melle looked over her shoulder. "A-and... I don't know, he doesn't seem bad. He's being nice to me. I... I'd really like to get to know this guy. I don't think that the Trio would pull such a stupid stunt.This is the first time I've ever had a guy like me."

"Just...just BE CAREFUL." Kat sighed heavily as she sat on her seat and of all things a loud FART noise ripped through the class. EVERYONE'S attention was brought to Kat. "A WHOOPEE CUSHION!? Who even USES these stupid things anymore?! AUGH..!" Those eyes narrowed towards Stinkie who actually looked like he was busy setting out his stuff. "I'm keeping my eyes on you.." Disgruntled about what just happened Kat placed out her items she needed for the class.

Stinkie in turn just smirked and felt pretty damned good about his prank.Though he let on like he didn't know anything. He watched closely though as Melle laughed her butt off at it with the others. Sure she apologized to Kat for laughing but, the point to him was the fact that she actually laughed at his joke. "She has... a beautiful laugh..." quietly he thought to himself. As he realized just what the heck he thought he slapped his forehead, "DOH! What da...?! hngh..."

"Are you alright...? Forget something...?" Melle Questioned as she placed out her items also prepping for the teacher to come in.

"Oh uh... Y-Yeah. Hmn, I uh... say... Do ya... think I could walk ya's home..? Guh. What am I talkin' 'bout.. I only just met ya's. I'm sorry. I probably sound rather creepy..." His voice trailed off he wasn't the best at this whole romance thing.

"Well... We'll see...!" Winking at him Melle stuck out her tongue and giggled.

At that moment the teacher walked into the classroom and pointed at the board. "Apparently, the school believes we should have a re-cap on Sex Ed. All of you are old enough by now or know enough, so I don't think these are necessary, but, bring them home and have your parents sign them and bring them back in. So for today we will finish up what we started last week and tomorrow we'll move onto Sex Ed."

Both Melle and Stinkie found themselves turning redder than a beat at that moment when the teacher talked about that. The reason Melle blushed was just due to the fact that she was so shy about these sorts of things. On Stinkie's end, it's just because other than what he learned through Stretch talking and accidentally flying in on couples, this would be the first time he's ever really 'learned' about it in over 100 years. "Dis is gonna be a LONG week..."


	8. The Walk Home

After hours of waiting the school bell had finally rung and the classes were dismissed. Stinkie who'd fallen asleep on his desk and drooled shot right up in his seat as he screamed out. "W-WHAA!? I.. I didn' do it..!" His eyes widened they shifted around the classroom as the kids were leaving. A few of them laughed at him which in turn just annoyed him a little. Though one thing bothered him, where was Melle...? Had she left without him..?? "Hngh.. Dang it! I wanted ta walk 'er home..!" The ghost jumped to his feet and shoved his book into his backpack. It was then that Melle gently tapped him on his shoulder from behind.

"Hehe, Looking for someone?" Smiling widely at him she closed her eyes and giggled softly.

"H-huh?! Wha... Oh..! Heheh, Y-yeah. I was afraid ya'd gone on home wit'out me. I'd still like ta walk ya's home. I mean if dat's alright witcha..?" Looking rather nervous Stinkie rubbed his arm. After all this was an important set-up that HAD to be done. If he didn't know where Whipstaff was at when he was "Boomer", he couldn't just make himself appear there whenever he wanted. Which wouldn't work very well to his advantage.

"Oh..! S-Sure, but I've gotta warn ya. It's..well... It's .." With her eyes shifted to the ceiling Melle tried her best to explain.

"Haunted." Ghastly finally spoke up and appeared before the two of them. She'd watched that Boomer kid all day and she was curious as to why he wanted to get so close to her friend. Sure it seemed as if the sap was love struck, or, was it one of the school kids playing a prank..? That or perhaps it was someone else. Either way she wanted to test this guys reaction to her.

"GWAAH!" Stinkie forced himself to scream and jump backwards. This ultimately caused him to tumble over a chair and land splattered out on the floor in the next row. The poor specter winced and grimaced as he now realized how much pain those fleshies feel when they hurt themselves. After all he had to solidify his body for this. "Augh..D-Dat hurt.."

"Hrmpf.." With her arms folded over her chest she stared at Stinkie and his reaction. "Boy, He's polite isn't he..?"

"Oohh Ghastly, Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything mean to me. In fact he's been rather sweet and kind to me all day long. Oohh I HOPE you didn't just scare him off with that stunt!" Melle angrily scolded her friend as she helped Boomer back up to his feet. Normally she didn't mind when Ghastly did that but when it came to a boy that treated her well all day...? That she couldn't handle. "Well...as you can see.. Ghosts are.. well...real.. And there are 4 more at the place I live. One is sweet and kind, but the other 3 are rather... rowdy and rude. They'll torture you, play pranks on you and steal your food. They'll call you names.. and everything."

"Heh, Dey sound like fun.." With Melle's help he was finally placed back onto his feet with his backpack on. "Well it's nice ta meetcha...uhm..Ghastly was it...? I'm Boomer.." Holding out his hand to shake hers all he got in return was a raised eyebrow and a question.

"So... why do you have only 4 fingers...?" Oh she wasn't the type that was afraid to ask. Ghastly knew the answer she expected to hear. In fact she hoped the he freaked out because of her asking it.

"G-Gee... Didja bring one of dem meaner ghosts witcha...? ...Havin' only 4 finguhs is part o' my..disease ting." Stinkie forced his eyes to become watered over as well as making them shake with hurt. "I.. I know I'm differen'.. Y'dun gotta RUB it in..!"

"GHASTLY..! Augh, I'm sorry Boomer, I really am, She'll behave. I promise.." Quickly Melle hugged onto him and softly rubbed his back as she glared at Ghastly. It was then that Ghastly sighed and apologized for her actions but, it didn't stop her from being curious as to what this fella was up to. There was still no telling whether or not he really cared for her friend or not."You can walk me home. C'mon.." With that Melle lead him on out of the classroom her arm around his shoulder.

"T-Thanks Melle.." A warm smile placed onto his face as he laughed inside of his head at Ghastly and how her attempts at getting him blew up in her face. Yet another feeling crept over him that he rather ignored as he didn't know what it was. It was a foreign feeling though his cheeks filled with blush. It happened the second she put her arm around his shoulder. Once they started walking towards Whipstaff Stinkie began to ask questions trading answers with Melle. "..Favorite color is green..and I love Cheese!! Oooh ooh... and Baked beans. Haha, guess y'know what my favorite place is den right..??"

"Taco Bell?! " Laughing Melle looked at him clinging tightly to her backpack. "That's what it sounds like anyways!"

"Dat's right!! Boy...ya are good at dis. So, why are ya's livin' he'e at Whipstaff if you an' Kat ain't related..?" He finally popped out one of the questions and hoped he'd get an answer.

"Let's just say that my mother died a few years back. I was going to be forced into a foster home since that meant that both of my parents were dead. I didn't really want to live with any NEW parents especially since they all acted like they didn't want me. So I ran off...and lived on the streets. I ate from garbage cans and whatever Ghastly here could find me. That's when I finally decided I might as well finish up my schooling here. Ghastly snuck into the data banks and got me in. So I started going here that's when the kids started picking on me because obviously I didn't have anything to wear.. but the same... and I smelt horrible I guess. Oh that's the other thing. I can't smell..and I'm allergic to soap... and I cannot stand the smell of perfume since all I smell are the chemicals. I met Kat and she ...found out who my mother was and immediately invited me to... stay." Melle's eyes shifted to the ground.

"Who...Who's ya mudder...?" Stinkie pried just a little more as he swallowed. He had no clue that she was allergic to soap and the fact that she couldn't stand perfume. This fleshie suddenly became more and more exciting and not so bad at all. That funny feeling he had only seemed to grow a little more with the newly learned information.

"Her name was Carrigan, she rightfully owned Whipstaff. Though...she died while trying to take possession of it or rather, the treasure that was inside. There's not a day I don't miss her but...then .. knowing my mother she probably brought it on herself." Quietly she rubbed her arm and looked at him. Stinkie was shocked never in a million years would he have guessed that she was the daughter of Carrigan! Well one thing was for sure he had a scoop for Stretch. Though at that moment he was rather unsure of whether to tell him or not. He knew his brother would hit the ceiling or worse if he found out that womans daughter was living in their home. That'd probably be the end of it for poor Melle staying there and all in all she wasn't a bad fleshie. However, if his brother knew he'd kept information from him he'd probably cross him over.

"I see.. I'm sorry. I didn' know... I won't mention it again." Stinkie smiled lightly at her and patted her on the shoulder. "Sssoooo... Eheheh, tomorrow... Wouldja mind if I walked ya ta school too..?"

"Sure.. I don't see why no-...?" Melle paused and looked over her shoulder to Kat who was running to catch up with them. "Haha, I wondered where you were!"

"Y-YEAH...!! Sorry, I had to stay later for something. So h-how's everything going...?" Nervously she smiled and looked at Stinkie rather unsure of whether or not to trust this guy yet. Especially after what had happened earlier there at the school.

"Well from this ghoul's point of view rather boring, though I don't think Melle should've told Boomer here about her past like she did." Smirking Ghastly looked at Kat and then back at those two. "He's a little too curious for his own good I'd say."

"W-what..? Why... Why would you tell him everything...? You've only just met him.." Kat flapped her hands around a little as she didn't understand. It confused her how Melle could trust this guy so easily after only just meeting him. That was it! Stinkie now had enough with being persecuted by these two for no good reason. Well Kat maybe had a little but Ghastly shouldn't have judged him like that. So finally when Melle went to speak up he spoke up for himself.

"WELL den you two tells a fella how he's supposed ta find out about a gal he's gotta crush on..! Yeah, sure, ya might not believe in love at foist sight but it CAN happen y'know..! Sheesh, I wanted ta know mo'e 'bout her so I could make sure dat I never upset wit anythin' dat I said! Also I wanted ta see what she liked an' what we had in common. Y'know.. so I could bring things fa her ta look at an' such. Where's you two been unduh a rock?? It's called communication! Anyways... I uh.. I guess ya home now Melle. I'm sorry it toined kinda bad here at da end. See ya in da mornin'...?" He smiled gently at her.

"Y-Yeah.. I'll see you then." Warmly she smiled back at him and even hugged him tightly. "Bye..!" Laughing she stood there and waved until he was out of sight. Kat and Ghastly both stared after him a little longer before looking at Melle. There were a lot of things that he'd said that were true. Though there was still a lot of mystery about him that they didn't know about. They wouldn't say anything more to Melle right then but they would spy on the Trio and see if they were up to anything. If they weren't then they'd be happy to be proved wrong. So quietly the girls followed one another inside the manor. Meanwhile around the other side of the gates Stinkie carefully watched and waited for them to get inside.

"FINALLY...I thought dey'd nevuh get in dat joint..!" Sighing with relief Stinkie quickly removed the clothing and carried them all inside through an upper window. "Oy.. I can't believe I gotta do homewoik. Dis isn' gonna be easy. I ain't done dis sorta ting...in a LONG toime." Mumbling he placed the bag and the clothes under the bed. "Foist I guess I'm gonna have ta... " He shuddered "T-Take a shower..BLECH..." the idea alone caused him to cringe and curse. Of course he only used water to rid himself of the flesh tone. By the time that was done Stretch and Fatso were there smirks plastered upon their faces. They waited to be informed about anything that he'd found out.

"So bro...what'd ya find out...?" Stretch grinned mischievously as he placed an arm around his brothers shoulder. Stinkie in turn just stared and gulped as he pondered whether or not to tell Melle's secret just yet. For some reason this just turned a lot harder than he had expected it to be.


	9. In Deep Sludge

Elsewhere down in the lab of Whipstaff, Casper after hours of playing and messing around with the Lazarus had finally managed to get most of the ingredients. All but one that is. There was just no way to figure it out on his own. What was that last ingredient that he needed..? His father had done very well to hide his special formula and keep it out of the hands of those who'd try and use it for their own scheme's. "I know my Dad had a special place where he hid all of research papers. The ones that worked and the ones that didn't he just burned.." Floating from spot to spot the confused boy looked and prayed to find the paper work. "I wish that I would've payed more attention to what Dad said.." Getting rather frustrated at this point Casper placed himself down on one of the tables. What could he do now...? One obstacle after another. It'd take him forever to look through all of these papers that his father had stored. It was then that he heard Kat's voice as it sounded through a voice chute his father had installed. It was something J.T. had built to make things easier on knowing just when dinner was done, or when someone had arrived for him up at the door. More often than not it was used for the second more th an the first. Usually J.T. ate most of his dinners down there while he invented things.

"Casper...?? Are you down there...?" Kat's voice echoed down the pipe as she listened for a reply.

Casper just stared at the pipe a moment and sighed. He had hoped that he would've been able to surprise Kat by being human again when she came home today. Well that was just great now wasn't it..? It was then that it dawned on him. Perhaps if he told Kat she'd be able to help him with his search to find the ingredients..! "It'd be nice to have some help and it'd be a lot less lonely at that." Without wasting another second and a smile plastered upon his face Casper laughed and took off quickly up through the floor. It only took a matter of seconds before he reached Kat. "Hey there!" His voice happily rang out.

"Gah!" Crying out Kat jumped back. Though he hadn't meant to Casper accidentally scared Kat a moment. Closing her eyes tightly she placed a hand over her chest and sighed with relief as she looked at Casper with a little scold in her eyes. "Don't... Do that again." Lightly she laughed, a smile having formed soon after.

"Heheh, s-sorry. What's up...? Didja have a good day at school...?? Sorry I didn't stop in I kinda got side-tracked by something." Smiling Casper nervously explained and hoped that she understood. This was Kat though so he wasn't too worried about it.

"Yeah, I did except..." The tone of her voice sounded confused and yet concerned at the same time. Those brown eyes rolling to the side as she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Except what...? What happened...? Who did it...?" Quickly Casper tilted his head and even stretched out his neck a little to keep eye contact with her. It always figured that when he didn't show up she had a hard time with someone.

"Well there's this new guy at school named Boomer. The thing is...that... I... I think it was Stinkie.. He played this really LAME fart-joke on me and got the whole class to laugh. That and he was hitting on Melle the whole time. It was... kind of disgusting. I'm just worried that it might've been him. I don't want him to be messing around with Melle's head like that. I mean, she's... kinda like a little...sister y'know..?" Frowning she clasped her hands together and sat down on a seat with a light frown. Casper listened closely and nodded putting a finger to his lip. It was rather shady, a person just suddenly coming there and all of that having happened. He wouldn't put it past his Uncles to do something so devious but, Stinkie...? It almost made him laugh as he wouldn't have figured him to be the type to talk to females like that, or at all for that matter.

"Well I've never witnessed my Uncle hitting on a girl ever, not that I can remember right now anyways. I just don't think he'd be the type interested in it. Even if it were just for giggles..." Shaking his head Casper shrugged and tried to explain to Kat.

"Whatta ya mean?? I can hit on a ghoul..! A course I'm interested in dem, I certainly ain' inta guys..." Shuddering Stinkie cringed and stuck out his tongue. "Jus' watch dis...!" Well if that hadn't been a bad sign already he flew over and placed his arm around Kat's shoulder. With his head tilted upwards he then proceeded to belch rather loud and long. "Hey dere beautiful, wanna help me in da moines an' dig fa gold?? Heheh..It jus' kinda sticks to ya..!" Cackling he winked as he pulled out something of the sort from his nose.

"EEeeEEEeeeeWWWWwwwwW!!" Disgusted by what Stinkie had just done Kat raced over to Casper and just stared at him.

"D'aww... Well if it was a REAL ghoul dey woulda said yes!" Groaning and rolling his eyes Stinkie floated on out of the room with his arms folded over his chest as if his feelings had been hurt.

"Okay...so...maybe we... DON'T have to worry about it... But... It'd still be good to... make sure... in case?" Still rather disgusted about what just happened Kat grabbed her throat as she nearly gagged. The last thing that she wanted to see or hear was THAT.

"Sorry about that... Well My day hasn't gone so well either. I finally decided that I wanted to find my Dad's ingredients list so that I could make the Lazarus just like he did a long time ago! The problem is that I can't find it all by myself. There's so many papers to look through in the lab. I need help but my Uncles won't help me and I wouldn't dare let them know what I'm planning on. They'd probably try to find it and hide it on me." Frowning Casper looked up with saddened eyes at Kat.

"Well.. I've got some time before dinner's ready. C'mon I'll help you look." Gently Kat smiled as she started up the winding stairs with Casper. When they reached the top she placed herself happily in the seat ready for the ride on down. "Now, You DID disable that Up and Atom machine right...?" Squinting her eyes suspiciously at Casper she only prayed that he had.

"Yeah..! I think I did... one way to find out huh..?" Shrugging Casper pulled the latch and started up the chair.

"Casper..are you... Casper..! What do you mean you think...?! Casper, no, I can't get these clothes dirtied up like thaaat...!" Crying out the second Kat hit that area she started being pampered and prepped up by the machine. Irritatedly she let out one last, "CASPER!!" to show just how annoyed she was by that little mistake.

"Heheh...Oops..Sorry Kat." Rubbing the back of his head he figured he'd get an ear full once he got down there.

Meanwhile Stinkie who'd watched them kinda smirked to himself. He managed to lie to both of his brothers for the time being about getting any information. After all if he was going to tell on this fleshie there'd have to be something like motivation behind it. So he figured hey, he's home, he's not dressed up like a school boy anymore, time to have some fun spying on her here..! Of course he wondered just where Ghastly was she was something he'd have to deal with before getting any alone time with Melle. Though as long as he stayed invisible he was alright, except for his smell. So... how was he going to hide that...? Tapping his chin he pondered to himself as he flew up the stairs and towards the girls room. Turning himself transparent he allowed himself to peek through the wall. Oddly enough Melle nor Ghastly were anywhere to be found there. Stinkie raised an eyebrow in confusion to this. He KNOWS that she's here because nobody left the house yet, not that he knew of anyway.

"Dang..."Dey ain't he'e. Hmn, Her notebooks are though..! So I know she ain' doin' her homewoik yet." Quietly he chuckled. There was a sinister grin as he figured he'd just let her do the work for a few of the subjects she was really good at, then just copy it all down and submitting it himself. Of course he'd be smart enough to change a few things to make it sound like his. Hey, It was at least ONE way of getting this work done without having to spend all night on it himself. "Well s'long as I'm waitin' might as well get good an' doity..! Heheh, her toilet's da woist one in da whole manor..!" Chuckling Stinkie just allowed himself right on through that door. Not paying a lick of attention to what's going on around him he just lifted the lid on the toilet. It was then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Almost in slow motion his head turned and those eyes of his shot wide open his pupils shrinking to what he saw. There in the tub sat Melle freaked out and covering herself up the best she could with her arms and legs pulled up to block the view.

Those golden eyes looked her up and down briefly as a hand clasped over his chest. It wasn't that he was completely startled, but something almost felt like it throbbed inside of that empty chest and even down near his gut. "GAH, DON'T SCREAM!!" Stinkie closed his eyes tightly and waved his hands in front of him as he blushed deeply. "I PROMISE, I didn' come in he'e ta peek or nutin' like dat..!! Y-Yer room jus' has da grossest toilet...! I wanted ta get myself stenched up badly, a-an yer toilets good fa dat. I'm sorry...I didn'... mean ta..do dis..!" the ghost swallowed and in his mind he asked himself, just what the hell he was apologizing for?! Shouldn't he be GLAD if this chick screamed and freaked out. Why didn't he take advantage of this situation a little better..? There was something that stopped him. Which is what puzzled him the most, what stopped him and what the heck felt like it was throbbing in his chest? He didn't have a heart..! Did...he?

"Y-YEAH RIGHT! You sick twisted perverted ghost..! AUGH...! Don't you DARE look at me or when Ghastly gets back you'll feel such pain even for a dead guy!" Turning away from him she blushed deeply and narrowed her eyes at her knees. That was the last thing she had expected to have happen to her. The last thing that she wanted to have happen after such a great day at school..! "If you're gonna put yourself in the toilet, do it already.. I'm still.. mad at you..! Acting like you were my friend around the house but then treating me like you did at the school..." Her lower lip quivered as she nearly wanted to cry. "I thought you were different... nicer than those two."

Staring at her backside Stinkie placed himself half way into the toilet and sighed. "Heh, Stretch makes da rules aroun' he'e. I can't go against my older Bro. He's done so much fa me an' my brudder. Wit'out 'im we usually ah kinda lost. It's a ghosts job t'scare anyways. Not dat it made it right fa me ta do dat ta you, but, y'know.. it was fun I'll admit."Lightly he chuckled and grinned. "Sorry... Maybe if ya tried it sometoime you'd like it..! Scarin' I mean..heheh. I really... uh... was bein' nice dem toimes. But, when it comes down ta it I'mma ghost an' a ghosts gotta scare..!!" with his arms folded over his chest. "It's how dis woild woiks. So... Whatcha doin' takin' a bath...? I mean I thought ya's didn' like dat kinda ting.." his voice disappointedly trailed off.

"I'm taking it because I need to get rid of the dead itchy skin. If I didn't Kat was going to spray me with perfume. Nyeh... That and there's this guy.. I wanna impress. NOT that YOU'D care about anything like that... or understand." With her head tilted she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Impress a... GUY...?" A Grin formed on his face. It worked! She was buying into his charms he'd been laying on as a fleshie. "Well...lemme tells ya 'bout guys. Dey like it best when ya's jus' be yaself.. an' when ya's truthful wit 'em. Heheh, but from where I'm sittin' looks like all ya gotta do is be yaself, he'll notice ya's plenty wit dat bod- ..." Slapping his hand over his mouth Stinkie swallowed roughly and looked at Melle in a panic. He couldn't believe what he'd just uttered!

"W-WHY... YOU... GRAH, GET OUTTA HERE YOU PERVERT...!!" Melle screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood up and stormed towards that toilet.

"G-GAH...! G-GOTTA GO, I'M FEELIN' RATHER FLUSHED..!" With that he pulled the lever and made his way on down and outta there just as the lid was slammed down. There was NO WAY he was going to stick around and deal with her wrath after saying what he had to her. Boy could he have been any stupider with how he phrased his sentence there...? That's the last thing she probably wanted to hear, but he couldn't help it really..! Though he wondered why he couldn't help it. As he splashed out of the other end covered in sewage and more he just sat there and stared ahead of him. A firm grip tugged at his chest and gut as he wondered just what the heck was wrong with him. "I was...bein'.. nice...an'... I complimented her..?! I... I liked her...b. NO!! WHAT AM I SAYING?! A COURSE I didn'...!! Hngh.. w-what's dis stupid feelin' in my chest, an' what da heck's up wit dis gut..!? It looks a lil bigger den it should be.." He growled and hit himself there just to see what the heck would happen. "HNGGGGGH!" Both of his eyes bulged out as he gave a very fine high pitch whine and slumped into the sludge.

"Stupid jerk..." Blushing to herself Melle stepped on over and dried herself off after letting out the water. "Grr... how dare he just... augh..!" She narrowed her eyes and whined. The last thing she wanted was to hear him making fun of her and how she looked, but, it turned opposite and he said something nice! Was he just being sarcastic or was he being truthful? Some part of her hoped he was being truthful but another part hoped it was sarcasm. Why did she feel funny when she was around him there? It was almost as if she'd known him from somewhere. Though the poor girl couldn't put her finger on it. Still now not only was Stinkie confused but, Melle was too..! "Stupid Ghost.." She quietly mumbled as she finished getting dressed and started on downstairs.


	10. Hints and Clues

By the time dinner had arrived both Casper and Kat had finished looking through ALL of the papers they could find. While they hadn't found exactly what they were looking for they still didn't return empty handed. There was a paper they had found with some rather odd writings on it. Kat quickly stuffed it into her pocket as they neared the dining room. Last thing that they wanted was for the Trio to know they were up to something. There was no doubt in their mind that they'd hide it on them or shred it so the secrets it held wouldn't be discovered. "Just act normal...' Casper whispered to Kat as he floated on into the dining area. Smiling she nodded as she too followed him into the room. Dr. Harvey was already seated at the table with his coffee and a few bits of paper work he was trying to finish before the food was completely set out. The Trio were there and as normal Stretch was more than happy to greet Casper with a good pull of his tail.

"Say Bulb-Head, why da hell weren't YOU cookin' dinnuh here?" With a look that could kill Stretch kept his eyes focused on Casper's.

"W-well I uh.. I... promised Kat that I'd help her out with something in the lab. For one of her school projects! I uh... I'm sorry.." Laughing nervously Casper shrugged his shoulders and cringed as he waited to be pummeled through a wall.

"Well, 'cause of you, dis gorgeous ghoul behind us had ta cook FOR YA..." Annoyed Stretch poked his finger against Casper's nose which proceeded to make a little honking noise. "You should think 'bout her feelin's..." his eyes narrowed at the boy, he just wouldn't' seem to let up.

"When did you start caring about people's feelings...?" Curiously the little ghost blinked and stared at his Uncle. That was the last thing Casper had expected to hear from Stretch.

"Well dis' is a special situation.. I make exceptions for beautiful women." Looking over his shoulder at Ghastly, Stretch grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Casper at that moment could feel himself just wanting to get sick in the nearest waste basket. In response to his comment that he'd made, Ghastly simply hrmpfed and slapped him hard across the face. Having found that to be rather hilarious Stinkie and Fatso both laughed and squirmed around in their seats. Of course this only furthered poor Stretch's embarrassment and caused him to get rather pissed off in turn. "WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU'S TWO LAUGHIN' AT?! Y'think DAT'S funny...?! Watch dis...!" Grabbing a hold of both of their heads he proceeded to mix and smoosh their faces together. This even managed to get Melle to giggle. That was a relief to Stinkie who had to watch her just sit there with a sour look placed upon her face because of earlier. Honestly the situation at the table had turned awkward at all sides.

When the moment had passed and both Stinkie and Fatso had pulled themselves apart, then together again Stinkie looked at Melle and smiled lightly to himself. When Melle noticed she blinked a moment then blushed, quickly having looked away from him with a HRMPF. She treated him just about the exact same as Ghastly treated Stretch. "Sooo, What's up wit you an' da fleshie...? She seems like she's rather ticked at ya's. It isn' cause of what happened before is it...? I mean wit dat week o school...?" Stretch curiously pried into his brother's business. This caused Stinkie to swallow as he squirmed and ducked down behind the table a little more.

"W-well I uh... N-not exactly, dough it might be paht of it. Heheheh.." Shifting his glance to Melle he blushed and then stared at the floor. Stinkie wanted to say what happened, but also preferred not to really say either. In fear that it'd cause his brother to try and make him force out details that weren't true.

"You really want to know, NOSY?" Melle slammed her hands down on the table and glared at all three of them. "I bet YOU were in on it, you jack-ass! This jerk flew into my bathroom while I was taking my bath, that PERV!! Then when I told him to leave he just sat there IN MY TOILET, and... told me I had a nice body..! UGH, You guys are REALLY SICK AND TWISTED!" After all there was no way he could've meant it, right...?

"OH good, y'noticed! We do aim to please...!" Stretch smirked and eyed down the girl, rather amused that she was so angered by something that was more than likely an accident, or was it? Had his brother finally started to take a few steps ahead and initiate things for once...? He only wished that he'd been there to see all of this as it unfolded! It sounded as if the whole thing turned out to be a laugh riot.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't even SCARED! You guys and your scare tactics are...lame...! You..." Enraged by this whole thing Melle erupted at Stinkie, having had enough of all of this being teased. " You're the worst ghost EVER! You're not even scary, CASPER'S scarier than YOU are! You try all these tactics but they never work. They're just sick." Huffing she folded her arms and planted herself down in her seat again. Stinkie just stared at her and for some odd reason or another found himself both humiliated and heart broken. Though while he looked sad he placed a rather pissed off look on his face to hide it as he rushed off through the closest wall. After hearing all of that it was clear that he needed time to vent. Stretch and Fatso in turn just glared and growled at Melle. Stretch was JUST about ready to make a motion at Melle when Ghastly intervened, floating right in front of Melle to protect her from the disgruntled jerk.

"You touch her, you deal with ME." Ghastly's eyes narrowed and glowed with an eerie red tone. There was no way she'd let him near her friend. Having not wanted to upset a potential opportunity for later, Stretch just reseated himself across the table and glared. It was then that Ghastly turned and looked at Melle with a frown, "Despite that it was wrong of him to do that. I think you kind of went overboard a little. He looked like his feelings were hurt. To a ghost scaring is almost everything. If he told you that your body was nice, despite how sick and perverted it was, at least it wasn't something bad. He could've mocked you and put you down about everything." Melle listened in closely to what Ghastly had to say. She couldn't believe it. She was taking their side! Though it was true she had gone a little over-board, and she was curious if he'd really meant what he said or not. It bothered her and finally she sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'm all done here..." Softly Melle spoke as she stood up and pushed in her seat. Quietly she retreated out of the door. Her eyes fixated on the floor she started on down the hall-way as she pondered just where Stinkie might be at. If she could figure it out she'd go there and apologize, despite that he shouldn't have entered in there anyways. After having looked for a few minutes she finally recognized the specter sitting on the couch. Stinkie had gone to the TV room to catch up on some Funnies which usually cheered him up. Luckily for Melle when she discovered him there he was laughing and had a hand placed on his stomach. "Uhm... Stinkie...?"

"Hrmng?" Pausing a moment, Stinkie turned his head and looked at her. A rather angered look placed over his face as he stared at the screen. "Oh, It's YOU! Whatta YOU want...?" With his eyes narrowed he waited for her reply, though he had half a mind to go through the floor and couch right there. Just to get away from her. Though there was still something that made him want to hear what she had to say, despite that he'd been bothered so badly earlier.

"I'm, I'm sorry for what I said at the table. I guess I went a little over-board because I was so angry at what you said. You don't suck at... scaring people. In fact you manage to scare me all the time and rather easily. Earlier I was frightened to death because of what you did there." If there was one thing Melle hated it was admitting that she was scared of something. Though, there was no way around it, this had to be done to patch up this racket. "...But, I'm still confused on whether or not you meant what you said earlier. It's bothered me since you said it. I don't like it when people say something like that. I don't know if it's ever the truth or if they're just being sarcastic. I get picked on for that too much and you know... it's really mentally degrading, just like you when I told you that you sucked at scaring. Can you see where I'm coming from now...?" Gently she rubbed her arm and gazed at him, hoping that he'd get what she wanted to hear right now.

Stinkie just stared a moment and then blushed as he looked away from her. Oh he read the expression on her face. He knew what she wanted to hear from him, but the question remained in his mind if he could do it or not. The last thing he wanted was for his brothers to be listening in on the conversation and hear what he had to say. "W...Well I uh... I ..." Trying to explain the words just fumbled around a bit as he attempted to let her know. "A...are... my brudders aroun'...? If dey ah I can't tell ya 'bout it." Nervously he grinned and shifted his eyes.

Melle looked around and shook her head. "Even so, I'll have Ghastly kick their butts if they do anything stupid, now... please... answer me...?" Frowning she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

It was then that Stinkie remembered just how good he'd felt earlier with everything that'd happened. It forced him to smile and he nodded. In a brief second he noticed what he'd been thinking and started shaking his head. How in the hell were THOSE thoughts getting into his mind!? Augh, This whole scare tactic was driving him nuts! "Well uh, anyways. I... I did mean what I said, though I promise I didn' see anythin'... I really didn'... Wish I 'ad..."

"OH REALLY?!" Smirking Melle grabbed up a couch pillow and whacked him with it as she laughed. Stinkie stared then smirked as he too grabbed up a pillow in which they proceeded to indulge in a rather short lived pillow fight once Melle kept falling right through him. The two of them laughed and placed themselves back onto the couch as they finished watching the Funniest video's together. They pointed out what they thought was hilarious about the clips and joked around about how funny those idiots looked. Especially when they were scared out of their skulls by their friends jumping out at them. As the time quickly passed by, Stretch and Fatso who'd finished their dinner entered into the room. They floated in one spot and glared at their brother for hanging around the human like that. They didn't understand how he enjoyed it so much.

"So...enjoyin' yaselves, MUCH...?" Grunting Stretch flew over in front of them his arms crossed while both Fatso and him blocked the TV.

"S-STRETCH...!!" Dropping the remote Stinkie sank himself down into the couch seat as he waited for his brother to start yelling.

"Yes, we were. You should try it sometime. It might help a ghost even like you to get laid. Hmp.. Then maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy. Well, I'm off to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow." Grinning to herself widely Melle walked on out of the room. This left Stretch angered and ready to explode, though he averted his eyes to Stinkie who he'd take it out on instead. Even Fatso had become fair game when he laughed at him as well.

Meanwhile up in Kat's room both Casper and Kat talked over the clues that were placed on the paper they'd found in the lab. "So... This... I think... This means... Under... stairs... Which stairs...? There's a whole lot of those..!" Casper sighed heavily as he stared at the paper and waved it around in his hand.

"Well...maybe these here tell of a specific set of stairs...! We'll have to just think it over really good. Though It'll have to wait until tomorrow as much as I'd love to keep this up. I've got school..." Kat gave a saddened look at Casper. More than anything she wanted to help him find the Lazarus ingredients. She figured it was the least that she could do after he allowed her father to come back to her instead of taking it himself.

"Yeah, you're right..." Agreeing Casper placed the notes in a safe spot in Kat's drawer then smiled. "We'll go over the clues tomorrow. Heh, I'll even try to figure it out while you're away too just in case if I can get it." Floating to the end of the bed Casper curled up where he usually slept and continued smiling up at Kat.

"Good idea... Night Casper.." Kat kissed the top of his head before she layed down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Night, Kat..." Warmly the friendly ghost smiled as he almost melted. The rest of the night he'd be able to dream sweet dreams for sure as he eagerly awaited tomorrow morning.


	11. Carrigan Returns

As the sun worked it's way over the ocean it's rays shimmered with every wave that rolled. The paper thin streaks crept through every window and boarded crack that it could find. Lazily in his bed Stinkie slept soundly as he cuddled a pillow close to him and smiled. The ghost dreamed happily of what it'd be like if Melle were a ghost. Now that would be something he'd love to see sometime! He bet she'd smell worse than his great granddaddies shoes after a 10 mile walk through the swampland of Ireland with feet fungus! Gently his cheek nuzzled the pillow as he grinned. The plush of the pillow made it feel so realistic as if he'd really been hugging a body. He imagined Melle to be so soft and squishy in his mind almost like a feather cloud. It was then that he snapped his eyes open and gasped, sitting straight up in his bed he threw the pillow to the floor and stared with wide-eyes. The realization of what his dream had been about poked fun at him over and over again! He couldn't believe it! Had he really dreamed of doing that with that fleshie?! Bewildered he lightly scratched his head looking rather annoyed to himself. As his eyes trailed the cracks of the floor his hand squeezed his red comforter gently. "GAH!!" It was when he spotted Stretch and Fatso that he cried out in surprise and fell to the floor with a thud. Sure he's a ghost but none the less if he isn't concentrating he still hits the floor.

Feeling rather embarrassed Stinkie blushed and grinned nervously up at his brothers who just continued to stare at him unamused by his behavior. Stretch's eyes seemed to pierce with a hatred unknown as he glared at his brother. The true tall tell sign of his brother's annoyance were that of his fingers that tumbled across his arm. "Eheheh, Hey dhere guys! What's up...? Whatcha starin' at me for...? DOH! Dun answer, I was makin' slime bubbles in my sleep wasn' I??" Grinning stupidly Stinkie picked up both arms and shrugged as he tried to play dumb about what happened. It slowly occurred to him that his actions had traveled farther than that of his dreams. He only hoped that they hadn't guessed who he dreamed about!

"Whatta we look like we're stupid 'er somethin?" Stretch growled out as he grabbed his brother up by the ecto near his neck. "Just what da heck were you dreamin' about?! Gettin' so sickenly cuddly wit dat pillow of yours! Dat's somethin' I'd expect from Caspuh, but not from YOU..!"

Just as Stinkie was about to reply the alarm clock he'd placed next to his bed rattled and rang all over the place. "OOH! Saved by de bell!!" A smile quickly formed as he looked at Stretch slyly.

"OOH! WHEN?? I LOVE dat show!!" Fatso chimed out happily as he clasped his hands together. "What...? Screech is my favorite..." He looked helplessly at his brothers who stared at him with uncertainty that they were related anymore.

"Dat is SO STUPID YER GIVIN' ME A MIGRAINE!" with that Stretch formed his right hand into a mallet and slammed it down onto Fatso's head.

"Dat's funny... cause I'm da one wit da splittin' headache...! OOugghh.." Fatso groaned as he split into to halves only to land on the ground and pull himself back together.

"NOW! As I was sayin'! I ... " Stretch just stared with his eyebrows furrowed at where Stinkie had floated. "Great... he vanished!"

"Since we're ghosts wouldn't we still see him...?" Fatso piped as he scratched the top of his head. Growling irritatedly Stretch smacked his own forehead bringing his hand over his face. How was it that he managed to last so many years with two imbecilic brothers like these, AND a friendlier than friendly nephew like Casper? A mystery he figured he'd be trying to solve for the rest of his afterlife at this point.

Swiftly Stinkie dressed himself into his Boomer disguise as he made his way outside to wait for Melle and Kat near the front gate. Hungrily he stared at the block of cheese he nabbed without anyone seeing. This wasn't exactly the breakfast that he had hoped for, but, at least it was something. Tiredly he started eating and stared down the street towards the school. There'd be no way he'd get used to moving around like this. OY and the home work, thank God, Melle had already finished hers and he copied. When he finished the cheese chunk he yawned and stretched. His mind was racked with thoughts about his dream he had earlier. Lightly a blush formed as he shuffled his foot on the ground. There was no way he could like a fleshie..! Was there...? There was just something about her that haunted him! Probably because she was such a weird girl. She was the only who ever watched that show with him and actually enjoyed it the night before! That and she tried to stand up for him?? After all he'd done to her...?? It perplexed him how someone could still be like that. As he waited for the girls the still tired specter drifted off to sleep, leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

There was a giggle and the next thing he knew he'd woken up to Melle who laughed and poked him. "Hey there sleepy head! How long have you been waiting out here??" With her eyebrows raised she straightened out her back pack. Stinkie gasped and shook his head a little as he pushed himself quickly off the wall.

"G-GAH! I..I fell asleep!? I ..er..I..I wasn' waitin' too awful long, I jus' didn' sleep all dat great last noight! Heheh, I uh,so, C'mon! Let's get goin' den heh, dun wanna be late 'er nothin'..." With a grin he started off into the direction of the school.

Melle just laughed and grinned widely to herself as she trailed after him. "You know you drooled right...?" picking on him she brought her thumb up to his mouth and carefully wiped away the drool and rubbed it onto her pants. "There y'go! Now no one will have to know about you being a drooling baby!" Sticking out her tongue she winked and looked towards Kat. Kat just kind of stared at her oddly a moment feeling rather nauseated by the whole thing. There was STILL something that wasn't right about all of this. It'd be her job to get down to the nitty gritty and find out just WHAT was going on. Did the Trio really hate her that much?

"HEY! I ain't no baby! Though dey are masters at makin'...er..nevuhmind.." Stinkie blushed at the feel of her fingers on his lips, and started to speak about gas though averted it so he wouldn't be caught.

Meanwhile at the Mixed Duds coffee shop across from his work Carrigan and Dibs talked over the fine details with Alvers about the manor. "So why is it so important that I hold off my demolition of this damned house...?" Alvers questioned. "It's an eye soar that needs to go.. It's been around far too long... ! I want it GONE!" Slowly a puff of smoke drifted into his face, causing him to cough as he irked his eyebrows high. Sitting across from him a woman dressed entirely in black slowly lifted up her head as she hid behind a black hat and thick black glasses that matched. A rather annoyed look placed on her face until she finally pursed her lips.

"There is a machine there that I want in the bottom of that house. This machine brings back ghosts from the dead. Of course it's not the machine alone..." Carrigan's voice trailed off as she looked at Dibs.

"There's a red liquid called, "The Lazarus". The last time there were 1 and a half viles down in the basement..And according to Carrigan one of the deranged dead living there brought a little girls father back to life using it..! We need the ingredients.." Quickly Dibs brought out the pictures and showed Alvers. The man swallowed and stared at Dibs and Carrigan a moment.

"How did she...?" Alvers narrowed his eyes at Carrigan as he pondered just what was going on here.

"Let me put it this way..." Carrigan's eyes lit up red as she eyed down Alvers over her glasses. "I wasn't given a good report card, so now I'm here for summer school. If I die while in this human form before I change my ways, I won't make it to the golden gates. I know this isn't exactly me being a girl-scout, but I figure, it's my property, I can do what I want with it...and I want a fortune." A smirk formed on her face. "So do we have a deal...?"

"Deal.." Holding out his hand Alvers shook on it and grinned.

Later on at school, " Sports? I dunno, I used ta play baseball...uhm, I like golf an' hockey though! Not very good at basketball, football or soccer... Eh, I dunno, Ma always said I tripped over my own fe-OOF!!" Books proceeded to fly into the air when Stinkie crashed to the ground. As the books clattered around him Stinkie winced and looked up what had happened. Amber stood there with the Ashley's and covered her mouth.

"Oops, I'm sorry, did I make you trip? I guess I just don't have an eye for losers..." Lightly she sighed and pushed her hair over her shoulders. "Oh, but I do have a good eye for couples. You two losers fit together perfectly in your little geekdom!" Lightly Amber laughed, her Trio of ditsy girls followed in example. Slowly Stinkie climbed back up to his feet and using some tricks with his feet gave the books up to Melle. His eyebrows narrowed a little as he looked at a spooked Melle asking if she was okay. Amber just growled as se stared at the two of them. "HEELLLLOOOO, I'm insulting you here.."

"Doh, I'm sorry, you were talkin? I guess my brain just doesn't compute Stupidity." A smirk formed on Stinkie's face as he continued his walk with Melle."Hehehe, I picked dat up from my brothers..!" Stinkie winked and whispered to her.

"Boomer, you are AWESOME!" Winking at him she walked into the science room. As they walked in they placed their papers into the tray with their "parents" signatures. "Well todays the big day...!"

"The big day fuh what?" Stinkie raised an eyebrow as he placed himself down on his stool. Slowly his eyes wandered over to Kat who glared at him, 'knowingly'. Swallowing Stinkie averted his eyes to Melle again and tried to remain calm. That bratty Kat was going to get him into trouble some how..

"You know, Sex Ed?? I don't know why but I feel so nervous about it...! Something keeps turning around inside my stomach, like butterflies or...yeah.." Blushing Melle placed herself down on her seat and prepared her desk. Stinkie swallowed as his eyes widened behind the glasses. That's right! That's what he'd had the paper signed for. Immediately his stomach turned and twisted into knots. He had to listen to that review in class with her next to him?! His non-existing heart pounded faster and faster in his chest as he started to feel a little heated. What bothered him so much about this..? As the teacher entered into the room you could tell he was tense about this himself. His worries were that the class would act out immaturely and mess up the whole teaching process. As he scanned through the papers to make sure they were all signed he sighed with relief.

"Alright, Let me make this perfectly clear now. If ANY of you have an giggles or laughs that you'd like to get out, please take this moment to do it. Anyone who disrupts the class in any way after that will be handed a detention and if continued a call home where we will have a discussion with your family, or if needed be, Worse!" The teacher firmly stated as he looked at the class and let them get out their giggles and chuckles. When everything died back down the teacher proceeded to start the lesson. First off he pulled out the human body chart and pointed to each and explained their functions. Both Melle and Stinkie focused a little too much at the chart as the pointed out the function of the penis. Stinkie's face was nearly as red as a tomato as he stared with his jaw dropped. From time to time he'd look from the chart to his lap.

"Eh-heh...a...a little t-too much info wouldn' ya say...?" Stinkie whispered to Melle as he pulled on his collar to relieves some heat. "I.. I think I've started sweatin' over he'e... d'ythink he'll toin on da fan...?" Not that HE minded the sweat, but when -he- started to sweat more often than not EVERYONE noticed.

"U-uhm...y-yeah.. I... I guess... I mean.. well, It's what we have to know or else he wouldn't be saying it.." Blushing Melle looked away from him, it was hard to look at him while hearing them talk about sex. Her eyes almost always looked towards his lap and actually some others as curiosity ensnared her. She wasn't the only one though! Kat herself even day dreamed about a certain boy she danced with not too long ago, wondering what it would've been like to be with him, or if they ever would've..? Well if they found the Lazarus ingredients, would they...? They could after all... Kat in turn blushed.

As they started on about the female body, Stinkie could feel himself becoming a little far over-heated. Everyone in the class had started taking notice of the raunchy smell that filled the air. It was almost as if a skunk had died. Everyone's noses scrunched and complaints filled the room as they tried to figure out where the smell came from. Melle who couldn't smell of course just raised an eyebrow at the students and sighed. It was because of them that it took so long to get through this! She just wanted out of this class and fast! Stinkie of course acted as if something smelt rather awful himself, but really couldn't find the words to say. "PLACE your focus to the boards please...!! Now as I was saying the glands of..." The teachers voice trailed off and Stinkie could no longer hear him. The teachers mouth moved but the only voice Stinkie could hear was his own. Those golden eyes that hid behind the glasses trailed over the details of the female body. Over and over again he beat himself up trying not to be tempted to look at Melle, though he couldn't stand it no matter how hard he fought it! It reminded him of the bathroom the other day. The boy started to squirm in his seat and shifted as he tried NOT to imagine her figure.

"M...melle...I... I need ta get outta he'e...I ain't...f-feelin' good!" Stinkie's teeth chattered as he looked towards her nervously. Just as Melle was about to ask him what was wrong, the two of them were called to the front of the class. Their faces flushed over with embarrassment as the kids around them laughed and whispered amongst each other.

"Since you two seem SO interested in our little lesson, I figure, why don't we use you both as an example? So class... let's say these two decided to go out one night. Things start to get heated...The next thing they know they're married... and-" The teacher trailed off as he made an example.

"MARRIED?!" Stinkie's eyes turned to about the size of a pea as he listened in horror to the teacher talking. Of course the little out burst made the students roar with laughter as he shivered in his shoes.

"AND... as I was saying... They decide to have sex one night, what would be the correct position for this...?" As the teacher asked he was answered by one of the students. "Correct... They would face each other like this..Or any of these other possible ones." The teacher corrected Stinkie and how he stood, placing Stinkie's hands where they'd need to be and the position for it to work. There was a reason he did this and it was to show them that he was NOT joking about embarrassing them or getting them in trouble if they acted up in his class.

"D-Dahi...yugh... ah.nngh... Hnnghh.. heheh...!" Stinkie grinned feverishly at his position with Melle, seeing her blush just as badly. His mind raced with naughty thoughts as he found himself rather light headed. "I...uh...medic...!" with that the boy collapsed to the ground in faint.

"BOOMER!" Was the last thing he heard as he watched Melle cover her mouth and stare at him until everything turned black. When he woke up he found himself surrounded by medics who wondered just how he could be alive without a heart beat. Grinning nervously he forced a heart beat to start. The doctors immediately asked him to be tested in their lab, but of course he disagreed. Quickly he rushed into the halls without waisting a minute.

"M-MELLE?? Melle??" Panicked he looked up and down the halls until he spotted her and raced over to her. "Melle! H-Hey dhere, I didn' scare ya's 'er nothin' did I...? I..I mean, I didn' mean ta if I did.. I'm sorry 'bout dat.. It just..." His face flushed over, even if he wasn't sorry about possibly having scared her, it still worried him that she might be mad at him. Why?? He didn't know, but it just did.

"Boomer!! You're okay!" Smiling Melle hugged onto him tightly and shook her head. "Don't worry about it..! I'm just glad to see that you're okay! "

Kat watched rather amused by the fact that Stinkie fainted in front of everyone like that. It wasn't a fake faint either which started up her curiosity even more. There was something very strange going on and no matter what she'd try to get to the bottom of it. "So...shall we start on home? It's... getting kind of...late..." The other two agreed and as they approached the Gate once they arrived at Whipstaff the two exchanged glances.

"Well I uh... I guess I'll see ya's tomorrow.."Stinkie frowned and looked away.

Looking at him a little slyly Melle glanced at him and kissed his cheek. "Later Boomer... feel better...!" Waving she started on into Whipstaff with a smile on her face.

"Come on...you can't be serious..." Kat stared at Melle frowning at her.

"I...I do...!" Grinning widely he touched his cheek and sighed happily. Once the girls were out of sight he floated in place a moment. "GUH, What am I thinkin?! A fleshie an' me.. I ... I can't..! I ... I want...but I don't want... Dis is STUPID! I'm HATIN' DIS!" Flying on into Whipstaff Stinkie landed on his bed. "I'm back...! I didn' loin a thing t'day! So dun ask!" Stinkie placed the clothes in their hiding spot. "Whatta ya starin' at me for like dat?"

"...SHE'S back... and SHE'S staying in J.T.'s room..." Stretch stated flatly, coldly and by his narrowed purple eyes which burned like hell-fire, he was pissed.

"Who's back...?" Stinkie's eyebrow raised as he looked to Fatso who also was rather anguished by this as well.

"I AM." Carrigan stated announcing herself as she stood in the doorway and puffed on her cigarette.


	12. Stating Facts or Fiction?

As both Kat and Melle entered into Whipstaff the atmosphere almost seemed to shift immediately. The feeling of tension filled the air everywhere. It was enough to send a shiver down someone's spine if they weren't aware or used to it. Looking around Kat wondered where Casper was and why he hadn't yet greeted her..? To make it comfortable for herself and to ignore the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kat reasoned with herself that he was just finding the next clue. "HEY, WE'RE HOME!" Kat called out through the mansion. Melle felt the tension a little heavier than the others did though. So much that a frown formed on her face. She knew there was something wrong. What it was though she just couldn't pin point. Quickly Dr. Harvey rushed out to greet the girls and smiled warmly at them.

"Ah-ha...girls..!" The Doctor moved around nervously as he placed his arms around their shoulders. "Why uh, why don't' we have a talk in the library huh? Just the three of us.." With a very anxious smile he forced them to move towards the doors of the library. "I think it's time that we all had a discussion about acceptance. Yes, I feel we should learn about how to accept one another and what can and cannot happen!" Over and over in his mind Dr. Harvey tried to think of the right way to break it to the girls that Carrigan was alive and living there now with Dibs. Both Melle and Kat stared at him and wondered just what could've brought this on. "What I mean is...for example...we've already accepted that Casper and the Trio are ghosts, that live here and are very much real, but, we also need to... learn how to accept that... someone may or may not own this house and owning it entitles them to certain...things... that we may or may not like, but have to deal with and accept."

"Dad...?" Kat shook her head as she gave him 'the look'.

"Ah, I...uh, I don't know how to tell you girls this. Especially you, Melle, but... Carrigan is... alive. She's...moved into Whipstaff with Dibs...and they will be living here for...as...long as they want." Dr. Harvey cleared his throat, while his hands jittered around.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Both of the girls jumped to their feet as they sounded out in unison.

"What does CASPER and the Trio think about this?! What about poor Casper...?? Dad?? Where is he??" Kat begged to know as she latched onto her fathers arms. She followed his eyes to upstairs knowing full well what that meant. Swiftly she raced upstairs and for his toy room. "CASPER? CASPER!!" Kat sounded through the halls of Whipstaff. When she reached the room she found Casper perched upon his train as it circled the room. His face was buried into his hands as he felt cornered in his own home. "...Casper..?" Softly Kat questioned and waited sympathetically for an answer from her friend.

"I... I don't get it..." His voice trailed off as he spoke in placid tone. "We both watched her cross-over that day.. How could she be alive again..? How could they allow it?" Slowly he removed his hands to reveal his blood shot eyes from having cried so much. "Kat, she...she took over my Dad's room..! Not only that but she wants..." Distressed by even the thought of what he'd say next Casper paused and huffed. "...She..." Again he tried but in his state found it hard to say. "She wants the Lazarus... to... to take it out of.."

"She can't!! That's...THAT'S YOURS! That's your father's! She CAN'T take it...!" Kat getting irritated quickly by the witch just moving in and having claimed things hers, stormed off quickly to find her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't! This was just wrong, She wouldn't stand for it!

"But KAT!" Casper quickly followed after her and frowned. He really didn't want to make this any messier than it had already turned out to be. "Kat... it's HER home now..! SHE has the deed in her name and...Ghosts can't fight that...e-except for scaring... and.. it's really hers if it.." Pleading with her Casper shifted himself around in front of her.

"Casper, I don't care if she has a deed. If you are around and can talk like this and think on your own... and act... Then in a way you're still alive! It's still yours...! It's your home you've been here... she's a...a guest..! She can't take it..." Kat pushed her way through her friend and down the stairs to find her. All that mattered to her was that she had to try and stop this. After what Casper did for her it was the least she could do for him. There would be NO other way that she'd have it.

Meanwhile, Carrigan had slowly shifted herself from the door way and walked directly into the center of the Trio's room. A smug smirk continued it's placement on her face as she maneuvered through the room as if to show her dominance over the three of them. With every step she took her body language showed that she was fearless of them and regarded them as nothing more than mere eye sores. Indeed, since she had been revived her whole view on them had changed. She knew their limits and what they could do, and couldn't do in any way shape or form. In fact, she'd studied them for some time while she'd been in limbo. Despite that she could've cared less about anyone, it always bothered her to see them having a good time while she had none. That and she wanted to check up on how her daughter had turned out after her passing. Needless to say she hadn't been pleased at all with any of it. Treading slowly she looked at Fatso's bed and placed herself happily upon it. Stretch quickly floated over to her as to give her a piece of his mind but was quickly met with a face full of smoke instead. "We're you about to say something? Sorry." Her voice flattened out as she turned her attention to Stinkie. Placing her cigarette in the ashtray she climbed to her feet and strolled over to the wide-eyed specter. "So, what are the clothes for if you ghosts are always naked or do you have some kind of weird fetish...?" Gently she poked Stinkie in the chest.

"W-well...I ...uh... I..." Stinkie tripped over his tongue as he became nerve wrecked over being cornered by her. "J-Just goin' ta ...school..! Hehe... n-nevuh finished it...when...I was alive...?" The ghost tried hard to lie through his teeth. He knew darned well he graduated at the least.

An unamused look formed over her face as she removed her glasses to look at Stinkie. "Oh don't play stupid.. I KNOW what you three are up to with my daughter. If you three so much as hurt one hair on her head, there will be HELL to pay."

"Daughter? Who's ya daughter?!" Stretch irked an eyebrow as it quickly dawned on him before the witch even answered, But there was no way it could be, could there?

"Melle... DUH! Though I'll have to admit, that, it was rather fun to watch you squirm around her so much..." An evil grin formed as she released a little of the smelly ghosts secrets to the other two. Fatso and Stretch raised an eyebrow as they looked at Stinkie concerned about his mental health and why he'd squirm around Melle. Stinkie in turn shrugged and shook his head as he did his darned best to deny it. Besides who were they going to believe Carrigan or their own brother? "I hope you gentlemen will treat my partner well. I expect him not to be missing any limbs when he wakes up in the morning."

"MOM?!" Melle's voice cried out from the doorway. "...Mom...? I ... I don't understand how...you're..." Quickly Melle walked into the Trio's room and up to her. A million thoughts raced across her mind at that moment. She was happy that her mother was alive, but she was also confused and worried about what this would mean. Looking at Stinkie being rather frightened of her mother and the other two who appeared to be irritated she frowned. It was then it dawned on her what her mother had been doing to them. She'd been trying to get them scared of her or using her pushy ways to get them to bend to her will. "Mom, Would you leave them alone...? Please, this is THEIR room, I know you had a long and hard dealing with them before, but could you..." Shifting her eyes from Stinkie to Carrigan she bit her lip. Carrigan raised an eyebrow as she looked from Melle to Stinkie. A look of sarcasm washed over her face as she walked up to her daughter.

"Alright, I'll leave your little crush alone. Though honey, your taste is simply awful! Can't you be like a NORMAL girl and fawn over Orlando Bloom or something...? Seriously, Honey... he's dead.." Thumbing behind her at Stinkie Carrigan proceeded to place her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"MOM!!" Instantly Melle's face filled up with blush as she turned around and stomped her foot on the ground. How could her mother say something so outrageous like that in front of those three!? ESPECIALLY about Stinkie right in front of him! Boy, she knew that parents could be embarrassing but, that had been over the top! What caused her mother to do that to her? Oh right, she stood up for the Trio that always entitled her do be made fun of by her mother. "What gives you the?! That's... NO! Augh, Look! I'm just... they're... they're... I...AUUUGGH..." Grabbing her head Melle couldn't even look at Stinkie she was so embarrassed. The room quickly seemed to get hotter than she had realized as she turned from one direction to the next in her flustered state. The Trio only just stared with their jaws dropped as they watched the scene. Part of it was rather entertaining while the other part blew their mind into orbit. Was it true? Did Melle really like Stinkie just as he was?? What was going on here! Everyone in the room was now rattled, just how Carrigan liked it, Shaken, not stirred.

"Oh honey, You know I'm only teasing. Augh...though WHAT are you wearing..? Girl we are going to get you to the barber on the double..! Your hairs a mess...augh.. look at these split ends..! I swear it's no wonder you were made fun of by the kids at school and bullied. I'd bully you to...! You look like something the salvation army spat out!" Slowly Carrigan pushed Melle towards the door.

"But, I DON'T want to change! I'm perfectly happy with these clothes, with my looks!" Melle frowned and shook her head from side to side.

"How can you be happy with your looks? You're down right ugly...! No boy will ever want to date you in this state. Seriously.." Throwing her arms in the air Carrigan tried to reason with her daughter. "You even have your fathers disgusting blue eyes!" Rolling her eyes Carrigan slouched against the door uncaring that she severely ripped up her daughters feelings. Melle just stared at her as she slowly felt her heart go from racing to almost stopping. Slowly she looked at the Trio who for once had almost nothing to add or say. They just stared at her and watched as the girls eyes filled with tears. Shaking her head Melle raced down the hall to go and find a hiding place to cry. "What...?" A grin formed on Carrigan's face as turned into the hall way. There she'd be met face to face with a very angered looking Kat who'd heard everything. The look on her face was priceless as her eyes seemed to pierce right through Carrigan. "A little harder and that look could kill..."

"At this point, I wish it could. She doesn't deserve a mother like you! You don't TOUCH that machine in the basement, THAT'S CASPER'S! That's his father's machine...and potion! You can't take it, I won't let you..!" Kat charged straight forwardly with her words as she pointed her finger inches from Carrigan's face.

"I don't think you have any say in it spunky. This is my house, I own it, YOU and your father are the guests. So unless you want to be on the street, I suggest you stay out of my way." With that she turned and started on down the hall. Grinding her teeth Kat looked at the Trio then stormed off towards her own room. Needless to say not a single person in Whipstaff was rather happy or cheerful that night. The tension that had earlier filled the air only seemed to become thicker. No matter where you went in the Manor now it could be felt in every corner. To avoid one another everyone stayed in their own rooms or space hoping not to be bothered by each other. However, Stinkie dressed himself up as Boomer and braved the consequences as he started through Whipstaff looking for Melle. If it hadn't of been for Casper he would've never found her. She'd found her way to one of the very upper floor nooks with a window that over looked the ocean. Silently he watched her as she cried into her sleeves. The moonlight danced over her hair and the chair that promptly sat close by in front of a book shelf.

"Melle...?" Softly his voice chimed as he walked towards her and placed his hand on her back. As soon as she raised up her head he watched the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Gently he brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed away the tears from her face. "Sshhh...Dun cry..." Without even hesitating Melle wrapped her arms around Stinkie and squeezed tightly as she buried her face into him. It made her so happy to see him there right now. A part of her wondered if perhaps she had imagined this due to being so distraught by everything that had just happened. No, there was no mistaking this. The feel of his hands as they stroked her head and rubbed her back. 'What am I thinking?' Stinkie pondered to himself as he stared down at Melle in his arms. 'Why'd I start doing this...? Should I be doing this...? She feels so warm... why is my chest achin'...? I should be scarin' her... I'm a ghost! But she looks so... NO! DON'T SAY IT!' Gently he shook his head and without even realizing squeezed her tightly to him. "...I'm he'e... I'm he'e...Dun you worry gally.."

Slowly Melle calmed down and stopped crying as she felt him comfort her. There was something that she couldn't deny. His arms made her feel welcomed and secure, safe and happy. Why? She didn't know but it helped her and that's all that she cared about. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry you saw me cry. I never wanted to do this... My Mom's alive again... and she... she..."

"I know... Kat told me all about it..." Unknowingly he looked deep into her eyes through his glasses. "Lemme tell you what -I- think... You remember me tellin' ya's it was love at first sight right...?" Blushing deeply he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love yer blond hair, even when it's messy, especially when it's messy...an' yer... yer..blue eyes are captivating...! Yer clothes are great...I can't stand dem girls like Ambuh an' dem... dhere's a million of 'em out dhere! You my dear are unique... dun evuh change.." Softly he spoke words that he hadn't even realized yet were true words of love.

"So...you would...date me...?" Blinking at him Melle fumbled her thumbs around as she looked to the star filled sky.

"Heh... It'd be an honor if you'd lemme be ya boyfriend.." He grinned and placed his forehead against hers, not realizing that his golden eyes had peeked out over his shades. The second Melle saw his golden eyes with those rings around them she -knew- who he was. It hit her like a ton of bricks and she shook her head. She couldn't believe it...! He actually treated her like a normal human being, he wasn't trying to hurt her or scare her. There were feelings behind his words. Quickly her face flushed over as she thought about what happened earlier between them at school.

"You know you have...charming golden eyes...Boomer.." Slowly she batted her eye lashes up at him.

When Stinkie realized his eyes had shown he quickly pushed the glasses up and grinned nervously. "Ah-heh.. Th-Thanks but...d..dey ain't all dat special... So w-what about uhm...I mean..."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend..." Softly she purred out at him, closing in on kissing him. Stinkie's face flushed deeply as he watched her lips near his. They were inches away from his as the sounding of a throat clearing echoed in the small room. There at the door was Ghastly who floated with her arms crossed looking more than annoyed by the scene. "Ghastly...?" Melle looked from her position towards her friend as she now turned red again.

"It's dinner time and Dr. Harvey thinks you should go home now Boomer. So that the family can eat together..." Ghastly's tail swished from side to side as she glared down the boy.

"Y-yeah, good call on his part I... I'll see ya tomorrow den baby..!" Gently kissing her forehead Boomer set her to her feet and dashed off downstairs. The ghost was happy that she hadn't kissed him on his lips, but, WHAT HAD HE DONE?! He'd just kissed her on her head! Oh he was getting TOO much into this part! He couldn't handle this any longer. He was getting way too deep in over his head for it. That's it! He had to start trying to scare her again! To prove to himself that he wasn't falling in love with her for real! Yes, he could still be scary!


	13. Dinner Trouble

At dinner everyone remained quiet as they ate. Everyone except Carrigan and Dibs that is! "Augh, this is the worst crap I've ever eaten!" Carrigan's voice roared over the table.

"You've eaten crap?" Stinkie grinned widely as he stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Explains' why she's full of shit!" Stretch added and the Trio burst out into laughter as they played on Carrigan's words. Carrigan just rolled her eyes as she ignored them and continued on with her ramblings.

"Next time I'm just going to have Dibs make it. Why'd I even think that someone who's dead would know how to cook in the first place..? Those dead heads don't even have any taste!" Throwing a hand up in the air Carrigan groaned and continued to eat.

"Of course we do! I'm spicy.." Rolling his tongue he growled while wiggling his eyebrows at Ghastly.

"I'm Sour!" Stinkie belched loudly releasing his fumes over the dinner table. This caused Dibs to hit the floor as his chair fell apart underneath him. Which was good for him in any account as he tried to avoid the horrific breath.

"I'm Ginger...!" Turning into Geri from the Spice Girls, Fatso posed and winked at the group at the table.

"No wonder you parted ways!" Turning his head into a hammer Stretch slammed down onto Fatso's head, which in turn flattened Fatso to the ground. Melle covered her mouth and laughed as she watched them all act out. Kat and Dr. Harvey actually hadn't minded that the Trio acted up for once. Having had their home stormed into by Carrigan wasn't one of the best things that ever happened to them. In fact, it just might've been one of thee most annoying. It bothered them how she just threw her weight around and pushed into things that they wanted to do or needed to get done. Carrigan just proceeded to watch unamusedly at the Trio and everyone there. She knew they didn't want her there, but the fact of it was, she didn't want to be there either. All she wanted was to get that machine and ingredients, then get the heck out of there in a flash. After all she hated this house and once she got what she wanted it'd be gone anyways. There wouldn't be any need to keep it standing. Slowly her eyes drifted to her daughter as she watched her pick at her food rather than eating it. It appeared as if something had been on her mind. Being nosy she pondered just what it could be. Being ignorant about others feelings she just safely assumed that it was about school.

In all reality Melle was rather focused on having found out that Boomer had turned out to be Stinkie in disguise. Shifting her eyes from her plate to the smelly spook she sighed heavily. The Trio noticed that she'd started eying them down. "What y'gotta problem blood bag?" Stretch sneered and narrowed his eyes at her. Melle quickly waved her hands and shook her head. She really wasn't in the mood to start a fight with Stretch over this.

"What? Isn't she allowed to look? Or are you just trying to warn her, because when people look at you, their eyeballs melt..." Ghastly's arms folded over her chest as she approached Stretch swiftly. Both Fatso and Stinkie moved out of the pairs way. Stinkie moved behind Ghastly while Fatso moved just off to the side.

"Heh.." Stretch grinned at her as he leaned in close. "Baby, I hope you melt completely when y'look at me.." Wiggling his eyebrows he slowly smirked.

"The only thing that melts in a bit will be the ice cream that I'll throw at your head!" Growling Ghastly bunched up her fists and narrowed her eyes at the teasing spook. Oh how he ticked her off with his little come backs! What'd he do study a book on them or something?!

"Daw, Dat's nice of ya's, but I'm cool enough! Feel free ta pour ya sugar on me though, sweety...!" A smug grin formed as he ran his finger under her chin. It appeared to have taken her by surprise that is until the whole mood was interrupted by Fatso.

"Pour some...sugar on meee! C'mon an' fire me up!" Fatso blared out the lyrics as he dressed up in a blond wig, a soft blue jacket and some dark blue jeans. Everyone at the table paused and stared at the ghost while he made a fool out of himself. Roaring out in anger Stretch slowly bubbled over completely in red as he found himself wham-whacking Fatso straight through the wall.

"...Hrmpf, At least that would make your sour attitude a bit sweeter, Asshole..!" Abigail who had snapped out of it hissed through her teeth. Her words were almost like venom, the look on her face so dangerous. Which was basically everything that Stretch loved about her. Her wits easily rivaled his own and he liked a good competition with a pretty girl...! At least this dame had some sort of class going for her. That's about the only thing that allowed him to tolerate her living in his domain and getting her say about what happened with the fleshie. Still he made himself known as well to her, that he wasn't afraid to push her buttons right on back, even if it meant to the extremes!

"I guess if I'm dat sour, you'd bettuh pucker up an' gimmie dat...sugar..." Stretch's eyes narrowed slyly as he gently touched her face. When she'd been so focused and taken off guard he teased her even more. In an instant he'd kissed her deeply on her lips. It lasted only for a few moments as Ghastly groaned in disgust. Winding back her arm she plowed her elbow into Stinkie's gut and sent him tumbling across the table. The second her fist jolted forward it plowed directly into Stretch's nose, sending the spook soaring into the direction that Fatso had earlier been tossed. Floating there for a few more moments Ghastly finally screamed at the top of her lungs before she floated off. When Stinkie finally opened his eyes they'd be met with Melle's as they gazed down at him worriedly. A faint turning started in the smelly ghosts belly as he swallowed and couldn't help but be captivated by those eyes. Despite there being no blood in his body his cheeks quickly filled up red.

"A..ah... S-sorry about yer meal...I .. DOH! What am I...? ..UH..UH...! "Belching into Melle's face he cried out as he squirmed and darted off after his brothers. "STREEEEEETCCH!!" the ghosts voice sounded strained with confusion. Melle just silently stared after him as she waved the stench out of her face and sighed gently. What could've crossed through that ghosts mind..? Thinking on it a moment she just grinned and giggled to herself getting to her feet. It charmed her to know that he apologized for what he did! How coy it was of him to belch into her face so she wouldn't notice him as he blushed. All of this furthered her view on him and how he felt about her for real! Well, at least she hoped that it furthered it... There just still wasn't any way to be sure! Still she was rather pleased with herself as she wandered on up to her room for the night.

"Well now.." Dibs chuckled and continued to eat. "That was rather entertaining...! I haven't watched something like that since that Melrose Place stopped showing..!" Everyone left in turn irked their eyebrows at him. Kat and Dr. Harvey just rolled their eyes and excused themselves from the table just to avoid the awkward situation that had started. Casper also followed after Kat as he wanted to keep a close eye on her. Not to mention they still needed to look for the next clue to the Lazarus. They were both determined to find it now before Carrigan could! Then they'd use it to bring him back to life in which case he'd be the soul owner to Whipstaff, the rightful owner and Carrigan would have to forfeit her claim. Well that's what he hoped for anyways! He figured that Dr. Harvey would be able to help with the in betweens so long as they could get it to work! All Casper wanted at this point was Carrigan out of his home, out of his father's room and to leave his father's inventions alone! It tormented him to think what that witch could be doing to the stuff his father had left behind in his room, that or his mother's things! What if she started tossing them all out?! What if she ruined something that was of his family's...? These thoughts alone almost caused him to cry again. From time to time he checked in on the room to further inspect and monitor the situation as it unfolded. Quietly he'd watch as she used one of his father's priceless sculptures as an ashtray.

"I can't let this continue! I'd hate to be rude, but, I have to get her out of this house!" Casper narrowed his eyes determined to find that next clue. Swiftly he twisted and turned until he found Kat where he had left her."Hey! Did you find anything yet?" With hope filled eyes Casper inched closer to the girl. His heart, in a matter of speaking, raced as he longed to hear her say that she had. His gut turned and twisted as he felt nervous but as he approached and she looked at him it was all too clear what the answer was. A frown appeared on the boys face as he floated down next to her in a seated position. "I don't get it...! We've searched EVERYWHERE for it...! Heh, and that's a LOT of stairs..." Tapping his fingers on his knees Casper sighed.

"Casper, can I see the clues again...?" Kat looked at him oddly for a minute as she held out her hand for the paper. Getting it she looked over the clues and laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. How could Casper not get this, it was so obvious...! "Casper... It was under.. STARES... as in... I'm staring at you..."

"WHAT? Lemme see!" Snatching back the paper Casper smacked his forehead. "I can't believe it! I guess it was pretty obvious huh...?" Feeling rather embarrassed Casper looked towards Kat who just smiled and shrugged at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh about it already..!" Smiling Casper floated upwards and looked around. "So we're looking for a picture...but what one...? We have a lot of those around Whipstaff as well..." Tapping his cheek Casper looked to Kat and blinked. "Why don't you take that hall, and I'll take this one...! We're bound to find it..!"

"Sounds like a plan..!" Smiling Kat turned and went down the hall determined to find the 'stares'. Walking down the hall she glanced from picture to picture. They all seemed as if they stared at something. An annoyed look placed on her face as she leaned up against one of the walls. It was then and only then that it had occurred to her the paintings stared at each other. Quirking her eyebrows she walked back down the hall to where the stares had started. The hairs on her neck slowly stood on end as she became creeped out by how they looked at each other. Not to be rude, but, in her mind Casper's father had some REALLY odd taste in designs and art pieces. As she followed the stares everything felt eerier as she furthered down the hall. It started to feel as if the painting stared at her. With her eyes widened she realized, it wasn't her imagination, they were staring at her! With heavy breathing from being so scared Kat slowly stepped off to the side of the carpet that trailed down the hall. "Please, please, let it be here..." Carefully she inched herself down to her knees, her eyes ever watchful to her surroundings as she peered under the carpet. Sure enough a small piece of paper layed there with the next clue. Sighing with relief Kat raced down that hall in a flash. "CASPER! CASPER!!" Her voice strained with a hint of fear called out to him.

When Kat reached the end of the hall she looked around desperately for him. Placing his hand on Kat's shoulder Casper cried out, "What, what is it?!" Kat in turned screamed and jumped back. Closing her eyes she placed her hand over her chest and sunk to the ground. "Kat?"

"DON'T...do that again!" Sighing with relief that it wasn't something else she handed him the clue. "I found it under the rug down the hall. THAT hall... needs to be redecorated... SERIOUSLY...!" Huffing and puffing Kat shook her head and started for her bedroom. She had MORE than enough excitement and terror for one night.

"Really...? I always found it kind of neat! Heh, I wonder why I hadn't thought of it before...?" Blinking Casper touched the edge of his lip and proceeded to follow after Kat. "HEY! WAIT UP!!" Little did either of them know they were being watched closely by Carrigan who smirked. She wondered just what they searched for. Well there was more than one way to skin a, Kat, she'd figure out what they were after.

Meanwhile in the Ghostly Trio's room things had started getting a little tense between them and the new guy. "Would you stop that crunching!? I'm trying to read...and it's ruining my concentration.." Dibs stated firmly as he turned his glance back at the book in his hands. In turn Fatso crunched louder and harder on his chips, making it grotesque even as he smacked his lips together and exposed the food. "Bloody Dreadful! At least we know what killed you!" Dibs angrily placed some ear plugs into his ears.

"Oh really?" A big smirk formed on Stretch's face as he puffed his cigar smoke right into the fleshies eyes.

"WAAAH!! Oh BUGGER THAT BURNS!!" Dropping his book Dibs grabbed his eyes and started rubbing them. Attempt after attempt failed to get the stingy fumes out of them as he coughed. Well he'd show them! Quickly he pulled down his sleeping visor so his eyes would no longer be effected. "Now listen here! I've got something to say about all this and - !"

"OH?? Well here's what -I- think about dat!" Stinkie grinned evilly as he bent over and blasted out a horribly putrid smelling green fart in the direction of Dibs. Immediately Dibs expression changed from completely terrified to nauseated in seconds. By the time he covered his mouth he'd passed out on the floor.

"Dawwww, He's out like a baby! Shall we tuck him into his little beddy weddy...?" Fatso grinned evilly as he looked between his brothers.

"SURE! We're supposed ta make dis like a sleep over! Dey nevuh defined WHERE the "sleep over" had t'take place..." Growing devil horns Stretch pulled his brothers in together and grinned evilly now himself.

"Heheeh... It'll be a SCREAM when he wakes up...!" With a Mischievous grin Stinkie joined in on the fun with his brothers as they plotted against poor Dibs. Hey, they couldn't help it! Whenever they got a new toy they ALWAYS played with it...!


	14. Going Out

The next morning Dibs slowly opened his eyes and shivered. His eyes were groggy from having been knocked out so nastily the night before. Suddenly he wondered why he was so cold and looked around. It was then he realized he was no longer in a bedroom but up on top of the Whipstaff roof! "CAARRRRIGGAAAANNNN!!!" Screaming at the top of his lungs the man panicked. Carrigan who'd been sleeping soundly sat straight up in bed and groaned. How annoying that man was, why had she bothered to become partners with him again? Lifting the sleeping mask from over her eyes she stomped towards the window in her black robe and flung it open.

"AUGH, DIBS! What is it?!" She looked around until she spotted him above her window.

"Carrigan, those maniacs put me up there! Help me!!! I... I'm afraid of heights!" Dibs flailed and panicked as he looked at how high up he wise.

"Oh quit your whining, some fresh air will do you some good! Now shut up and let me SLEEP!" Slamming the window shut Carrigan pulled herself back to bed. Dibs continued to talk for awhile and scream for help. Rolling her eyes Carrigan turned on the TV to drowned out the noise. If she had to listen to something at least it wouldn't be his whimpering. Casper sighed heavily as he exchanged glances with Kat in his room. He didn't sit well with either Carrigan or Dibs, but, he was the one you could count on to get things done. So without a second thought he helped Dibs off of the roof. The man thanked him over and over again.

"Heh, forget about it..." Smiling lightly Casper floated off to the kitchen to make breakfast only to find that Carrigan had some other people in there making the food. Pausing a moment the boy stared at the sight and raised his eyebrows in curiousity. The Trio seemed alright with this, but the workers sure didn't seem to. In fact the Trio appeared to take quite a pleasure in annoying the workers. "Oh boy... this won't end well..." which it hadn't, soon enough all of the maids and chefs dashed and darted out of the kitchen covered head to toe in their meals. ".....Yup, just like I thought..." Sighing Casper pushed himself through the door and stared at the Trio who had erupted into laughter over their scare-raid. "If you're trying to get on Carrigan's bad side you're doing a good job.." Flying over to the stove Casper started up where the chefs had left off with their cooking.

"Y'mean dat sack a skin has a GOOD side...?" Stretch questioned sarcastically.

"OOH, It must be de side dat's in back of her pants! Dat's ALWAYS da BEST "side"!" Stinkie added and chuckled with his brothers at his little joke.

"GRRR... DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KINDA JOKE?!" Casper blurted not out in anger, but out in frustration. "We could lose Whipstaff, we could lose the Lazarus, we could lose Kat and Dr. Harvey, we could even lose MELLE for that matter!" He aimed his words toward Stinkie. "She could wreck EVERYTHING in our home that we've managed to keep for over 100 years, JUST because you can't control your antics on her and what she does! I know it's unfair, I know it's aggravating, I know that you guys have your pride and scaring is everything to you! JUST THINK about it before you act! I don't know what I'd do if she destroyed anymore of Dad's room or any of our memories that are locked away in this manor! They may not mean anything to YOU, but they mean something to ME... HRMPF, I bet you haven't even thought of what it'd be like to go a day without Dr. Harvey around to mess with and talk to. It's been a long time since they arrived, we've all grown used to them being here. What would you do if they HAD to leave?!" That's the thought that bothered him the most, losing Kat and Dr. Harvey. Nothing would ever be the same without Kat or Dr. Harvey around to talk to or to spend the day with. It'd go right back to the dull days.

Stretch started to say something but backed down as he watched Ghastly fly into the room with Melle trailing behind her. Staring at Ghastly the corner of his mouth twitched and he grunted. "We'd be.... just fine without 'em!" Casper paused and held back tears as he floated out of the kitchen having lost the urge to cook. Ghastly in turn just smirked and tapped her fingers on her arm.

"Good move, Slick." Raising an eyebrow she floated over to the stove and poked at the pan deciding that she'd cook. For Melle's sake if anyone's that morning.

"Yer gonna cook for us?" Stretch started up one of his Cigars as he placed his tail up on the table. It was a mimic of how he used to kick his feet up back when he was alive.

"MMhm, oh by the way... close your eyes and move that Cigar from your lips..." Stretch grinned as he saw that smile on her face he obeyed. The second he'd done that he found himself with the frying pan planted in his face. This tossed the specter right out of the kitchen. "Let's just say I'm a lady with an IRON will.. hmn?" with that she winked and started cooking up the food. Melle just giggled and yawned. She lowered her head down to the table and closed her eyes. Stinkie and Fatso both gulped at Ghastly and her wit. She was one ghoul they wouldn't mess with for sure. Shifting his gaze from the menacing ghost to Melle he stared at her. Through the window the Sunshine poured down over the table and over Melle with her orange and golden locks. Lightly a sigh escaped him as he noted the tangles in her hair from her having tossed and turned so much in her sleep. Not only was it tangled but it was messy, that natural look always got him every time. Looking her over he grinned as he noted she'd slept in her t-shirt and jeans again. It was the 3rd day she'd worn the same pair! Softly he sighed as he admired every flaw about her, even her dirtied fingernails.

Fatso finally caught on and blinked at his brother oddly. Darting his eyes from him to Melle he started to worry about him. Something seemed very wrong about this. He tried to get his attention as he waved his hands in front of Stinkie's face. Those eyes just would not budge! Finally he smacked him upside his head. "YEOW! HEY, What da hee-haw was dat for?!" Rubbing his head he demanded to know as he glared at his brother.

"Cause you was starin' at her!" Fatso folded his arms.

"At Who?" Stinkie Questioned.

"At Her!" Pointing towards Melle and Ghastly Fatso frowned.

"Her WHO?" "Frustrated that he'd been caught, he proceeded to act dumb.

"You know who!" Jabbing Stinkie in the chest with his pointer finger Fatso again pointed to Ghastly and Melle.

"Who who?" Shrugging Stinkie shook his head and grinned nervously.

Melle just quietly giggled to herself and watched the two brothers make themselves out to be idiots. It amused her as she found Stinkie's antics to be adorable when he wanted to hide what he did. This peace and quiet as they ate only lasted a little longer as Stretch arrived back to the scene. Both eyebrows narrowed he growled and waved his arms around like a madman. "What da hell didja do dat for!? What'd I do ta you ya dim dame!"

"You wanted one right in the kisser, you expected it so I gave it to you! Pfft, with how you treated Casper you deserved it. It's your own fault for not questioning my motives before you acted upon your lust!" Sticking out her tongue Ghastly smirked and placed herself next to Melle. Carrigan and Dr. Harvey soon walked in side by side, Carrigan clearly ticked off about her workers that she hired having bailed out.

"I suggest that you get these damned ghosts of yours under control or I swear you won't be living here for very much longer. I'm not afraid to toss all of you out on the street Mr. Peabody!" The woman hissed and looked at Melle who had only finished a little of her food. "AUGH, Why are you eating that crap? You're gonna get FAT that way!" Grabbing Melle's plate, Carrigan dumped the rest of the food down the drain. Melle and Ghastly both moved from their seats as Melle reached to grab it back. "Don't worry dear you'll thank me later when you're still skinny."

"Thanks, Mom..." Melle sighed as she stared at this nutritional granola bar she now had. Slowly getting up she turned and left to go get dressed. "I'm gonna head out for awhile..." Carrigan couldn't have cared less. She was more focused on getting what she wanted, the Lazarus recipe. As she puffed her cigarette she looked at the Trio who promptly snorted and left. Dr. Harvey remained but only to get his waffles and leave to his study. Dibs came in as Dr. Harvey went out and the two finally discussed what Kat and Casper had been up to with the clues and searching.

After awhile, Melle had just finished brushing her hair when there was a clank at the window. "AH!" Jumping back Melle stared at the window as another clank sounded. Someone had started tossing pebbles at her window. When she raced over and opened it up the first thing she was greeted to was a pebble in her face. Grabbing her forehead she just kinda paused and winced for a moment. A light glare streamed out as she looked to see who it was. When she saw Boomer she felt a rush of excitement go through her despite that she smirked at him. A blush formed on his face as he shrugged his shoulders at her. He really hadn't meant to hit her in the face with it. It was just bad timing if anything really. "B-Boomer....? What is it?" Swallowing Melle blushed as she was curious to see what Stinkie had hidden up his sleeve this time.

"Juliet, I'd be mighty pleased if ya'd come wit me on our foist date right now...! Dey gotta carni in town an' I'm sure you'd have fun! I can pay fa everythin'! W-Whatta ya say...?" Rocking on his heels he waited for her reply. Blushing deeply at his calling her 'Juliet' she couldn't help but think just how true those words were in some ways.

"O-Okay... I'll be right....right down!" Quickly she darted from her window and started on off towards the stairs. When she reached the steps he was stood there with his arms stretched out to greet her. "BOOMER!" Smiling she pushed herself into his arms and hugged onto him tightly. Both of his eyes nearly popped out out of his head as she squeezed. His shades even faltered to his nose at that point. "I'm so happy to see you...! I was feeling really down... my Mother is being a pain..."

"Y-Ydun say...?" Laughing nervously he adjusted himself and walked with her towards the Fair. "I missed ya..." Coughing he looked away and then back again. Melle just smiled at him slyly. Part of him irked at the smile and wondered what it was about. "A-Anyways, Dey got some NEAT things ta do dhere! Like one of 'em is a race in a garbage bin! Hehe, It sounds like a scream ta me! I hope it's FULL!!" jumping he did a little happy dance. "I was thinkin' we could do da Carni, take ya out ta dinnuh and just all around raise some heck! Dat sound good to ya?"

"Yeah, it does! So will you win me prizes at this Carni....?" Batting her eyes at him she chuckled in her head. There were so many things that she was curious about, especially curious as to how far he'd go to impress her. Would he really buy her anything that she wanted, would he bend over backwards while he was like this to make her feel better..? Why had he started doing this whole bit anyways? Looking away she gently sighed and stared at the ground. There was a chance that he really cared for her and in some ways she prayed that he did. It felt nice to actually be loved by someone rather than brushed off. She enjoyed being admired for just being herself too.

"Of course I will! I'll win ya da biggest prize dey got, I....Er....?" Stopping in mid sentence his smiled faltered when he seen her frown. "What's de matta....?" Tilting his head he pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed it on her shoulder.

"Oh, no.... It's nothing...I was just thinking about Mom and...everything.." Hiding her true thoughts she explained.

"Oh yeah, dat must be pretty tough! So, how IS yer relationship wit yer Mom anyways...?" Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he wanted to know. This was information that he could travel back to Stretch and Fatso for sure.

"Mom and I don't see eye to eye about anything. She thinks only about fashion and weight, looks and money.... Most of the time Mom only does stuff for herself. She'll try to do what she thinks is best for me, but the problem is that she doesn't understand the real me. Heh, I don't think she's ever liked how I truly am. If I ever consented to a make-over she'd put me through plastic surgery!" Quietly she laughed and looked up at him. "I don't agree with her and what she's doing to Kat and Dr. Harvey.. she NEVER wanted that place to begin with, so why she's taken an interest in it now, I have NO CLUE! It's so hard to ....to deal with this, I'm confused and..worried... I don't want to lose Kat or Dr. Harvey... I know I haven't been around them for long, but I really like them! They've been more like family to me than anything.. I even like those really obnoxious ghosts...especially the smelly one.."

"Y-You do...?" His eyes widened as he paused and stared with jaw dropped. That certainly had been something he hadn't expected to hear from her.

"Mmhm, but I don't think he likes me at all..." Shifting her eyes from Boomer she smiled at the ticket lady. As Boomer paid they both placed their arms up for wrist bands.

"DAT'S A LIE I ..... er.....HE, HE probably... likes you a..lot more den y'know~! A....at least I... I think he would, I mean... I-if it weren't for...uh... them.... 2 other ghosts." Laughing nervously he looked around and pointed. "OH LOOK! Dat right seems like fun!" He pointed to the Spaceship. "Wanna go on dat one?" Grinning widely he jumped up and down.

"Y-Yeah!" Smiling now Melle was satisfied with herself for getting him to mention his feelings. Ah, trickery at it's finest. Grabbing his hand the two raced for the ride. When they got in the two made sure to be next to each other. At first the ride had seemed fun as they moved around the walls. However, after a few moments Melle's face started to pale as motion sickness gained it's way up. Let's just say when the ride had finished a boy screamed and ran off the ride with puke on his pants. Boomer had turned red from having laughed so hard while poor Melle was as green as she could be. For the next few minutes her best friend was the trash can near the port-o-potties.

"Here, I think dese'll help ya fle...- ...flush out the rest..! Heheh..." Stinkie grinned nervously to himself. He really had to watch what he told her. The boy handed her a clear pop and some napkins. "I heard dat clear liquids settle da stomach... I dunno if it's true 'er not, I mean, I kinda like it! " Melle accepted the offers and smiled lightly at him. It figured that he enjoyed something so gross as that. When she'd felt better the two of them started back for the rides. The first one was the wimpy dragon-coaster which Stinkie didn't understand at all why she thought it was fun. The second one was the merry-go-round which again he failed to see the humor in. However, he pushed himself to do it for her. If it made her happy that's all that mattered. After those two rides Stinkie grinned at her and suggested the Break Dance ride which both fully enjoyed. The next ride suggested by Melle was "The Scrambler". When the both of them got on this one they found themselves being pushed together pretty darned close. At one point their eyes both met and Boomer placed his hand upon Melle's. When the ride finished the two jumped off and darted for the next event as they laughed.

As they made their move a set of eyes followed their every move. They had been followed by 2 very upset ghosts that had been ditched so he could goof off with a fleshie. The worst part...? He hadn't even TOLD them he wanted to do this, he just created an excuse and LIED to them... It was that sheer fact that worried them about their brother the most. Oh well, they'd find out what they wanted anyways...


	15. The Next Clue

Back at the Manor, Casper and Kat had started once again on trying to work with the clue they'd found for the Lazarus. "Okay, so it says here, 'Where flowers Spring even when it is not, you will find it in this unlikely spot.' ...Hmn, I wonder what that means...?" Kat raised an eyebrow and looked towards Casper. With his arms behind his back Casper paced the air, his eyes narrowed as he thought hard about the clue. This one was a tricky one! Where did flowers spring even when it wasn't...? Slowly he started to remember his mother had her own favorite place in Whipstaff! The sun room! J.T. had made is specifically for her and her alone as his mother loved flowers.

"That's GOTTA be it!" Casper gasped and smiled widely. "It has to be! It's the only place flowers can grow when it isn't spring around here!" Turning he faced Kat and motioned her to follow. "C'mon! I know exactly where this next clue is!" In an instant the ghost darted off down on of the hallways. Kat followed as quickly as she could and smiled to herself. She was happy for Casper and that he remembered something about his mother finally. She noticed that he never mentioned too much about her. So this would be a nice insight about his mother and how she perhaps acted. When they had reached a spot in the hall way they traveled up a set of the stairs that randomly branched off into the wall. "Hehe, weren't expecting that were you...? They are short but both my mother and I were really short so we could always find our ways through here! It was actually great to have during the war too! At least that's what my Dad said.." When they finally reached the Sun Room Kat's eyes widened. She'd never seen this part of Whipstaff yet! All of the plants that had been in the room of course had wilted and died off. But there was a sense that you could feel and see around the room. As the sun peeked through the dirtied windows Kat looked with wonder as she touched one.

"This is....beautiful.." Following the windows up she looked around at the architecture in the room. Everything in the room had been styled with carvings of flowers on the wall. The colors had all but faded over the years. So the once gorgeous bold colors of magenta, teal, and goldenrod had faded to tones of pastel. Suddenly an unexpected sound graced Kat's ears as she turned to look at Casper. She found him sitting at a Piano that had been placed in the room. His fingers quickly trickled across the keys as he played a very short snippet of a song his mother had written.

"My Mom always used to play this Piano. When she didn't... my Dad would... even Sloane.. er, Uncle Stretch." Lightly he laughed and looked over at Kat with a small smile. "They were the only three that really cared much for the piano. Uncle Stretch would never admit to it but, playing the piano always calmed him down from whatever bugged him. Mom played it as she LOVED the sound... she said it always reminded her of the wind as it danced through the flowers on a spring day.." Casper softly sighed and placed a hand on a box of Cigars that layed on the piano. "Dad usually only played it for mom...he wasn't that good, but it made mom smile. Uncle Stretch, when he played most of the time he didn't even know that he was being watched. More often than not Abigail, our maid... followed him in here to listen to the music he made. You could tell they loved each other, but there'd always been tension between them. Neither one wanted to admit that they were in love with the other...though you could tell. They could tell..they were both just scared.."

Kat smiled and started to look around the room. "So what do you think this "unlikely spot" is that your Dad wrote about..?" Leaning against the piano she quietly looked at Casper. The wheels in her mind had already started turning about this room. One way or another she'd spruce it up to make it back the way it used to be.

"Hmn, Actually that's hard to say! There'd be a LOT of unlikely spots my Dad could choose!" Floating around Casper started to check under pots and inside of pots. Up on top of a fan, in the garbage can it just didn't appear to be found! Sighing he looked to Kat who hadn't found it either. Sitting on the piano Casper groaned and stared at the cigar box. "Where could it BE?! I KNOW it's in here somewhere... but.....where?"

"Did your Dad and Stretch get along well....?" Kat questioned as she picked up the cigar box.

"Naw, they always bickered about something or another. It was a miracle that he lived here! There were nights where he slept at his bar just to get away from everyone.." Shrugging Casper watched her as she picked it up. When she opened it his eyes widened as they both started to grin. "HEY, You found it!! How'd you guess??"

"Well, if they didn't get along with each other, then.... I'm sure they never touched one another's items.. so..I dunno, I guess that makes this an unlikely spot...?" Kat smiled and held out the clue to him. Casper accepted it and laughed. That was something he loved about her the most. She was so clever and always thought of what he hadn't.

Back at the Carnival, Melle and Stinkie approached the Ferris Wheel. "He'e, let's go on dis thing! It's supposed ta be really great for romantics.." Wiggling his eyebrows he purred at her. Looking up at it Melle gulped and felt sick to her stomach.

"I..I dunno.... I ...I mean... I..." Slowlyy she shook her head and clung to Boomer hiding her face into his shoulder. Stinkie in turn stared at her hiding into his shoulder like that. Didn't girls normally eat this kinda stuff up...? Tilting his head he touched her cheek and focused her eyes with his.

"Is somethin' wrong...?" Scrunching his cheek up to his eye, he looked concerned for a moment.

"I'm afraid of heights... I ... I dunno if I can do it... I...I'm so sc..." Remembering who she was with she stopped in mid sentence. Like he'd care if she was frightened about heights. Stinkie's eyes widened and his mouth elongated into a frown as he heard those words. Well at least he knew what one of her fears were for sure now! A part of him wanted to act upon it and cause a riot, while the other half smacked that personality trait into the holding bin.

"O-oh.. I didn'...Hmn, W-Well y'dun have ta worry! I mean, I promise I won't let anythin' happen to ya's! I'll take good care of you on dis ride. You can cling as tightly as y'need ta to me. C'mon... wontcha jus' try it...?" With his arm extended they climbed aboard and started their ride. As they got higher and higher he felt her grip on his arm get tighter and tighter as she looked around. Pulling her close he gently grabbed her chin and moved forward to plant a kiss on her lips. "Maybe....dis'll help..." his lips trembled as he inched them closer to hers. Just before they touched their cart started swaying back and forth badly. "WAAGH!" Both of them fell to the floor of the cart. Boomer was draped across Melle and found his lips planted against the steely wall of the ride. As his sun glasses sank down his nose he narrowed his eyes and twiddled his fingers. Well that hadn't gone as he had hoped it would. When the cart hadn't stopped swaying Melle turned over and hugged as tightly as she could to him.

"DON'T LET ME FALL! PLEASE, DON'T LET ME FALL!" The girl shivered all over and started to cry. Staring at her Stinkie felt a pain go through his chest. Tightly he pulled her to him and eyed the cart around him.

"I won't.... I won't, I promise I won't...! We're gonna be okay... y-you'll see.." His 'created' heart pounded roughly as he stroked her head softly. When they finally managed to get off of the ride Melle's legs were too weak with fright to even stand. So gently he picked her up and walked with her in his arms. " See...? We're fine, we're back on da ground now! I promised dat I wouldn' letcha fall an' ya didn'! Hehe..." Looking at her face he noticed that she still didn't seem to be happy about something. "Hmn..... I KNOW! Dey should be havin' dat race right around now! Y'wanna try...? I bet I could beat da pants off dem!"

Thinking about this for a moment Melle grinned to herself and moved to her feet. "You're ON! If anyone's going to do any beating, it's gonna be ME!" the two laughed and dashed off towards the race. Sighing with relief that the subject had easily been changed, Stinkie smiled again. Though it bothered him to know that happened to them. Never had he experienced something like that unless he'd haunted it.. That was IT! It had to be his brothers... it had to! He didn't have any proof but he'd sure be on the look out. He figured maybe they'd felt left out of the whole act and just wanted to play a part some how. However, this also caused him to become a little angered in some ways. This day was supposed to be only for him and Melle! He planned it out so perfectly and his stupid brothers had to go and ruin everything!

Once they arrived at the race it took another 15-20 minutes to get everyone situated for the race. Yes, the garbage bins were FULL of garbage, but the winner would get a heaping $150! So not many of the contestants really cared whether or not they stunk by the time they were finished. When the raced started both Boomer and Melle pushed off and grinned over at each other from time to time as they desperately tried to beat the other contestants. Stinkie chuckled as he pushed his and Melle's bin and laughed carefully working his way around the corner of the path they were on. "Oh you will NOT beat me!" Melle looked at the trash in her bin and grinned to herself. As they caught up with the guy in lead, she started to toss out some of the trash behind her to slow the racers down. Soon enough Stinkie and Melle were tied with the lead guy and they eyed each other down. The guy tried to bump their bin off of the path but it hadn't worked. In fact it only caused Stinkie to give a wide grin as he aimed a banana peel in front of the guys wheels. The man cried out in fear as his bin moved all over the road. However, he managed to get back up with them and stuck out his tongue as they rounded the next corner. Growling Stinkie looked at Melle and smirked as he leaned over while she hadn't looked and blew his breath towards the guys face.

The guy coughed and hacked and wondered if a skunk had died somewhere close by. "HAHAHA, Dat oughtta slow 'im down!" Winking at Melle he moved next to her. "We've got dis one in da bag! Dey nevuh said we couldn' fight doity!" The two of them laughed as the man gained back beside them. "HRMPF, Well dat didn't woik... I guess I'd bettuh try somethin' a little more powerful!" a very dark grin formed on the ghosts face as he stood up.

"W-what're you gonna do...?" Melle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just keep ya eyes on da road, doll face! I'll take care of da competition! Whatever you do, do NOT look behind ya!" When he was sure she wasn't looking, he flew behind the bin and put on 'the gas'. This not only left the guy shocked, scared and last, but also passed out as the bin landed in a ditch close by. The guy hadn't been harmed, but at least him and Melle were sure to win! When he finished with the power boost he hopped back into the bin and next to Melle who laughed so hard she cried! She hadn't seen it but just from the sounds and what happened to the guy she could easily imagine.

"OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T!!!" She cried out as she laughed and fell to the bottom of the bin holding her stomach. "TH-THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!! HAHAHA!!" Covering her mouth she tried so hard to stop laughing but just couldn't.

"Really?? Y-Ya mean dat....?" Grinning smoothly he looked back at her for a moment as the both of them crossed the finish line.

"Y-Yes~! Ahahahaha.... That was totally.... oh my god... I can't believe you...~!" The poor girl continued laughing right through the whole announcement that they had won the money. Luckily Stinkie managed to stop laughing as he snagged up the prize money. This whole thing had been part of his plan. He had known about the prize money, which he desperately needed if he was going to take her out to dinner as he planned. That's right, he hadn't actually had the money earlier, he only hoped to win it!

"You're the BEST!" Melle finally hugged onto him after she'd caught her breath. "I love you~!" Doing a little spin she walked backwards and looked at him. "S-So what's next?"

Hearing 'I love you' come her, his eyes darted to the ground. Both of his cheeks filled in deep red as he slowly looked up at her. It was now or never! "Well, since you mentioned 'love'.... What about..the tunnel of love...?" Swallowing nervously he waited for her answer as they neared it.

A soft blush filled Melle's cheeks as she gently grabbed onto his arm. "...Okay..." she spoke softly, rather embarrassed and nervous about the whole thing herself. With a loving smile he lead her onto the boat ride and pulled her close. As they entered the tunnel the two looked around at all of the dimmed lights. The romantic atmosphere was really kicked up for this ride. Huffing Stinkie looked down at her and placed an arm around her waist. "Y-Y'know... I love it that you're not afraid to... be yourself around me. The gas....the jokes... the.... I just... I ..love it that you're...so open.." grabbing his free hand Melle nuzzled her cheek against it. Stinkie's hand trembled gently as a nervous feeling swept through his whole body and to the pit of his stomach.

"I... I wish you'd... be dat way...a little more....wit me.. I mean, not afraid ta... be yerself, yer belches...or.." Stinkie's eyes caught hers as they shimmered in the dim-light as they had the night before. For a moment the two just kept their eye contact. Both of their lips trembled as they started to speak, but neither could get anything to come out. Slowly the two looked away from each other. After a few moments the two looked back at each other and started to speak. Every time they tried to say something they'd end up laughing and stopped. Sighing Stinkie started to kick himself why had he suddenly turned so SHY...? Earlier he was ready to kiss her full force and now he suddenly couldn't find the courage. Melle gently streaked her finger through the water as the ride continued. Out of both of them she was probably the most nervous as she was confronted with letting him kiss her or backing out of it. After all, she wasn't entirely sure whether it was a trick or not! Finally after minutes of wrestling with it Stinkie snagged up Melles hands and peered into her eyes. "Melle... I.. I love.......y.." His lips inched closer and closer to hers. Melle in turned closed her eyes waiting for those lips nervously to touch her own. Though they would never reach. Just before the two touched both parties found themselves tipped overboard into the water. "AACCCK!" Stinkie cried out as he flailed about and grabbed a hold of Melle tightly. "GOTCHA!"

Both now stood there soaked from their waists down. "Heh....looks like dese rides have somethin' against lovers..." Frustrated Stinkie growled lightly and eyed towards his brothers who he watched snicker and fly out of the tunnel. "I..."Pausing with his words Stinkie felt where his arms squished and gulped. Melle who was still stunned about what all happened just stared and blushed deeply.

"Thanks for saving me.... PERV!" Melle smirked and smacked him across the shoulder. Sticking out her tongue at him she smiled after to show it was no hard feelings. The two then laughed a little and climbed on out of the water finishing their way to the end of the ride by foot on the side-lines. Once they made it out they borrowed some towels from a few of the workers and explained what had happened. When everything had been said and done Stinkie slowly stood up and offered Melle his towel.

"Heh, here, I'm gonna go check on somethin'. You take dis an' I'll be right back... promise.." Leaning in he softly kissed her head then sped off. Melle touched the spot and cuddled into the towels. She was a little saddened that they hadn't managed to kiss just yet, but she figured maybe it'd been meant for another time. When Stinkie found Stretch and Fatso a growl erupted from him as he charged at them. "WHAT DA HEE-HAW ARE YA TWO DOIN'!? YER RUININ' EVERYTHIN'!!"


	16. Foul Date

"RUININ' Everything!?" Stretch paused as he looked insulted by his brothers words. "LISTEN, Yer the one who brushed us off ta hang wit dis dame. YER the one who found out an advantage about her fear of heights and didn' take a chance wit it! Instead you were tryin' ta lock lips wit dat dame TWICE!" Poking Stinkie in the chest, Stretch and Fatso both had felt rather betrayed by his brother lying to them. Stinkie backed down a little and blushed at his brothers words. He hadn't even thought about the fact they watched him try to kiss Melle twice already.

"SO WHAT?!" Quickly he gained up his courage to confront Stretch about this. It was his job to do, so what was his quarrel with him trying to do exactly what Stretch wanted? "DIDN'T YA WANT ME TA GET CLOSE TA HER?! Y'KNOW, I HAVEN'T BEEN DOIN' DIS FUH FUN! I almost had 'er at Kissin' point!" Snorting he blushed a little. "I'm doin' what ya told me ta do! I'm gettin' close ta her! Y'know, paht of da whole Boyfriend Ghoulfriend thing is smoochin'..an' bein' ALONE? Y'know what I THINK?! YER JEALOUS! I bet if ABIGAIL was still around an' alive you'd be all ovuh her!" Growling Stinkie jammed his finger back into Stretch's chest. Stretch just stared at Stinkie in shock as he bashed him over the head.

"SHUT UP!" Yelling at the top of his lungs everyone stopped and stared at the ghosts. Many of the humans ran around screaming frightened at the sight of the ghosts. "DON'T EVER mention dat name.....AGAIN..." Stretch's voice was both strained from pain and anger at the same time as his eyes curdled over to red. With a very sharp turn Stretch darted back towards the manor in a flash. Fatso looked at his brother and shook his head from side to side.

"You know how 'e feels aboudat... Dat was COLD bro..." Fatso glared at him just before taking off. Stinkie huffed and stood his ground. He knew what he'd done hurt, but he knew he was also in the right to do it. For the longest time he'd let his brothers push him around and tell him what to do. This whole thing was something he wanted to do on his own now. His brothers always interfered and when they did more often than not his plans exploded into his face. Sighing he knew why his brother was pissed off in the first place. Despite that he denied it and ignored it, he knew he'd started getting too close to Melle. Though he couldn't stay away, something attracted him to her.

"I... I ain't really in love..... I .... I'm not...! It's just a... just a.. pose..!" Despite that he told himself this, he couldn't help but think of how they almost kissed earlier, The night before hand when they embraced so warmly near the top floor window, School, even when they watched the videos together. Grunting he darted off to find Melle so they could continue their date. He only prayed that the rest of the night finished without a problem.

Back at the Manor, Stretch looked around to see if he'd been followed by anyone. When he noted that he was all alone he sighed quietly. Closing his eyes the specter flew through the wall and into the Sun Room that Casper had found earlier for the first time. See, Stretch had known all along about this place and that it'd been located here. There were many things Stretch remembered about his past, about everyone's past thing was that he tried to keep them hidden and locked away so they never had to return to that time. He liked his care-free life as a ghost much more now anyways. Still, thinking about, her, always cut him so deeply inside. Flying over to the piano he placed himself on the seat. Silently he stared at the keys as he seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Slowly he raised his long fingers to the piano keys and started to play. It was a song that he remembered always playing when he was alive. "Abigail..." He softly whispered as he continued. Ghastly who had followed Carrigan and Dibs around paused at the sound of the music playing. The song seemed to fill the manor in all corners. Turning Ghastly followed the sound and which way it appeared to be coming from. Raising her eyebrows she stopped just outside of the door it came from. Curiosity had definitely snagged the better of her as she floated through the door and looked around. As the song she listened to continued it began to sound more and more familiar.

Finally when her eyes rested upon Stretch she softly gasped and hid behind one of the many wilted plants. There was something she could hardly believe! The one thing she never expected to see him doing. Wincing she gently touched her head as she looked around the room. It was almost as if she'd seen it somewhere before. Only everything she remembered was much more lively and colorful back then. Yes, yes, she could picture it as if she were watching a TV set. The sun shining in through the window on a man who played the piano. He had short black hair with a white shirt on, black pants and a black opened vest. Smoke came from the mans mouth as he puffed on the cigar and played the same song. Her eyes widened as she inched closer to Stretch. Both hands covered her mouth as she watched him light up one of those old musty cigars from the case and begin playing again. Closing her eyes she immersed herself within each sad chord. It couldn't really be him could it...? Could it...? Opening her eyes slowly she looked over him and matched every feature to the ghost. Stretch unaware that he was being watched continued to play and allowed tears to fall down his cheeks. When Ghastly saw this her non-existent heart about melted. After all of this time she'd found him..

When he finished the ballad he quietly sighed and pulled the cigar from his mouth. His eyes tightly clenched as he placed his elbow on some keys, and his forehead in the palm of his hand. Silently Ghastly reached a hand-out and placed it on Stretch's shoulder. Startled by the touch Stretch turned his head and moved to see who was there. "Y-YOU!" Blushing for once Stretch wiped away his tears and shook his head. "W-whatta you want? Come ta mock me wit yer sarcasms?" Narrowing his eyes Stretch folded his arms and puffed on his Cigar. He definitely wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"No..." Is all she said as tears gently creeped from her eyes. Slowly she approached him and looked at the Piano. "Y'know... I used to watch a man play that song on a piano....a long time ago..." Ghastly slowly looked up at him. "He had....black hair.....a white shirt with a black vest, black pants... Very pale, with the fiercest purple eyes I'd ever seen." Smiling she trembled as she reached out to touch him. "I believe his name was..... Sloane....?" Looking up to see his expression she wasn't disappointed. The ghosts mouth dropped open, the cigar having fallen to the floor. Ghastly picked it up and promptly put it out. "Hm.... I was a maid around here...and I always listened to him play in secret when I could."

Stretch's lower lip quivered as he bunched up his fists and gritted his teeth. "N... no ... you ....where'd ya find dat?! Were you in da attic!? Don't ya know it ain't polite ta go snoopin' around othuh peoples belongings!" He barked nervously at her as part of him was in denial and the other believed her. "Sh...she crossed over!"

".... No I didn't..I had unfinished business. I never .... married the man... I loved when I was alive. I held a great regret to it and came back. Of course ghosts can't get married, silly me... and Who knew if he'd crossed over...? I searched the world... for just 1 man... heh, and I NEVER would've believed it was you. You act the same as him, but, only you've turned so bitter and cold.... that I hadn't recognized it was you." Softly she explained. "At least I know now why I smacked you with the pan and trailed you around like the lustful pup you are!" Hearing that Stretch broke down and moved in closer to her.

"Abigail..." His voice whimpered as he embraced her tightly to his body. "I missed you! I missed you so damned much.. I only turned bitter and cold because..... I ..you weren't.... I mean..Daw, y'know what I'm sayin!" Stretch rolled his eyes as he hated to get so sentimental on her.

"Shut up and kiss me...." Abigail wrapped both of her arms around his neck as planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Stretch needless to say was surprised but gladly accepted. Closing the lid on the piano with his tail, he flipped around and pinned her to the top of the piano. Slowly he trailed his hands up her sides one of them rounding over her chest. Abigail figured she'd allow it, only this time. Deepening the kiss he tried not to cry as he took in the moment. The two remained that way for awhile longer lost in that moment of time.

Back at the carni Stinkie approached Melle and smiled at her. "Okay, I'm back~! Eheh, Sorry dat took so long! Y-Yer not cold.... are ya's...?" pointing to her waist he frowned a little.

"Hrmn? Oh no, I'm fine! Hehe, SO, How about those games we talked about earlier? I'm kind of interested in seeing this big talker win me something!" Winking Melle placed an elbow on his shoulder as she stood up. "Unless that's all you were, a big talker....?" a smirk formed on the girls face as she teased him happily.

"A big talker?" Stinkie smirked right back and shook his head. "C'mon, I'll show ya's...~!" grabbing her hand he dragged her towards the game stands. "You name it, I'll play it! Gold fish toss? Balloon Popper...?"

"Hmn... YEAH! There!! There!!" Happily Melle giggled and pointed to a balloon popping game. "I want the skunk plushy it's the cutest thing I've ever seen, please Boomer??"

"Really...? Y-You want da skunk....?" Paying up he smiled widely and happily tossed darts at the balloons. That boy didn't miss a single one, but then again, what would you expect from a guy who used to be a farmer? His favorite toy was his gun! When he won the toy he handed it to her, "From me ta you..." Melle in turn squealed and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you.... OH!! What about that one?!" Getting excited about this Melle dragged that poor boy around from booth to booth. Soon Boomer played a game just to win the guys back-pack to carry everything! Despite that the thing was heavy and he'd spent every penny outside of his $150 he'd won earlier, Stinkie was really happy and laughed to see Melle enjoying herself. The two of them stopped by the manor to drop off the toys he'd won her. Needless to say the others at the manor were impressed with the load. Though some of them assumed Boomer cheated by scaring them to death. Which with his brothers wasn't such a bad thing really. The two from there headed to the "Onion Roll" cafe. "So...what is this place like..?"

"Hmn, well dey soive da best Onion Rolls on dis Oith!" Stinkie threw his arms up and grinned widely. "Dey got smoothies, dey got cake, dey got lotsa garlicky and cheesy things.." He rattled off some of his favorites.

"Oh really...? Well, I'll probably love it then! Onions, Garlic and Cheese, 3 of my favorites in one!" laughing she walked in hand in hand with him. The couple placed themselves down at the window seat. Melle enjoyed this since it had Christmas lights around it. "Oohh! This is so pretty, I love Christmas lights...!" When the lady asked what they wanted to drink, Melle ordered a Mist and Stinkie ordered himself a Chocolate Shake, despite the fact he's lactose intolerant. Gulping to himself Stinkie hoped that he could pull this off, he wanted to make sure this date was both fun, but romantic at the same time.

"So den, ya like Garlic, Onions and Cheese...? Heh, and Christmas lights huh...? Well it ain't my favorite time of da year... but, yeah, I guess dey are nice lookin'!" Trying to be a little brave he reached his leg forward and rubbed it up against hers, playing a little footsy under the table. Turning red as a beet Melle just nodded and hid behind her menu trying to find something to order. "May I recommend...da Herbal Special...? It comes with Garlic, Onions, Noodles, Mushrooms, Garlic Bread AND dey're stuffed wit cheese!! Heh, you've gotta try da Onion Rolls too! Dey're da best when dey're Crispy! It's got Jalapeño, Picante, Onions, a little Cream Cheese AND sour cream!! Y'gotta try..."

The ingredients sounded HORRIBLE for the breath and even worse for the digestive system, but, what the heck? Melle figured she'd give it a go. "Well alright then...! You've gotta order the same... though!" Poking his nose she giggled and snagged his shades off his face. Stinkie gasped as she put them on and stuck out her tongue at him. Quickly he closed his eyes and covered them. He couldn't believe that she'd done that! That was something he hadn't expected at all.

"M-melle...! Gimmie dem back....! I... I can't see wit out 'em..! Everythin's too bright... I ..." peeking through his fingers he stared at her with them on. She looked really cute but, he didn't want her to find out about his secret! Too bad he didn't know she already had earlier on. Without fighting him over it she handed them back and apologized. "Thanks, babe... Y'know.. Y-you looked...good in dem... from what I seen..!" Laughing he grabbed her hands up into his. "But...den again you've always looked good to me....from yer zits to yet crooked teeth... ! I love it all.."

"T-Thanks...! I think...?" Melle laughed at his words but took them as being serious, since he was who he was and those were things he truly loved. The two ordered their meals and sipped at their drinks. "Y'know it really is too bad that those misfortunes happened earlier... I really wanted to..well I mean.."

Stinkie's eyes widened as she mentioned the missed kisses. Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her eyes. "I... I .... I know... I ...mean I was.. I r-really wanted...... but.." Swallowing he huffed and leaned in close over the table. "...let's...try...now...?" His created heart raced nervously as he waited to see if she'd take the bait. Indeed Melle complied and closed her eyes, she thought if she could just kiss him once, just once, MAYBE, she'd be able to tell if he really loved her or not. Again their lips just about touched when the annoying voice of Amber and the Ashley's interrupted them.

"Oh looky, a couple of geeks out in public! Y'know you two are the perfect match for each other. You're both ugly....and geeks...! Why don't you finish that little kiss scene so we can post it up ALL around school...! That way everyone can know we have ' a pair of losers'!" Amber and the girls started laughing at her joke. Stinkie's eyes narrowed this had been the last straw! He was tired of trying to kiss Melle and hated that he'd failed every time! Needless to say Amber and her friends rattled something around in his twisted mind as he looked at Melle and grinned. As he watched the girls sit down not to far from them. Still in very good eye sight Stinkie cracked an EVIL grin. From over top of his glasses he peered at Melle with a very mischievous look in his eyes. Out of all of the looks Melle KNEW what that meant. This boy had something plotted and probably wanted her in on it. A Shiver traveled down her spine as she looked away from him and blushed.

"Would ya be up fa some....fun...?" Still grinning he leaned on his elbows as the food arrived.

"W-What kind of....fun...?" Again her face deepened in it's shade of red as she waited for his reply. Looking around he moved over next to her and whispered into her ear his plan. Melle's eyes widened to the idea but giggled afterwards. It actually sounded very fun indeed! "Hmn... Okay!" A smirk flowed across her face as the two of them looked at their food. Rolling back both of their sleeves the two of them started eating their food with their bare hands. They shoveled it into their mouths doing the best they could to get it all over their faces. Then they proceeded to talk with their mouths full. Hoping to draw the attention of a certain group of girls. It worked because in no time Amber and the Ashley's just stared in shock at what they witnessed. Boomer grinned as he swallowed the food he ate being sure to take BIG swigs of his milkshake afterwards. While he drank he stared at Melle as he watched her continue out their plan. Needless to say his created heart skipped a beat. Happily he continued to eat and make a mess of everything! The ghost dropped food on the table, flung it off of his hands at the Ashley's, as Melle in turn did it at Amber.

"EWWWWW!! AUGH, YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING!!" Amber stomped over to them and shouted. "ARGH, This'll be some PRIME news for school...!" Aiming her phone at the two of them both Boomer and Melle stuck out their tongues, both filled with food. The Ashley's grossed out covered their mouths as they raced outside."AUGH, GROSS!!!" Amber shuddered as she stared at them. The final straw was when they both spit the food at her.

"DAT'S whatcha get fa ruinin' OUR dinnuh date!" Stinkie hissed as he watched Amber scream and run out of the restaurant. When the owner stormed over to the table to tell the two of them to get the hell out of his store, Stinkie pulled down his shades and looked at him. "Sorry fuh messin' up yer dinnuh time, Fred! Hope y'done mind..?" When the guy noticed it was /him/ he waved his arms nervously and shook his head and darted away. "Now den, YOU.... were....amazin'...!" With the look he tossed Melle, anyone could easily have imagined the little hearts floating around his head.

Wiping the food off of her face finally Melle laughed. As she started to talk, the words actually entwined themselves with a rather long burp, "Oh you're just saying that to make me feel gooo-ooood! AH!!" Melle covered her mouth and squealed at the end before she bursted out into laughter and shook her head. That was one of the things that tended to happen to her from time to time. Stinkie's jaw hit the ground as he stared at her over the top of his glasses. Slowly but surely he started to clap.

"DARLIN' DAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!! GALLY you gotta talent dhere!! BA-RAVO!! Now lemme try....!! LEMME TRY!!" Focusing himself he blurted out one of the best belches that he could muster. Laughing she applauded him then promptly swallowed some air and let the next one rip out nice and long just for him. The two for the next few minutes were highly amused and entertained by their grotesque ways! When they'd finished their contest the two of them promptly paid and left the cafe.


	17. First Kiss

"That was SO much fun!! What will we do now...? I've still gotta big rush from that~!" Laughing Melle twirled a little and grinned. Stinkie promptly raised an eyebrow at her as he thought.

"OH, I KNOW!!! I wanted to always try dis!! Y'know how dem stores always say, No Shoit, no shoes, no soivice?" Stinkie grinned and rattled his fingers together. "Dey NEVUH mention ANYTHIN' about PANTS...!" Laughing he winked at her. "Whatta ya tink?"

"Oh my god, no way, you'd REALLY do something like that?" Very amused at the idea Melle stared at him. A smirk formed on Stinkie's face as he stood there and removed the pants leaving him down to his undies. At that point he tilted his head up and strutted into the first store they crossed paths with. In no time he was running out the door being chased by the owner. "I can't believe you did that!!" Melle called out as she followed after him not wanting to get caught either.

"Haha, I'll do it again even!! Hehehe, you pick da next one!" When they'd gotten away far enough Melle pointed to a few of the stores. Each one always ended the same the two of them laughing and running away as the store owners chased them. They weren't quite finished yet either! Once Stinkie had placed his pants back on the two of them decided to go scaring together. "Shhh, dey get a REAL scream outta dis...! See e-everyone gets really bad green breath aftuh dey've eaten what we ate earlier! E-Except girls, i dunno chemical thing!" He tried to make up an excuse.

"Oh really...? Well that's a shame...!" Rolling her eyes Melle went along with it trying to sound as if she believed him.

"Y-Yeah, so... anyways!" Taking a big gasp of air Stinkie blew a smell-o-gram in front of a store window. Afterwards they gently knocked on the glass to get the attention of the store keeper. When the man saw the smoke he quickly rushed over to the window and stared trying to figure out what was going on. Luckily for Melle and Stinkie they watched him approach and when they did. The two of them JUMPED and smooshed their faces right through the green smoke and against the glass window. The guy in the store screamed and stumbled backwards. This caused a chain reaction of shelves getting dumped over onto the floor. Both Melle and Stinkie burst into laughter as they darted off again. When they got to another store Stinkie again fogged up the glass with his smoke. Again they elongated their faces and pushed them against the glass! Only this time the guy fainted and the customers hid in fright. Ah yes, the two of them continued this for a little while getting a riot out of every one they scared. One guy got his foot stuck in the cleaning bucket, another one ran into a post, the one after that dropped the cans he held. Yes the two of them wreaked much havoc all over the town that night. Once everything had been said and done, the two of them laughed all of the way home.

"D-Didju see his face?? He was all like WAAUGH!" Melle bulged out her eyes and laughed as she clung onto Stinkie

"Y-YEAH! Dat was great~!!" Laughing at what she'd done it soon trailed off as he noticed they were only feet away from the stairs to Whipstaff. "O...oh well.. I... I guess we're he'e... heh... "

"Y-yeah, well.. I ... I had a REALLY good time! This was my first date, but, the best date I've ever been on...I... I guess I'll see you later then...?" Smiling shyly she hugged him tightly. Slowly she pulled away from him and started for the stairs.

"Yeah..." He watched her as she pulled away from him. It was then that something in the back of his mind screamed at him. It demanded him to grab her,not to let her go yet! That created heart started to ache as he watched her move away. Without even realizing what he was doing he reached out for her. "WAIT!!" Swiftly but gently he pulled on her arm bringing her close to him. In a slick move he dipped her and stared deep into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. Melle gasped out in surprise at this move of his. Her face slowly filled with blush as she realized the situation she was in. Part of her was horribly terrified about him kissing her first, though another part of her longed for it. Moving in for it Stinkie's lips finally embraced hers softly, and just like that something surged through out the ghosts body. A feeling that had long since escaped him. There was a side of him an empty void that filled up as he felt her delicate lips push back against his. Acting upon instinct Stinkie pulled her tightly to his body as he held the kiss with her for a little longer. His head tilted just slightly to deepen it. Finally the two reluctantly pulled away from one another. Both of them gazed lovingly into the others eyes and clung to the moment. "Good night, my Juliet, my angel..." Gently his hand brushed the bangs from her face.

"Good night, Romeo..." Melle played back on the words and winked. Slowly she turned and walked to the door. When she reached it she looked back at him and waved before she entered. When inside both hands clasped where her heart resided in her chest. A very warm smile placed on her face as she stared at the floor. Outside Stinkie sighed happily and floated to his room to get changed out of his human disguise. Both of his brothers noticed the stupid look on his face and shrugged. They'd bug him a little later about it if it bothered them enough.

Located in Casper's playroom, Kat, Casper and Dr. Harvey worked on trying to figure out the next clue. "Inside of My Chest" Casper read the line and looked at Dr. Harvey his curiosity peeked. The Doctor studied the line over and over in his mind.

"Honestly, Inside of My Chest" could be anything! A chest in the literal sense, A Treasure Chest, A Chest that clothes are kept in...? It's really hard to say.." Frowning Dr. Harvey scratched the top of his head softly and looked at Kat. "The most we could do to help out is.... search everywhere."

"But where would we start?" Casper frowned and slumped into the palms of his hands.

"Up here! I mean, there are a LOT of chests to go through.. and since we're already here it'd make the most sense." Kat shrugged and placed a hand on Casper's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find it." She did her best to reassure him that everything would be alright. Carrigan and Dibs both spied on the little formed group. They wanted to make sure they had an equal chance to figure out this clue. After all they needed it for what they wanted!

"Hrmpf, so they haven't found it yet, figures. Alright Dibs, I want you to stay right here and watch EVERY move they make. Let me know if they've found ANYTHING that's related to the formula!" Carrigan demanded as she started for the stairs.

"What about you...?" Dibs questioned curiously as he watched her walk away.

"I need to have a talk with Melle." Carrigan smirked to herself as she went about her thing. Down in her room Melle placed the toys around her room that Stinkie had won her at the carnival. Softly she hummed to a song that played on the radio. Picking up the skunk she jumped onto her bed and laughed. Images from the day quickly passed through her mind as she hugged the toy close.

"It even looks like him...chubby cheeks, golden eyes...!" Laughing she slowly looked up to see her Mother standing there. "AH! Oh, don't do that...! Sheesh, you scared me.." Placing a hand over her chest Melle forced a smile at Carrigan. "What'd you want?" Curiously she tilted her head.

"Just to see how you were doing. Augh, you know that guy is taking you on a ride right?" Carrigan smirked at her daughter who inturn irked her eyebrow. "Another words sweety, he doesn't care about you at all. He's using you for something..! He wants something from you. Whether it be information, your body or just amusement, he's using you. That guy doesn't really love you at all!" Walking around the room she stared at all of the toys. "You can't be serious, why do you even bother placing out this junk..?" Picking up one of the plushies she tossed it right back down.

"Y-you're wrong! He does love me! He's not using me... he loves me very much.. I know he does.. I know it! I could feel it tonight, I could feel it when we kissed..." Shaking her head she ignored her mothers words. The last thing she wanted to do was believe them right now.

"AUGH, You kissed that horrid thing?" At the sound of that she about puked. "Darling, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you and I don't get along much at all... but, I do love you and I care about you. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken by this..... chump in a disguise. BESIDES, he's DEAD, how is it going to work out between you and him? You two can't even get married for pete sake!" Carrigan hugged her and tried to reason the best she could with her.

"I don't know, I look at the fact he's dead as a good thing! Then I never have to worry about something bad happening to him! I mean, he can't die and ...leave me all alone! He's already that way, so he can't get shot, he can't get stabbed.... the worst would be that he crossed over... but how he is with his brothers, no way! He'd never do it!" Melle nodded firmly and hugged her mother back. "...One day you'll see Mom, you'll see that he really cares about me."

Rolling her eyes her mother shook her head and stood up. "Mmhm, well for your sake I hope you're right. But remember that I told you so if he's only using you! I'm sure his motives will be revealed in due time." Carrigan smirked and left the room to go to bed for the night. When she left the room she was greeted by Dibs. "Well did they find anything...?" Pulling out a cigarette she lit it up and puffed.

"Nope, but they'll be on it again, first thing tomorrow. So I'll wake up nice and early to get on the case!" Dibs smiled widely as thoughts dashed across his mind about being a millionaire.

"Good." Was all that Carrigan said before the two parted ways. Dibs stood in front of the Trio's bedroom door and swallowed. He was rather frightened about what they might do to him if he went in there tonight. Then it occurred to him the best way to show them who's boss was NOT to show them any fear. So with a stiff upper lip and his head held high he stormed into the bedroom.

"Good evenin' boys!" The first thing he noticed that was off was that the Trio hadn't yet directed their attention to him. They seemed to be a little more focused on Stinkie's weird behavior. Dibs also found this a tad bit unusual as he walked over to have a look at the ghost. "Had a good night did we...?" Dibs smiled as he tried to make friendly conversation.

"What's DAT supposed ta mean...?" Stretch snapped at Dibs giving off a little glare.

"Oh nothing, just that it looks like he's love struck." Shrugging Dibs folded his arms over his chest.

"A-AM NOT!!" Stinkie defended himself as he hugged his pillow tightly. "I just had a good toime scarin' folks t'night! Dat's right I went out SCARIN' folks...!" Narrowing his eyes Stinkie glared at his brothers and Dibs.

"ARE TOO!! I betcha didn' even scare dat ghoul didja....?" Fatso gave his brother a rather angered look as he felt betrayed as a ghost.

"NO! But I could if I wanted ta!" Hissing Stinkie poked Fatso in the chest.

"Bet ya couldn'!" Stretch smirked smugly to his brother.

"Dem is fightin' woids!" Raising his fists Stinkie and Stretch both growled and the Trio started fighting each other. A giant dust cloud filled the room as the mass of blue and white duked it out with one another. Dibs took this moment of distraction to put himself to bed and climbed into his sleeping bag with a smile. After a few minutes of this Stretch pulled them apart from each other.

"FINE! Tomorrow you prove ta us dat you can still scare 'er!" If y'cant den we'll know just how good ya really are. Ya gotta prove ya ain't in love wit a FLESHIE..." Stretch grumped at his brother and held out a hand.

"YER ON!" the two then shook on it. It was then that they noticed someone was missing. Looking around they found Dibs asleep on the floor. The three finally smiled at each other briefly as they picked him up sleeping bag and all. They carried him on outside and tied him up to one of the tall trees. Let's just say he looked like a dangling burrito...~! Come next morning when the man woke up his eyes widened as he realized where he was.

"A-Augh!! C-CAARRRIGAAAAN!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried his best to get free. The only problem was that when he'd managed to he landed in a giant bush. Slowly and unamused he raised up covered in shrubbery bits and dirt. Back inside Melle and Ghastly had only just woken up and made their way to the kitchen. As she walked in she wandered her way over to the fridge yawning tiredly. When she opened the fridge Stinkie jumped out at her.

"HEY DHERE! A ROTTEN apple for a ROTTEN day?!" Stinkie shoved it in her face and waved it around. Melle's eyes widened as she stared at it for a moment then smiled.

"Sure.." Taking it she started to bite into it only to have Ghastly swipe it from her. "HEY!" Glaring at Ghastly she folded her arms. Stinkie meanwhile just frowned and hung his head as the door was slammed in his face. He'd forgotten that she used to eat that stuff, THAT'S right she wasn't a normal fleshie...!

"C'mon Melle, you don't eat that junk anymore... try this.. !" Smiling Ghastly handed Melle a bowl of dried oatmeal. " Here, I'll get the water!" Flying over to the stove Ghastly picked up the kettle and carried it back over.

"Hmn...?? Uhm.... what are those.....?" Tilting her head Melle pointed at the oatmeal. Taking one look at the bowl Ghastly squealed very loudly.

"MEAL WOOOOORMS EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Throwing the kettle over her shoulder she grabbed up the bowl and slammed it into the sink turning on the garbage disposal. Suddenly the room echoed with painful screams. First off were Stretch, Dibs and Fatso who all felt the searing heat of the boiled water land all over them. The three of them zipped around each other in a panic. Both Fatso and Stretch found their way into the ice box. Dibs decided why the hell not, and followed suit only he managed to fit a little of himself in there. The last scream of pain came from the sink as tiny Stinkie's flew out of the disposal.

"D-Dat's da foist toime I've gone all ta pieces...." The ghost pulled himself together and frowned at the failed attempts to scare Melle, who actually laughed her butt off at the whole situation. After breakfast he tried to dangle a spider in front of her face though it only managed to get her to jump back, nothing scream worthy. Several other times he just randomly appeared in front of her and shouted "BOO!!" only to have her make a scary face right back at him. The sad part was that 2 of them actually managed to scare HIM enough that he eeped! One point he tried the heights theory, but Melle wasn't afraid since he promised her what he had at the carnival. Finally he'd started to get desperate and tried scaring her with animated objects. Smirking Melle had started to finally ignore the antics, especially when he'd tried using a haunted smelly sock. Finally she gave in when he animated a Barney doll, staring at it she screamed as loud as she could and dashed out of the room. "I .... i did it? I DID IT! HAHAHA! I knew I'd scare dat fleshie!" Grinning Stinkie puffed out his chest. "Dis is one ghost dat ain't gone soft yet!"

"Melle!? Melle are you alright!? Did he finally scare you!?" Ghastly raced to her side with a worried look on her face. "Want me to bash his big nose in!?"

"Nah......but I hate seeing people get so desperate they'd use a Barney doll for a scream..." Making a face Melle sighed and shrugged. Ghastly and her both laughed and giggled afterwards.


	18. The List!

Waking up from her nap due to all of the noise Carrigan groaned and glared at the door. "Why are these people so damn rude?!" *punching the wall her fist hit a button that popped open a compartment. "AH!!" grabbing her hand Carrigan stared at the button before she looked up at the squeaky door as it opened. Softly she gasped and her eyes widened. Upon studying the picture it was of J.T. McFadden and the compartment was "in his chest". Immediately Carrigan looked inside pulling out the paper. On it was a long list of ingredients and only one final clue for the final ingredient. "Found ya...! Looks like you weren't so smart after all.." Carrigan smirked and eyed the picture. The door hinge soon fell off and clonked her on her head. "DOH!" After she managed to get herself together she raced downstairs for Dibs. "DIBS! DIBS!" She called out annoyed at his slow response. Finally when Dibs arrived she pulled him over to her. "SHEESH, What took you so long!?"

"I was...- !" Dibs started to explain.

"Oh who cares, listen, I got the ingredients, all we have to do now is get that machine out of here and we're are RICH!" The two grinned widely at each other. "C'mon, let's go get a crew..!" Looking around the two of them darted for the nearest exit.

Meanwhile Casper, Kat and Dr. Harvey had just started to check all of the chests in the attic for anything that remotely would connect the clue. "Nothing... we've been at this for hours! I guess it's time to check the other chests..." Disheartened by their lack of clues Casper hunched as he looked at the ground.

"Hey, don't give up yet! Alright, Well, how about we check all of the portraits that we can find, and uh, leave the grave robbing, which is illegal,...eheh...for last. Hmn?" Dr. Harvey patted the ghost on the shoulder. Both Kat and Casper laughed lightly and smiled. "Alright, I'll search here and then hit the main floor afterward. Casper you and Kat search everywhere else!" The two agreed and took off in a hurry. "So...just me, the dust bunnies and the really creepy attic.." Everyone continued the search for another hour that is until they spotted the open cavity that Carrigan had discovered.

"Oh no...... S-She..." Casper frowned and teared up as he looked down at his hands. "This can't be....!"

"That witch! She knew we were looking for it! AUGH, That's not right, that isn't her's!" Kat's eyes narrowed as she watched Casper fly out of the room in a fit. "C-CASPER! WAIT!" Frowning she turned and raced after her friend. "Casper!!" Quickly Kat made her way after her friend. The girl followed him out to the backyard and then lost him. A heavy sigh seeped out from her lips as she looked around lost as to what to do. Walking around slowly she continued the search for her friend. Worriedly she called out for him in hopes to get a response, but no such luck. She seemed to pace around the area for hours until she finally noticed an odd looking garden. She wondered WHY they'd have a garden outside if there'd already been one inside. Apparently Elizabeth loved flowers a whole lot more than she'd thought. Squinting her eyes in thought Kat pushed the squeaky gate of the garden open and started through the little maze. When she reached the end of it she found Casper hunched over on a headstone as he cried. Frowning Kat silently watched him as he wept for a little while longer. Looking she noticed the names on the headstones. The one Casper sat on was his fathers, the one next to him was Elizabeth, and on the other side was Casper's. There were even more stones in the section next to this. That is where Blayne, Benen, Sloane, Emma & Abigail were buried. Unfortunately, Kat and Casper would never see those this time around and put it together. "C-Casper....?" Gently she questioned her friend.

"Kat.... I... I let him down... I .. I let my father down! He did all of this for me...and...and I couldn't even put it together! He must be so disappointed in me.. I failed to protect the secret!" Covering his face he couldn't stand the thought of having ruined everything.

"Oh no, I'm sure he's not disappointed at all! I'm...I'm sure he knew there was a chance that someone would maybe even... try to force you into giving them the recipe. So I'm sure everything is okay... I'm sure he prepared for it..." Kat tried to ease his sorrows the best she could. Casper smiled lightly to Kat but still everything in his non-existent stomach turned with what felt like sludge. The rest of the day went on for them rather peacefully, which only proved that there was something wrong. Something somewhere was being twisted and turned. Why hadn't Carrigan and Dibs arrived back yet...? This troubled all of them the most. Over and over they tried to tell themselves that they were only assuming the worst. Denial had indeed set in, especially for Casper who still didn't want to face it that Carrigan had gotten her greedy mitts on his fathers ingredient list. Everyone's nerves had been stacked high and everyone was on edge about what happened. No one knew who to trust anymore at this point around the manor. Anyone could've tipped Carrigan off, and there was one person who they'd started wondering about the most. The one girl they let in without being reluctant about it..

As bad timing would have it Melle wandered in on the group as they sat around the kitchen table. Raising an eyebrow she stared at all of their glum looks. It was when they turned their attention to her that she noticed an annoyance and a sense of anger that seemed to pierce at her from their eyes. "Hah, whoa~! Okay, apparently I walked in the wrong way... uhm..... lemme try again..!" Grinning and pointing nervously to the door behind her she whirled around and walked out. Out in the hall she gave a grimaced look and sighed heavily as she placed on an extremely happy face. "OKAY!" Twirling around she walked back into the kitchen. "Hey there you balls of sunshine! What's uuuuuup? You are all awesome, and you know it!" Winking she grinned at the group. Kat rolled her eyes at the act, Casper smacked his forehead as he shook his head, Dr. Harvey twitched his eyebrows lightly and tried to give a smile. "Okaaayy.... Well then, I'll just get the drink and leave..." Feeling rather embarrassed now Melle reached the fridge and quietly pulled out the drink.

"Stop acting like you don't know." Kat stated flatly and firmly. This surprised both Casper and Dr. Harvey who shot questioned looks at her.

"Know about what...?" Tilting her head just slightly Melle squeezed the juice bottle nervously in her hand. The one thing she hated was being confronted by others. Especially when she had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Duh, about your mother! About this whole thing! Okay, let's try your mother randomly reappearing, taking over Whipstaff, now she has the ingredients, which I WONDER how she found out we were even looking for them!" Kat narrowed her eyes at Melle. Dr. Harvey and Casper wanted to interject but the problem was they didn't know whether or not either one knew what they were talking about. "So where is she? Hmn? I don't know, I just find it a little bit funny how this all happens only AFTER we let you in here! It can't be coincidence!"

Stepping back Melle stared at Kat with her jaw dropped. "U-Ugh, WHAT? I...I don't know where she's at...! I didn't tell her anything...! I was hanging around with Ghastly earlier... and ..and... I was being spooked by Stinkie... So I.. I really wouldn't know!" Worry filled her eyes as she glanced from person to person.

"Right, and what about the time in between? There's always a chance you could've slipped it to her early this morning..or even yesterday! I can't believe it , we let you into our home and you just ruined Casper's chances for everything. Now you're lying to our face...!" Swinging her hand Kat swung at Melle to slap her. Closing her eyes tightly Melle cringed and raised her arms to block as she readied to get hit. After a few seconds passed there was nothing! No slap, no impact of any sort. Slowly squinting her eyes open Melle blinked and stared at what she saw. There in front of her floated Stinkie with a confrontational glare aimed towards Kat. Firmly he gripped Kat's hand in his right and frowned.

"Don't touch 'er...~!" He huffed "She didn' do anythin' wrong. She didn't tell her Ma anythin' about you an' Caspuh's plans! She didn' Write 'er, tell her, mention it, hint at it, NADDA! So just leave 'er alone! Melle's tellin' you guys da truth, if dat broad found ya stinkin' ingredients, it was probably by sheer stupid luck! I have been followin' her around all day for the past few days. Tryin' ta loin how ta scare da socks off her...so I'd know. " Finally he released Kat's wrist and looked between the other two. Kat just groaned out of frustration storming off to be alone. Casper quickly started after her not wanting to be alone and not wanting to leave her alone. "What?" Stinkie's expression lightened as he stared at Dr. Harvey who just smirked and smiled.

"I believe, I'll...leave you two alone...! I'd think you have something to discuss...some issues to work out..?" Motioning to Melle, Dr. Harvey laughed and smiled to himself as he stood and left.

"D-ah...I.. W-well... N-Not....really..! Eh-heh..." Swallowing Stinkie turned around and looked at Melle. Horribly nervous about being around her in this kind of situation he shifted his eyes around a lot. "Are you okay...?" Quietly he mumbled hoping that his brothers weren't close by. Stretch was probably busy now with Ghastly, but Fatso...? He could always be lurking somewhere! "Don't take it da wrong way, I just didn' think ya desoived gettin' smacked fa nutin'. I get it all da time and it ain't fun! Heh, well, I got places ta stink, people ta scare! I'll catch ya latuh doll!" Turning to leave Stinkie found himself being pulled back. "HAH-WHA?"

"Don't go yet.." Closing her eyes tightly Melle hugged him close from behind. Looking over his shoulder at her his mouth hung open as he stared in disbelief at her. As he felt her squeeze him a little tighter he slowly started turning red from the bottom of his tail to the top of his head! Soon he was completely filled with blush. Nervously he bit his lip and shakily reached a hand to touch hers.

"Melle...." Shakily he spoke her name. Just before his hand touched hers the two of them raised their heads up at all of the shouting and arguing that had started from out in the entrance hall. With a quick Thank You, Melle kissed Stinkie on the cheek and darted for the scene. In shock the ghost touched his cheek, melting into a puddle on the floor. Shaking it off he bolted after the girl, with Fatso who had been watching close behind. Apparently Stinkie had every right to be nervous about what happened there! When they all arrived at the entrance hall there stood Carrigan and Dibs with a big nice juicey set of papers in their hands.

"I beg to differ young lady! These documents do say that I can demolish and rip-out whatever I want. Don't forget what I promised, because believe me, I have.... NO problem with carrying it out. If I wanted, this place could be totaled in a sonic second." Carrigan narrowed her eyes at the group. "Everything in your precious manor would be gone. All I'm taking is the Machine. Sit and think on that for awhile. Hrmp, I thought you'd be happy anyways, I just bought us a new home. I used the money I managed to get supplied for this...of course...!" Grinning evilly Carrigan waved the Lazarus list around. "How did I convince them....? Let's just say I have....my...ways..."Carrigan revealed a fiery red pair of pupils. She may be a human, but her soul still belonged elsewhere until she proved herself.

"YOU ...YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! Those were meant for ME from MY DAD.... to ME.....!" Casper pointed at the list. "That is MINE..!"

"Right, a little boy ghost who isn't even alive nor registered. Hmn....." An evil smirk formed on her face. "Finders keepers...!"

"MOM! W...why!? Why do you want that stupid thing so badly....??? It already cost you once...! Just forget about that Lazarus thing already... please...! It's....It's not worth it.." Melle charged in with Stinkie and Fatso close behind.

"Stupid....? Darling, I can't forget about it, it's apparently worth, a-lot. Now I want you to go upstairs and pack your things. We're moving out of this dump and into a real home tomorrow. " Brushing her daughters hair out of her eyes, Carrigan patted her daughter on her shoulder.

"M-mom... I don't want........ I don't want to move.. I like it here..! I mean, I have ....."Slowly Melle's voice trailed off as she glanced towards Kat and Casper. She wanted to say it, but after earlier, she'd started to doubt about a few of them being 'friends'.

"Friends? AUGH, Honey, these rejects aren't your friends...! They're four ghosts, a man who's work amounts to zilch and a spoiled rotten brat! C'mon go get ready!" Again Carrigan encouraged her daughter to go on upstairs and pack. Shaking her head slowly Melle stepped backwards. She LOVED her mother to death, but, she really didn't want to leave Whipstaff. Sure things had been really bumpy around there, but, there was something that pulled her to stay here. There was something that connected her and she didn't want to leave this feeling. Finally taking the hint Carrigan just sighed and shrugged. "Fine, stay here with them. You'll find out the hard way I guess!" With that Carrigan marched her way on to her room to get her few possessions packed up for the leave. Kat and Casper stormed off in their own direction which left Dr. Harvey with a lot of thinking and note taking to do. Stretch meanwhile floated there pissed off about everything, but he knew his hands were tied with a demon like Carrigan around.

"C'mon boys... we've got some plannin' ta do! YOU shoulda taken up her offer squirt...Ya would've saved yaself and me some trouble!" Stretch snapped at Melle as he motioned for his brothers to follow out. In the end Ghastly and Melle were the only ones left standing. Though as the others had, they soon retired to their room for the night as well. Tomorrow would be an entirely new day for them. There would be many things for the group to talk about and fight over. For now...? Everyone wanted to do nothing more than sleep, or in the case of the Trio...haunt.


	19. The Break Up

Over the next few days Carrigan carried out her plan having the Lazarus ripped apart and restored over at some factory near the harbor. Casper watched helplessly as the machine his father spent so much time building was dragged off. He cried, he panicked, and he ultimately broke down. Sure he would flash his friends a smile from time to time but, it always ate away at him. Having found out about Stinkie and Melle's little near-love fest in the kitchen Stretch took it upon himself to enroll him and his brother in school. Some how he even talked Ghastly into it. He managed to get her to believe him when he said, "It ain't just about her bein' a fleshie and him bein' a ghost in general that I dun like about dis! It's da fact dat, because they are dat way...if she died den Stinkie would be miserable for da reset of his aftuhlife! An' Melle wouldn' ever be able ta start a family, let alone have any friends over wit Stink around..! I mean, who's ta say dat ghoul would even come back when she left? I'm just tryin' ta look out for dheir best interests!" So Ghastly enrolled into the school as well, using her "Abigail" name to at least give Melle another friend in some ways.

Needless to say, Slayde and Gage wreaked havoc all over the school by the time the week had finished! They were in with the popular kids while Melle and Boomer stayed out casted. Though of course they stayed out-casted, Slayde and Gage always bad mouthed them behind their backs. The only thing was that they requested they get left the nagging rights on their brother alone. Slayde aka Stretch, had perfectly parted slick black hair and always wore mix-matched outfits. Example being an open button up t-shirt with a tie and long sleeve underneath. Clean cut pants, dress shoes and black shades. Gage aka Fatso disguised himself up in what would best be called a rap get-up. Which his neck was always surrounded by the biggest piece of jewelry he could find, be it chains or gold.

At lunch that Friday Melle sat at a table with her face buried in her arms. Though no one could see she scrunched her face together as if she had a headache. Which in her case, she did aaalll week long thanks to Boomer's 'brothers'. Not to mention Amber and the girls hadn't left her alone either. It was rare that she'd found a moment's peace. Even at the manor with all of that drilling and deconstruction she hadn't managed to sleep a wink! Quietly Ghastly placed herself down at the table next to Melle who she frowned at. The girl hadn't even raised her head to acknowledge her. "You know...if this whole brother thing is too much for you, you should probably just let Boomer go! I mean, he's really no good for you..especially with brother's like that. There are so many others that you could find here.." Ghastly did her best to help her friend.

"Nnh, he's the only thing that DOES make me happy right now...! Thanks but no thanks, Abigail.." Melle frowned with her face still hidden in her arms. Not but a moment later Stinkie walked up behind Melle and placed a root beer, a nacho supreme and a few cookies in front of her.

"He'e, I gotcha dhese! I noticed dat ya forgot ta bring ya lunch, again..." Sitting down at the table beside her, Stinkie opened up his bagged lunch. The ghost pulled out some Limburger cheese, Brussels sprouts, onion sticks and some garlic bread. To drink he had a nice jug of slightly older buttermilk. Melle slowly raised her head and peered at the food he placed in front of her. It'd been so considerate of him! That was something she hadn't expected for sure! Not to mention all of the food was still fresh too.

"Thanks, Boomer..!" Smiling widely Melle opened the root beer and started on a cookie. "I really owe you one." Happily eating she looked at him getting crumbs everywhere.

"Heh, Owe me one huh...? Well, uh, I got somethin' in moind den...!" Pushing up his shades a little Stinkie chomped into the Limburger cheese.

"HAH, How did I know you would..?" Ghastly sneered at Boomer from the other side of Melle. Stinkie promptly furrowed his eyebrows at her and kept eating.

"What is it...?" Having started to eat her nacho supreme Melle waited for his reply. Having stared at her eat so messily Stinkie had to snap himself out of his dazed state.

"AH! Uhm... P-Prom! Prom...! Go wit me!.... Uh...uh... please?!" Grinning nervously he tapped his hands together and swallowed. Melle nearly choked on the food she was eating as she pounded a fist against her chest. The students at the tables that surrounded stopped and stared as they waited for the answer. Stinkie started to slowly frown as these all seemed to be bad signs that popped up. "I know, I know you HATE dresses, with a passion..! I don't care if ya wear one or not! Really...! I just...would like ya ta go....wit me....I hate dese fancy things, but, I dunno, wit you it migh be......interestin'.."

"I.....I....I......." In her mind Melle tossed the pros and the cons of this."......F-Fine...! But you've gotta take me to see a movie tonight too then!" Sticking out her tongue she folded her arms. The tables around them started into laughter.

"D'awww...! Look it you two love birds! Y'know if I was you, I'd pay EXTRA close attention ta dem classes dey're teachin' you right now! Y'know, Sex Ed? You might need it..! Am I right?!" Stretch laughed as the other students followed in their crude remarks, the lunch monitors settling them all down afterward. Ghastly glared and smirked at Stretch a little knowing that only his perverted mind would go there. As luck would have it for most of the rest of the day Boomer and Melle wound up getting shoved into hall closets & locked in. Then the love messages that were placed all over the chalk boards to embarrass them. The kids just wouldn't stop! By the time school had let loose the two of them darted off to get out of there. Melle laughed and dragged him all of the way to the park where she collapsed under a tree with him.

"WHEW.....! i thought we'd never shake those guys off...! Hee, At least it's nice and peaceful here..hmn..?" Smiling towards Boomer she noticed him grin nervously.

"U-Uh, yeah..! It's really... re-freshing..." Coughing lightly he hated this kind of fresh air thing! But since it seemed to make her happy he went along with it. "Dem joiks would just not get offa our case t'day! I swear, dey're gettin' woise!" Gritting his teeth Stinkie huffed and glared towards the ground. Quietly Melle watched him and sighed. The frown that had plastered itself on her face for most of the week had returned again. Turning his gaze to Melle he tilted his head as a small frown crept from his lips. Something had been bothering her and he kne wit. Just what it was he couldn't figure out! It'd bothered her all week though, whatever it was! "O-okay.. I was hopin' you'd tell me... but I guess I'll ask... W-What's wrong...? You've been down all week! I mean, I'm usually a rather dark fella myself, but, you're even bringin' me down! What's up, gally..?" Moving to sit back against a tree he waited for her response.

"I don't know, just, just everything I guess...! I mean, everything at the manor is going haywire. Mom's ripping out the Lazarus Machine, she stole the Lazarus, gave me a bad reputation to what were my friends. Everyone's angry with me there because I'm not even trying to stop her! I wouldn't even know WHERE to begin with trying to stop that woman! I... I'm exhausted from the lack of sleep, and tons of homework... then all week long with Slayde and Gage giving me a tough time.! Oh, NOT to mention Amber and her Gang have REALLY been enjoying this... A-and then I've got Abigail, Kat, Casper, My Mother and even Stretch and Fatso telling me to NOT be with you. They're telling me to stay away from you, that you're not good for me.... and.... I just don't know what to do..! There's only so much stress a person can take at once!" Crawling over to him she curled up on top of him. "I ...just wish.... I knew... what to do.." Closing her eyes tightly she buried her face into his chest and squeezed him to her. Silently Stinkie frowned and stroked the back of her head as he thought to himself about all of this. There really had been a huge uprising of things that had happened to Melle over the past month, but now especially things dropped heavy on them.

By the time he opened his mouth to speak he'd noticed that she'd fallen asleep in his arms. "Melle... " Frowning he thought about how Stretch and Fatso had only started on her so harshly because of him. This was HIS fault that those two were after her now. Not to mention it was also his fault for all the pressure about whether they should be together or not from everyone. Sighing heavily he looked up at the sky and his ecto ached. There was something that he'd have to do now, but maybe it was better for him..! Maybe it was better for the both of them... He waited until she woke up and smiled lightly at her. "Heh, ya fell asleep there... C'mon, let's getcha home 'ey...? I'm sure a couch or bed is comfier den I am!" Laughing gently he helped her to her feet. It'd only been a 20 minute nap that she'd taken but still she looked like she needed more sleep.

"Sorry about that... b-but i think you were just perfectly comfy!" Laughing lightly Melle hugged onto his arm tightly. "Mmh, I wish I didn't have to go home though so soon... Can't we go hang out somewhere for awhile..?" Looking up at him she tilted her head and batted her eye lashes playfully.

"Nah, I think it's bettuh if ya stay at home and get some rest for now. Ya look really tired..! " Stinkie tried to stay firm with his words. It took only a few minutes to reach the manor from where they'd been. "Well, he'e ya are.."

"Heh, why don't you come inside too...?? You can stay for awhile! It's no problem really... I'd really like it if you -" Melle tried to talk but was cut off by Stinkie shaking his head.

"No, Darlin..." Turning he looked towards the gate of the manor. ".... Dis whole weeks been ha'd on you. Dis whole month... and I've only just realized dat it's all because of ME! ....Yer friends are right, I ain't good for ya, so... I....... I think it's best if we... didn' see each other for a lil while. I'll still take ya to da Prom if you'd like ta go... but... I think we should take a 'break' for a little.." and with that he ran for the gate.

"N-No...! No...! BOOMER! PLEASE, No.... H-Hey, wait, wait!!!" Melle raced after him as fast as her feet could carry her. "WAIT, PLEASE!" Reaching the gate she gasped as he had already disappeared from her view. "WAIT!!! ........ I....... I NEED YOU...! I need...you..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she slumped down the gate and covered her face. Stinkie though invisible watched her and frowned grabbing his ecto around his chest in pain.

"....I know y'do... but dat's da problem... Now maybe I can prove dat I ain't in love wit a fleshie...!" Slamming his fist into his palm he darted off to inside the manor. Over the next few days Stinkie pushed himself to try and scare Melle! He pulled chairs out from under her, tripped her up, made a mess of things, gone out of his way to spook her. All to try and prove that he hadn't been in love with this fleshie. The insecurity he felt was just so overwhelming for him. The worst part was that with every prank he pulled on her it pained him all over his ecto. On Sunday while Melle worked on her homework he finally popped up right through the table while she concentrated on her work.

"AH!!" Melle cried out in fright as she tumbled over in her chair. That was IT! That was the last straw!! She heard her drink draining onto the floor and that only meant one thing. The cranberry juice had dumped onto her paper. Slowly she stood up now pained from falling over and aggravated by her paper being trashed. Even more so she was hurt and disturbed by the fact that Stinkie had started acting like a complete jerk again since he 'dumped' her as Boomer. "AUGH!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Grabbing her arm in pain she kicked the chair and glared at Stinkie with disgust and hurt. "YOU SCARED ME, YOU'VE SCARED ME ALL WEEKEND! Now are you SATISFIED?! You've ruined my homework and my shoulder is hurt!" In shock Stinkie shrunk back startled by her sudden outburst.. "Y-You know... I...I don't get you!" Fighting back tears she grabbed her paper and shook it, trying to dry it off. With a paper towel carefully she wiped it clean. "What is your problem!? One day you're super nice to me... a-and the next you treat me like shit...! I... I don't know..! Are you my friend or not!? Do you care about me or not!? What's up with you and your insecurity?! Don't you even know what you want...?? Do you want to be my friend or not!?" Her attention was turned from him as the others peeked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"You know what... no, I'll help you decide! I... I'll leave. " Throwing the towel down she picked herself up and marched towards the door. "I'm going to live with my Mother. I've decided, that none of you seem to want me here... and.... I..I'll leave. I'll just.. get out of your air-space.... Congrats... you got what you wanted!" Walking passed Stretch she pulled his nose and stormed out of the manor. "I've had enough of being your...PLAY-THING!"

"H-HEY! MELLE! WAIT! Y'DUN GOTTA GO... I...!" Stinkie started after her and frowned as he was pulled back by the others. "Lemme go, She can't just leave like dat I..~!"

"It's better if she goes for a little while Uncle Stinkie.. She needs the chance to calm down....get things straightened out." Casper patted his uncles shoulder before flying off.

"WAY TA GO ROMEO!" Stretch laughed and smacked his brother on the back. "Ya finally spooked dat chick right on outta he'e! Now dat's da kind of hauntin' I'm talkin' about!" Poking his brother in the nose he grinned.

"Y'know dat means she's out too right....?" Fatso pointed to Ghastly following after Melle.

"WH-HAT?!" Stretch dashed after Ghastly and snagged her gently by her shoulder. "Hey, where are you goin'...?" Curiously he raised his eyebrows and looked after Melle.

"I have to go with her, she needs me. I'm the only friend she really has now thanks to you and..-" Ghastly frowned and motioned toward the Manor.

"No, Ghastly. You can stay with them if you like. I don't need you to follow me and baby me now... I've got my Mother now. I appreciate everything that you've done for me and all of the help that you've given me. Though now that she around, I'm well guarded and fed... I'll have a roof over my head. You belong here with him..... he's your.... soul mate.." Smiling lightly Melle turned and continued on her way home. Stretch placed an arm around Ghastly's waist as they both watched Melle leave. It took awhile but Melle reached her new home at her Mother's house. A look of defeat was washed onto her face as Carrigan answered the door and let her in. A smug look filled the mothers face as if to say I told you so. "I know... you don't have to tell me... I just want to.. go to my room and sleep.."

"This way..." Carrigan started up the stairs and down a hall. " Here y'go kiddo...! I had it decorated in case you changed your mind." Opening the door to the room she walked in with Melle close behind.

"It looks great, Mom!" A smile slowly found it's way onto her face as she looked at the decorations. At least her mother had remembered what kind of things she liked. Dragons, Wizards, and mythical type decor even a lava lamp! The bed covers were black with Purple and Maroon colored pillows. "I love it.."

"I'm glad... Now y'know.. if there's anything, you'd like to talk about. I'm always here to listen... Though.." Hugging her close to her Carrigan closed her eyes and rubbed her back. "..You didn't need those rejects anyways. You're such a pretty girl, you're smart, you could have whatever you wanted! Now... you're rich too... There's not a person who wouldn't want to be your friend. The sky is the limit kiddo.." Kissing her forehead Carrigan left the room and her daughter to herself for the time being. Quietly Melle sat on her bed and looked at one of the dragon plush toys her mother had bought for her. It wasn't normal for her mom to do that for her. Since her mother normally thought that these things were useless cluttered garbage. Picking it up she kicked off her shoes and layed down on the bed hugging it tightly. Staring at it she recalled the carnival and how Boomer had won her the Skunk plushie. She'd forgotten it at the manor when she left. Tears filled her eyes as she thought how happy the two of them were that day. Now she wouldn't even be able to be near him at school or anything. The thought alone left her choked up and with pressure pushed onto her chest, soon....she cried. She cried herself straight to sleep.

Stinkie who had followed her watched through the window and frowned. Again his 'heart' and ecto ached with pain that he didn't understand. As confusion set in, he bolted back toward Whipstaff in a hurry.


	20. Coming Around

The next morning the sun glared through the windows of Melle's room illuminating both her and her bed. Drowzily she perked up her head and stretched as a knock rattled on her door. "Oh..? Come...in?" Well there was something that she hadn't expected to hear ever again.

"Mornin' luv! I brought you some breakfast. Eggs, Toast, OJ and some bacon!" Smiling Dibs placed the tray onto the bed in front of her. Needless to say Melle was speechless about the whole thing.

"..A-AH....well, Thanks, Dibs..! You didn't have to though, I would've been okay with a bowl of cereal. I mean, I.. I could've made it.." Feeling bad for him she started to eat the food. "Mm, but this is delicious..!"

"Ah, it's no problem, now, your Mother wanted me to instruct you that you have a HUGE new closet filled with all of the styles you're sure to like. So get dressed and get off to school..! Right, Well, I'm... out!" With that the oddly hyper man was off and downstairs within minutes. Melle raised an eyebrow and giggled as she heard both her Mom and him start arguing as the booked it toward their car. The two of them had some important business to do after all dealing with the Lazarus. When Melle finished her breakfast she pushed it aside and opened the closet.

"Whoa....!" Her eyes widened in surprise. There were clothes everywhere and everything actually worked to her advantage.

Meanwhile Carrigan and Dibs arrived at the assembly of the Lazarus. They walked around and made sure that everyone treated this machine with the utmost care. The workers looked at the blue prints and pieced the thing together bit by bit. "Good, everything seems to be in order. I take it that you are taking very good care of my machine right? If there is one dent, there WILL be HELL to pay...!" Carrigan stressed the point with her red-eyed glare. The worker agreed happily and nervously about it, assuring her that everything was perfectly fine and well. "Good, now all we need is to get that team of scientists in here tonight to debunk what's in this..mixture that we're missing. It's only one ingredient, HOW HARD can it be to find??" Those were her famous last words. From that moment, day and night she had scientists working on finding out what the missing ingredient was for her! None of them could seem to find it in any of the normal chemical files. After three days Carrigan was pissed and yelled at everyone she could reach on her phone. She wanted that ingredient and she wanted it now! "DAMN IT, How hard is it to find a good set of rocket scientists!? These idiots keep losing things! We'll never find the ingredient at this rate!" Slamming the phone shut she stormed off into the kitchen.

Little did she know that it had very little to do with the scientists themselves losing the information. In fact it wasn't their fault at all, that the data had been lost! That was all thanks to a certain friendly ghost who wanted to keep his fathers legacy a complete family secret. Sure, Casper didn't know what made it tick, but, that didn't stop him from making sure no one else did either! "Okay, files deleted... papers shredded and test forms hidden. PERFECT! " Casper narrowed his eyes just a little then sighed as he released his temper. His determination drove him to try and keep this recipe safe. "I can't let them find out whats in it! I just... I can't...! I know this is wrong, but sometimes you do the wrong things for the right reason." Comforting himself with his words Casper nodded and flew off. First thing tomorrow morning he'd be back at it again! Back at the manor Dr. Harvey sat in the library and filled out his notes as he hung up the phone with some very important people. See, his work may have been worthless in the eyes of those who quickly judged others, but, the man had made a deep impact with the community and now even had some human friends of his own. There were ways for him to attempt to help Casper out but, whether it'd work out in the end or not...? Was still left to find out.

Deep in thought as he jotted down the notes in the dim glow of his desk light, Dr. Harvey almost didn't hear the weighted sigh from a rather bored specter. In fact it took him a moment to raise his head. Once he had he turned his attention to his therapy couch. "Oh...? Stinkie...? You look..rather pale! Something bothering you..?" The doctor smiled at his own little joke as he waited for the ghosts reply. Rolling his eyes Stinkie chose to ignore the lame joke that had escaped to doctors lips.

"I don't know! I don't know WHAT'S wrong wit me.... EVERYTHING'S wrong wit me...! An' dat's usually Fatso's area!" Throwing his arms around as he talked it was more than obvious that something bothered the spook. Looking from his notes and back to Stinkie, Dr. Harvey sighed and eased back into his chair.

"Alright then, what do you say, you and I talk about it...? Perhaps, We can come to some sort of conclusion...?" Grabbing up a special notepad and pen he readied himself to write down notes about what ailed the spook. He was always fascinated by how The Ghostly Trio worked, even if it caused him harm sometimes.

"...Okay den, I ain't used ta dis so... ALRIGHT! I'ts been exactly 5 days since I broke up wit dat fleshie as Boomer, an den it's been 3 days since dat ghoul's left! Dat ghoul bein' Melle 'o course..... an'... Every day dat passed by while I was stuck playin' Boomer I always had ta be around 'er, which drove me nuts! Now not nuts in da sense of da fact dat it made me mad, but in da sense dat it confused me!! I started ta doubt who I was, as a ghost! I mean, I was dating a fleshie and I'm supposed ta be scarin' 'em!! Den I was hanging out wit a WHOLE bunch of 'em at school, EVERYDAY and all I could think about was SCARIN' and how I wanted ta scare,but den how I wanted ta be around her! Dat's da other thing DOC!!! The feelings dat I had for her confused me too! I mean, I didn't like her because she was a fleshie, but I don't want her ta die either because den I'd possibly lose her, and den I didn't want any other guy ta touch 'er or be near her... I couldn't stand it when she cried, I actually started to CARE about dis fleshie!" Stinkie rambled on as he frowned and gripped his head in pain.

"Uh-Huh, go on!" Doctor Harvey jotted down the notes as fast as he possibly could, trying to keep up with everything that Stinkie was saying.

"I think dat confused me da most! I was supposed ta scare da fleshie one minute, den care about 'er da next! I mean...I'm a ghost, I should be scaring fleshies, but I found it harduh and harduh ta scare dis fleshie! I don't get it...?? How come I COULDN'T SCARE HER...? I couldn't stand to see her cry, and I couldn't stand ta see her hurt...! But then I just... I got so confused, and she was so hurt by everythin goin' on wit you guys, and dem guys... and I didn't wanna cause 'er anymore pain, but den, I do have ta continue my ways as a scary ghost for my Bro's... and... now dat she's gone I'm BORED outta my moind, I actually miss school... and... " His lower lip twitched. "How can I handle dis Doc?! I dunno what ta do!! Is dis normal fer a ghost....?? Am I some kind of abomination!?"

"I see.... I see...! Well, I can safely say that you are not an abomination to those who are your true friends and care, but to most of humanity you probably are..." Stinkie's face faulted into a look of annoyance as he waited for the Doctor get serious. "Okay, to me everything you've told me sounds perfectly normal. These are all normal feelings that a person, that a soul can feel! The issue you seem to be having is with understanding what you want and what others want from you! Take here for example, you are a ghost and you've been trained to scare humans at every hour of the day, which is something that you've wanted to do, but has turned into something that your brother's have wanted you to do, or expect you to do. You seem to have a fear about disappointing your brothers.... but what about yourself..? Do you care if you're disappointed...?"

"Well of course I do...! I mean uh..." Stinkie scratched his head trying to keep up with Dr. Harvey.

"I suppose what I'm getting at is that you were expected to go in and get close to Melle. Which isn't something that you wanted to do, but did because of your brothers. You started to fall in love with Melle which is something that you hadn't expected to do but did. Then it was expected of you to try and scare her. Thus creating a split personality of you. You wanted to scare, but not her, because whether you want to believe it or not, Stinkie, you are deeply in love with her. Which is not a bad thing! Loving someone is never a bad thing...It can actually be more satisfying in ways than scaring can be. You tried to separate yourself from yourself. Boomer.... Stinkie...... but you need to realize that you two are the same soul, the same identity! You both care about her because you're the same person. Scaring her isn't something you wanted to do to her, it's something that others wanted you to do. Something you thought was expected of you." Explaining Dr. Harvey placed an arm around Stinkie's shoulder.

"..... B ut it'd never woik out between us...! I mean... Im a ghost... and she's a fleshie... she doesn't even know it's me..! I bet if she did...she'd hate me....she wouldn't want anythin' ta do wit me...! I'd be..." Stinkie trailed off.

"Like you are right now...?" Smirking Dr. Harvey tilted his head at the ghost. "You are in love with her Stinkie, and you need to be true to your feelings and her. She will accept you, but only if you show it back to her." Widening his eyes Stinkie stared at Dr. Harvey for a moment as he floated up off of the seat.

"Hey, Y-Yer right...Hah....b-but what about ... my Bro's....? I dun want dem ta hate me... I'll probably be treated loike Caspuh for lovin' a fleshie..." Sighing heavily Stinkie rubbed his arm.

"Stop worrying about them and start worrying about you. What is that, YOU want...?" Smiling Dr. Harvey moved back to the notes he'd started taking before Stinkie came in.

"T-Thanks Doc, I.... I know EXACTLY what I want...!" With a HUUUUGE slobbering kiss to the doctors cheek Stinkie laughed and darted out of the library towards Melle and Carrigan's home. On the way he realized he hadn't really grabbed his Boomer gear. "HAH! Uh.... uh... dang it!" Cursing to himself he shifted his gaze to a clothes shop and flew in. "HOI DHERE! Nice night fer a midsummer's SCREAM dontcha think!?" Belching into the girls face he grinned at the other employee's. "Now, I'm gonna just take some of dese clothes an' make-up. You dun moind do ya....?" An evil grin formed on Stinkie's face. The employee's just screamed and clung to each other as they shook their heads no. "Didn' think so...!" With that he grabbed up what he needed and continued on his way.

When he arrived Stinkie narrowed his eyes at Carrigan and Dibs as the two of them hopped into their car. Carrigan complained about what was clearly the Lazarus and how everything had started disappearing. Once he watched the car drive away he shifted his eyes to the house. Upon finding the light on in an upstairs bedroom he threw a small light stick at it. Startled by the sound Melle shifted her eyes and inched towards it. She'd had a long, trying, couple of days at school. "Hm...?" Her eyes shot wide open as she was surprised by what she saw. There below her window stood Boomer wearing a backwards black hat with green scribbles across it's front, his black sunglasses, a black t-shirt with blue, green and yellow blended tire tracks across it, a white thing long sleeve underneath and a pair of tan shorts. Nervously he waved up to her. "Stinkie... HMP..!" Mumbling to herself she narrowed her eyes, walked away from the window and sat on her bed.

"Dang it...! I guess dat means I've gotta resort ta da second choice...~!" Reaching into a bush Stinkie fished himself out a guitar. "Hey! It woiks in da cartoons...!" Winking he laughed to himself as he placed himself perfectly in front of her window and began to sing her a song, I Need You Tonight. Upon hearing him start singing Melle raised her eyebrows and slowly sauntered back over to the window. Opening up the window she stared at him starting to blush as she noticed some of the neighbors poking their heads out too. Her face became flushed with the appearance of Amber and an Ashley from across the street.

"O-Okay...! Okay... I'll let you in...! Just... stop singing!! For now!" Racing away from the window Melle charged downstairs and opened the door. "What in the world were you thinking...?" Laughing she closed the door once he entered and locked it. "They could've called the police to file a noise complaint..!" Sighing she softened up a bit and stared into his eyes. "But.... it...it was really...romantic of you. Though don't expect me to forgive you just because you sang me a song! .....and it sounded better then I thought it would..."

Stinkie just grinned to himself, placing the guitar down and walked around. "Nah, I wouldn't expect ya ta forgive me wit jus' dat..." Flipping up a hand he almost gagged on the flowery aroma that filled the house. Though he had hoped the song would've won her over alone. "YECK.... Yer ma sure likes ta use a lotta air freshener don't she?"

"Yeah....I guess..." Leaning against a wall she watched every move that he made. Her heart pounded with every step he took, every look he gave. "So....What....did you.............want..?" Looking away she crossed her arms and frowned a little. Peering over at her from the white marbled fireplace he chuckled. As he inched closer to her, a very smooth smile worked it's way over his face.

"...You..." Placing a hand on both sides of her, he pinned her there against the wall. "I really made a mistake da other day. I was afraid dat you'd continue to get tortured by my bros because of bein' wit me! So I thought dat if I left, den dey'd stop! Well....dey did but...I.... ...I continued caring... I'm sorry! It was a stupid thing, lettin' my bros run my choices. I-if you could find it in ya to accept my apology, I'd love ta try dis ovuh again. As I said.... ... I need...you." Softly he brushed the back of her hand over her cheek. Nodding in agreement she shivered and watched his lips as he inched them closer to hers. Putting his arm around her waist he lovingly pressed his lips against hers. The two closed their eyes getting lost in the moment. Slowly Melle removed his hat to get a glimpse of just how it looked under there. Feeling the hat lift Stinkie did the only thing he could think of and formed a rather shaggy mane that went to his shoulders. "Like it...?" Excitedly Melle started to answer as Carrigan and Dibs walked in through the door and spotted them.

"AUGH, YOU! What are YOU doing here?! Get the hell out of my house and away from my daughter!!" Carrigan screamed at the ghost as she stomped towards him.

"WAUGH! Eheh, I.....guess I'll see ya t'morrow sweetheart..!" Quickly he kissed her again only to have a vase nearly smash into his head. "YIKES! Dat's my cue! LATAH!!" Grabbing his hat the ghost darted out of the door and passed Dibs.

"AYE, GET BACK HERE YOU SCOUNDREL!!!" Grabbing a rock Dibs launched it at Stinkie only to have it hit some guys expensive car. Gasping in a shrill tone Dibs quickly turn and darted down the street as a rather muscled man gave chase and cursed his brains out. Holding his gut Stinkie laughed as hard as he could. Up in her window Melle waved to him and he waved back and he ran out of sight.


	21. Finding A Way

The next morning Carrigan arrived bright and early at the plant to check on the progress that had been made. Everything had just started to get back into order around there. Everyone was doing exactly as they were supposed to. From now on, that place would NEVER be emptied. She wanted to make sure that everyone was on duty and doing what they were supposed to. Also she wanted to make sure there wasn't a certain group of ghosts around that perhaps tried to muddle things up on her. If she had to she figured there was more then one way to 'skin' a ghost. A smirk formed on her face as she looked around. Casper who had indeed returned like he planned to sighed at all of the people and at his dads machine right in the middle of all of it! Well fine, if they wanted to play hardball, he would! The ghost had managed to snag himself a copy of the list, but still, the ingredients were incomplete. That meant only one thing, research time! His father HAD to of written it down somewhere in the books. So with a turn Casper dashed back to Whipstaff. He was determined to find out the missing ingredient. There had to be something on the Lazarus that he could find out about before Carrigan or Dibs!

Flying into the library the ghost picked up book by book and promptly looked through it for anything. He tossed the books into 2 different piles, ones that were written by his father and ones that were written by others. The ones that were written by others he merely searched through for any documents or papers his father may have stashed in there. The ones that were written by his father he did the same with, however, he'd actually READ them later on in case the book itself had something written in it from his father. Dr. Harvey who sat at his desk just stared at Casper and the mess that he willingly dumped onto the floor. "Ah.... Casper...?" He started to inquire.

"I'll pick it up later Dr. Harvey, I'm REALLY busy right now though! Sorry..." Apologizing Casper kept right at what he was doing as he shifted from book to book. Dr. Harvey slowly closed his mouth but smiled, looking from time to time at him. If only Casper had known what Dr. Harvey actually tried to have done for him right now. Still he let the specter have his alone time as this seemed to be something that Casper was determined to do alone. Either way, in case this failed Dr. Harvey had already worked and plotted out a back up plan. It took a few hours to look through every book in that Library and another 20 minutes to carry this fathers books back up to his room. However, he hadn't' stopped at just that, no, he'd look through EVERY book in that house hold to find the answer! Every paper, he'd pressure himself to get this finished before, SHE, did. So the next room he checked was his fathers, finding a whole trunk full of papers, the books he had in that room appeared to be useless however. Still, he hauled that trunk up to his room to look through later in the day. From there he checked the Gambling room, the upper-out look, the attic, the sun room, the basement, his uncles room, Melle's now abandoned room, some of the old maid quarters and the mirror room. He checked everywhere in that house. When he had finally finished checking every room he went straight to work on looking and reading through his Dad's books and papers. There was no stopping him now.

At school everyone worked hard on getting the preparations readied for the Prom which would take place the following night. Amber and her friends walked from table to table and watched over what every student did. If Amber spotted something that she didn't like she immediately pointed it out and sometimes even sat down doing it herself. After all to her, everything she did was perfect. The other students who had tried so hard on the pieces would stand and glare at her getting frustrated at the spoiled brat. Slayde was there helping out mainly due to being the tallest kid in school. Having to hide in that form Stretch was none too pleased, and what disgruntled him even more was seeing Melle and Stinkie parading around in front of him. The two always laughed and acted so close, he wondered why his brother had even bothered getting back with that damned fleshie! He had been so relieved when things had ended between them. He knew why he hated her, why the sight of them together worried him to life, however, he'd NEVER mention it to his brother. Not if he didn't have to. It was something from their past and that's where he liked to leave it, in the past. Still, if he could just break them up then there'd be no chance of his brother getting hurt and tortured over....what happened... ever again! That and the thought of fleshies and humans together still sickened him. After all, he DID have ghostly pride! So when it came down to it, he was only worried about his brother.

Amber stood up and looked towards Boomer and Melle. She smirked to herself as she stepped up next to the two of them and tapped her fingers on the table. "You....." Calling at Boomer she waited for a response. Slowly Stinkie looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. What the heck did she want from him..? If she started any of her crap he'd be on her case in a heart beat. "You were at Melle's house last night serenading her.... That was, hot! So the girls and everyone want to know if you'd like to perform at the Prom..? Believe me it wasn't unanimous..." Amber rolled her eyes and sighed. Everyone in the roomed just paused and gaped their mouths. Stinkie felt his cheeks turn red as he looked from Melle to them.

"Uhh, well... No...I wouldn't...!" Stinkie stated until he was interrupted rather quickly by his brothers.

"DAT is ta say, he wouldn't do it without us as his back-up band!" Grinning evilly Stretch watched the girls expression turn to that of a pleased one.

"Good, we'll expect you early then!" Smiling slyly she hoped to some how bring those two down from the over night popularity that they had gained. Obviously most of the kids who were rich lived on that block and with the singing he'd done last night...? That alerted many of them to his 'cooler' features outside of his scrubbed look.

"Grr, WHAT'D ya do dat for?!" Grabbing his brother by the collar he hissed through his teeth. "I can't sing fer DAT long without losin' DAT voice! You know dat! Besides, why would I wanna sing fa dem brats anyways?!" Grumbling through his teeth he eyed the class and back to Stretch.

"You'll see..." Stretch smirked and smacked his brothers hands off of him. Shaking his head Stinkie sat back down beside Melle and sighed.

"Well, I'd like to hear you sing again! So why can't you sing like that for a long time...?" Melle questioned curiously at him, teetering her pencil in her hand for a few moments.

"L-Let's just say it's ......an injury.. But, okay, fa you, I'll perform. Tch, It'll be da only reason..." Smirking lightly he kissed her, pulling her closer to him as he watched her sketch out some things for decorations. "Oh, by the way, I'll stop by latuh so we can go over dat science homework. I missed a lotta dat junk, so I've gotta get caught up! What time would be good for ya's...?" Smiling Stinkie rubbed her back gently.

"Oh! Anytime, Mom said she's not going to be home until really late tonight..! So anytime would be good." Laughing she already had started planning on what pizza to order up for them to eat later. She figured that he'd be over at some point homework or not! Stretch and Fatso having over heard the two of them looked at each other and grinned evilly between themselves. Ghastly just shook her head at the two of them and huffed. She didn't like that look that Stretch gave. She didn't like it one bit, that was his way of showing that something nasty wormed through his tiny mind. This would mean she'd have to double up her duty on guarding Melle tonight. Stinkie and her at least deserved to be alone, she figured out just how much they cared about each other by now and had dropped being Stretch's lackey. After all, there was only so much you could keep her convinced with before she caught on.

Later after school Melle quietly walked herself on home. Running up behind her, Stinkie laughed and picked her up twirling her around. "GOTCHA, SHORTY! Whatcha gonna do now!?" Winking at her she laughed and flailed about trying to get him to set her down.

"OH! LEMME GO, YOU!! Hahaha!! Stop that!!" Sticking out her tongue she wiggled and squirmed around in his arms trying to get loose.

"Hehe, so, whatcha doin' t'night fa dinnuh gally...? Since yer ma's out..." Spinning her around he pulled he close to him once he'd set her back on her feet.

"Uhm, to be honest... nothing really.. I was going to order us a pizza..." Rubbing her arm she shifted her gaze up at him nervously wondering what he had planned.

"Well, how'd ya like ta go get some food now den? We could go wherever you'd like... My treat...!" Grinning Stinkie waved some money he'd come across by winning a bet with one of the students earlier in the day. Staring at it Melle tapped her chin and grinned widely.

"OKAY! I want Chinese!! If that's alright with you?" Taking his free hand she smiled at him. It wasn't his first choice but, he had told her that she could go where she wanted. Luckily for him he actually liked Chinese food! When they entered they were seated in a quiet cozy little corner. Melle didn't even need to pick up the menu to know what she wanted, but, Stinkie on the other hand needed to look the thing over.

"So you're gettin' da chicken fried rice?" Looking at Melle who nodded he swallowed. "Man, I like Muu-Gu Gai Pan, but........I kinda wanted somethin' a little different.." When the waitress arrived she took down Melle's order of chicken fried rice with no MSG and a sprite. "A-ah... uhm.. Is dhere anything on special? " Stinkie belched loudly at that moment from being so hungry.

"PEE-YU!!!" The lady behind him waved her hand in front of her nose.

"OH? DAT sounds good! I'll have what she's havin'!!" Grinning widely Stinkie thumbed behind him. Melle burst into laughter and grabbed her stomach. The waitress made a face as if he was insane and scribbled something down on the paper.

"Would you like Won Ton soup with that?" The waitress asked cheerfuly.

"ONE TON?! Lady I can barely finish a cup!" Stinkie scrunched his face with worry and darted a look at Melle as if this waitress was the nuts one! This only furthered Melle to laugh harder and clasp a hand over her mouth to not disturb some of the other customers. At this point the waitress gave up and started into the kitchen to put their order in. "What...? Was it somethin' I said? Boy, dat lady is rude!"

"AHAHAHAAA....!! GEEZE, You're hilarious!! Haha.... Y-You mean....you really don't know...??" Melle questioned and Stinkie shook his head no. ".... Won Ton soup is the name of the soup... it's not One Ton..." Blushing brightly Stinkie rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously now.

"O...oh...! I ... I knew dat, I was just uh... pullin' ya leg..!" When everything was done the two of them made their way to her house. Throwing their bags onto the floor near them, the two sighed with relief of being home and able to relax a little. "I STILL can't stand da smell of dis joint...! So fresh..." Shuddering Stinkie looked over at her and smiled. "Y'know....I can hardly wait to actually go to dat dance. Normally I HATE 'em! But, I think dis one'll be fun...wit you... I'm plannin' on dedicatin' a song to ya at least." Kissing her cheek he blushed a little. "So....dis is yer.....new ...home eh? I dunno... I kinda liked yer old one more...." Melle smirked at him as she knew why he had stated that. He missed her being around the manor, but, the fact stood that for now she belonged at this house with her mother and not at Whipstaff.

"I did too...oh well.. Wanna see my room here?? It's pretty neat looking!" Smiling she lead him upstairs and to her room. "TA-DA! Haha, Mom decorated it for me! I love Dragons, Wizards and stuff..! Yee, check out my cool Lava lamp~!" Pointing at it she giggled happy to show off her stuff to him. Looking around the room he smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. He should've figured she'd have a room like this one with how was. At least there weren't any nasty surprises like frilly pink things that randomly appeared! When the tour finished the two of them jumped onto their homework. "Right....! So that enters there.... and... then you get...a baby!" Blushing deeply she rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh-Huh...." Stinkie meanwhile just stared devastated at the homework his face redder than a beet. Images of him trying to do that with Melle had crossed his mind very easily. "NNGH! Gah, I... Hey, how about we watch some TV for a little 'eh?? Ain't funniest home video's comin' on around now??" In a desperate attempt to stop trying to feel like some kind of confused pervert he tried to change the subject quickly.

Laughing hard Melle didn't even bother to reply, she just flipped on the TV and smiled. "I'll make us some popcorn then..! You pervert..." Grinning to herself she laughed and darted for the kitchen.

"HEY!" Stinkie smirked right back as he was teased and pondered on her. It appeared that she hadn't minded him thinking about her that way. Was it true...? Sighing his gaze shifted down to his homework, then to his lap. His face flushed red as he shook his head. There was just NO way...! "She'd hate me fa sure if I tried dat... B-but still, no I can't get my mind offa dese thoughts...! I... I wonder what it'd be like ta be wit a...fleshie...? YAH..! NO! What am I thinkin?!" Jumping up to his feet he pulled off his hat and scrunched it tightly in his hands. "I'm a joik, I'm a joik, I'm a joik!" Little had he noticed that his brothers had perched themselves outside the window for a watch. They wanted to see just how far their brothers feelings for this human girl went. So far they hadn't needed to worry until he started pulling the crazy dance around the living room. The two of them were embarrassed to see their brother unable to handle a situation like this for one, and the other they were scared that he was in a situation like this anyway! When Melle returned she stared at Stinkie oddly as she watched him bite on his hat so hard. Pausing he meeped and tried to explain himself.

"It's okay..!" Laughing Melle set down the popcorn bowl and stared at his set of hair. "I'm actually glad you removed that thing! I enjoy getting to see your hair, it's so cute..!" Biting her lower lip she reached up and ruffled it around giggling happily. His created heart raced to her touch and her giggle. Sitting down on the couch she ate a little bit of the popcorn and looked to the fire place that she'd started. Stinkie quickly sat himself down next to her and laughed nervously eating some of it as well. His attention was turned to the TV as he tried to ignore Melle and how the fire had started making her skin glow. With every second that passed his face grew more and more red. "Are you okay??" When Melle noticed she raised an eyebrow and felt his forehead.

"I'm ....I'm foine..." Placing an arm around her waist Stinkie looked deep into her eyes. "Melle..." At first he hesitated as he turned off the TV. "I love you with all of my soul.. I never wanna lose you, and I never wanna be wit anyone else..ever.... I want to... "Becoming at a loss of words of how he wanted to phrase this, he leaned in and very gently kissed her lips. Carefully he picked her up and pulled her onto his lap. Teasingly he sucked on her lower lip before he kissed her a little deeper. Melle at first wasn't sure about this but eased up as a very warm and loving feeling filled her up. Slowly she closed her eyes taking in the kisses. Gently he kneaded the back of head and neck, his other hand rubbing her side lovingly. His fingers mingled through her strands of hair, being very careful of the tangles that appeared from time to time. Pulling from the kiss Melle daringly moved, planting very soft feather like kisses along his neck. Swallowing Stinkie shivered to the dainty touch and tilted his head to take it in. "...Oh..Melle.." His ecto tingled as he happily accepted the light sucks and nibbles Melle started. "Y-Yer okay with dis right..? I ..I dun wanna do anythin' dat yer not okay wit.." Weakly his voice trembled.

"Mmh, It's just a little kissing and cuddling....nothing...big yet...right?" Smiling lovingly she gazed at his eyes through his glasses. "I'm sure all couples do this..."

Hearing her words Stinkie smiled more at ease now that he knew how far he could go. "Right." Narrowing his eyes a moment he smirked to himself as he raised his hand up and removed his shades. Carefully he tossed them onto the table near them where his hat rested. He figured to screw the disguise if he's going to be this intimate with her. It was to show that he respected her after all, she'd know soon enough that it was him. He planned to tell her soon. "Dat's bettuh, I think..don't you...?" Leaning in again he kissed her only this time he layed her down on the couch.

"Y-Yes! I do.... Finally.... I get to see those eyes of yours..." The girl trembled as she gazed up into those eyes. Those golden eyes that for the first time truly showed just how much he truly loved her. Smiling warmly at her he allowed her to enjoy his gaze a little longer before he gently kissed her neck. Very soft sweet gentle kisses placed down her neck as he layed down on top of her getting rather cozied up. Slowly he trailed the kisses up to her ear which he tugged on softly with his teeth. Melle trembled and shivered as she was now the one being teased by him. Moving to just below it Stinkie began to suck softly on the spot, teasing it and a spot between her neck and shoulder. Her fingers now tangled their way into his messed up hair, softly pulling on it from time to time to show that she liked what he did. Just as she moaned softly the spook raised up off of her a little and chuckled.

"....Liked dat huh...? Too bad y'ain't olduh or .." The ghost started to tease only to be paused mid sentence by a flash. Come to think of it, this wasn't the only time he had noticed a flash while the two of them had layed there and made out. Gasping he jumped to his feet and looked around. When he spotted his brother's outside he groaned out in agony. "AUGHHHHHH....... Dey have ta ruin EVERYTHING fuh me! D-Don't worry baby, I'll try an' get dem pictures back...! I'll ....Nngh, Shit..! I... I'll see ya tomorrow ok?" Kissing her deeply he darted for the door and after his brothers leaving all of his stuff behind. He figured this was more important! He needed to catch those peeping tom-ghosts or there'd be hell to pay in some way! Melle dumbfounded and scared now as to why Stretch and Fatso would even want pictures like that went to give Stinkie his stuff only to find out that he'd disappeared.

"Boomer your...! Stuff......... Hmn..." Touching her neck she looked around and promptly picked up the items the he'd left behind. This way when her mother did arrive home she wouldn't be hounded about spending time with him again. "Oh well..."


	22. The Dance

Back at Whipstaff Manor Casper had continued to search through his fathers files. Sifting from book to book he read every page never skipping anything. By this time it was late and Kat was preparing herself for bed. She stared at the books all over the floor but knew it was for Casper's research. Quietly she sat on the bed and brushed her hair out. It was nice to see him so passionate about something, but sad at the same time because of what it was over. Tossing the book into the pile he grabbed up another and despite that he'd shaken some of the books earlier, a piece of paper fell out with some writing on it. Picking it up Casper read it over and softly gasped. "This is..." Looking at Kat he grinned. "I think I've found it!...Alright... You..get to sleep, if this works, I'll be seeing you tomorrow for sure..." Smiling warmly Casper floated over to her and kissed her forehead flying off. Kat in turn laughed and smiled at Casper, she hoped for his sake that it was what he'd been looking for.

The next day everyone was up in a roar about the prom being that night. Melle most of all was worried about it since she really wasn't a giant fan of dresses at all. Over and over again she prodded her mind on whether or not she could pull it off. Then again, Stinkie was going to be there so, if he had to dress up it'd be perfect! She REALLY wanted to see him wearing something like that, out of curiosity more than anything. "BOO!" Stinkie grinned as he shouted from behind her.

"OH!! YOU!!" Having screamed out Melle turned around and whapped him. "YOU..! Don't do that you jerk...!" The two of them laughed at the whole situation. Stinkie more so feeling rather pleased with himself. His brothers were also at least pleased to see that their brother had still at least tried to scare this fleshie. They hid off in the crowd not wanting to be found.

"Well, I tried ta get da photo's from my Bro's..... but I couldn't find 'em anywhere.. I'm sorry! I feel like I've letcha down..." Rubbing the back of his head Stinkie sighed heavily. The two of them headed on off to class together. The rest of the day seemed to drag out slowly for everyone. When the day finished everyone scattered to their own ways to get ready for the prom. Stinkie not knowing where his brothers were raced home to get help from Dr. Harvey. This is where he'd run into a VERY familiar face, one he hadn't expected to see..

"C-Casper....?" Stinkie's jaw hit the ground. "You're..... you're...! "

"Alive...? Yeah, I...I found this recipe in Dad's book....! I had to try it out, I know it was risky but... the results are great!" Casper laughed and folded his arms over his chest. "So Uncle Stinkie, you're really going to get dressed up for Melle....? " Smirking he irked an eyebrow.

"Yea'..... I am! Whatta you cahre about it anyways?" He hated being picked on by anyone, but especially by his Nephew.

"No need to get defensive...!" Casper waved his hands around. "Buuut, I could help you out! I know where you kept one of your old outfits that Dad made you wear for the dances we used to hold here. I think it'd really knock Melle's socks off...!" Winking Casper grabbed his Uncle by the arm and guided him on upstairs.

"We used ta hold dances he'e....? I used ta have ta dress up?!" Scrunching his face Stinkie hadn't liked the sound of any of this, but tiny bits of Memory were restored upon finding all of this information out.

That night Stretch and Fatso arrived at the dance. Ghastly had made an appearance there wearing a really short very revealing black dress. Stretch's attention was immediately pulled away from chatting with Amber and the Crew. Stretch was wearing a Grayish Black suit with a red shirt underneath. Fatso who wore a dark purple suit with an orange shirt underneath made his way to the snack table, hey, might as well enjoy the food..! The floors of the dance hall were made out of wood, balloons in the corners of the room, white Christmas lights, a brightly lit stage and even a disco ball for shine. As Casper and Stinkie arrived Stinkie found himself nerve wracked about everything. "W-hat if... I step on 'er feet....?? W-What if I screw somethin' up... somethin' important...?!" Stinkie rambled on as Casper smirked to himself and gently pushed-nudged his Uncle through the doors. Casper wore black pants, a black over coat and a white under shirt. Stinkie meanwhile wore a black over coat with a soft brown vest underneath, a white shirt with a ruffled collar and sleeves, very Renaissance esque.

"That won't happen...! " Looking around the dance Casper frowned at what he noticed. "... because they aren't here...!"

"WHAT!?" Stinkie shifted his weight and looked around seeing Stretch with Ghastly and his other brother eating. In fact the two noted that almost everyone was there except Melle and Kat. Moving into the dance the two of them looked rather lost at what had happened now. Where were the girls....? Not that Kat knew he'd be here or anything but at the least Melle should've been there! "Now what....? I guess I kinda deserved it aftuh what I pulled on 'er..."

"Hey, don't give up on them yet! They are girls after all. They tend to arrive late..!" Placing his arms behind his back Casper smiled reassuringly at his Uncle. Listening to his Nephew for once he slowly started to calm down. "So....when did you REALLY fall in love with Melle, Uncle Stinkie...?" Flustered Stinkie didn't know how to reply to that, as he never figured to have this kind of conversation with his nephew. Luckily for him in through the double doors walked both Kat and Melle side by side. Melle wore a green dress which ended at her knees. The green dress was supported by a neck tie, shoulder ties and even some see-through arm wraps. Her hair had been styled just slightly, nothing too fancy, just enough to give it some flare. Kat meanwhile wore a long ankle length pink and purple dress. Her hair put up into a bun with a Chinese stylish chopstick through it. Both guys just stopped and stared at the girls. Stinkie swallowed to himself as he watched Melle quietly walk towards the center of the dance floor and look around for him. "That's your cue~! Get to her before some other guy does..!" In fact at that moment another man had started to try and ask Melle for a dance.

"Not on MY watch feller...!" Stinkie growled as he pushed himself on towards Melle, doing his best to at least lighten his expression. "..Juliet...?" Calling out from behind the guy Stinkie peeked around him as the guy quickly stepped aside. Melle's eyes both widened and lit up at the sight of him like that.

"Thanks Doug, but, I'll be...dancing with Romeo tonight.." Giggling she stepped forward and hugged tightly onto Stinkie burying her face into his chest. " You look...amazing...! I LOVE the outfit... It's so.....so..you!"

Watching the guy step away Stinkie smiled and looked down at Melle, "You .....look .....really... REALLY ...good... I uh...eheh.. I mean.." Before he could say anything more Melle placed a finger over his lips. Taking her hands the two of them started to dance slowly to the music being played. Meanwhile Casper watched Kat stare nervously at Stinkie and Melle. It was obvious that she was worried about him hurting her again. Even Ghastly watched and was on edge about it all. They just didn't want to see their friend have this day ruined.

"....Don't worry, I know they'll be alright. My Uncle is really in love with her....whether he knows it or not... he does know he doesn't want to lose her. He's not going to be pulling any tricks on her." Laughing Casper tried to ease his dates tension. Turning around on a dime Kat could barely believe what stood in front of her. It was almost enough to bring her to tears.

"Casper... You're...it worked??" Kat gasped and smiled as she touched his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Yeah.. it did... Hehe.. I told you I'd find some way! Would you....care to dance....?" Raising his eyebrows he held out his hand to her, leading her to a nice spot on the dance floor. Happily the couple embraced each other tightly as the swayed from side to side. Some of the students stared at Casper worriedly recalling what happened the last time they'd seen him. Still the couple payed no attention to them period. They just went about their own little thing.

Melle and Stinkie gazed deeply into each others eyes as they danced. "You know..I nevuh thought I'd enjoy being dressed up dis much... heh. I guess when ya have da right motivation...it...helps.. I'm so glad I didn' miss dis chance ta be witcha. ...Mh....G-Gally, I....I've got somethin' ta...confess to ya's..." Speaking softly he never broke eye contact as he gently squeezed her hands in his. "It's m-....." The ghost started to speak as Amber promptly interrupted the two.

"Hey there, we need you on stage to perform..." Looking at Melle, Amber smirked to herself smugly.

"Nggh." Irritated by the interruption, Stinkie still holding Melle's hand shrugged. "Alright, but I'm takin' her wit me up dhere! Ain't no one dancin' wit my gal, but me!"

"A little possessive are we....?" Amber folded her arms and smirked at the couple.

"Lady, ya have NO idea...." Grinning evilly at Amber, he referred to the fact he could possess people if he wanted. Getting up on the stage he sat Melle down near them and winked. "I've got some songs ta sing you...." Picking up a guitar he moved in front of the microphone, his brothers getting to their instruments behind him. Picking up the microphone he started singing some classic rock songs, and teen jive, some country type songs like Wink and She Don't know she's beautiful. "Now, I'm dedicatin' dese last few songs he'e ta my gally, Melle. She means da world ta me...." His brothers shot him the nastiest glares they could for that. Though Stinkie didn't pay much attention. He started singing Because you live and Beautiful soul to name a few. When he'd finished he snagged up Melle's hand and gazed deeply into her eyes again. "..From my soul ta yers..."

Whapping his brother upside the head as hard as he could Stretch pulled his brother aside. "What da hell.....was dat?! What're ya doin?! You've been acting really odd lately... like..."

"Caspuh? Yeah, and, so what?" Firmly Stinkie narrowed his eyes as he spoke through his teeth. "I don't care anymore.. So she's a fleshie, so I'm a ghost..! I still lover 'er...and guess what..? I'm tellin' 'er everything t'noight. You've gotta problem with it, guess dat's YER problem den... NOT mine... I'll always be yer bro, I'll always do scarin'...I normally will do back flips for ya, but her? No.... y'can't make me leave her. I'll NEVER leave 'er...EVER.... I'd cross-ovuh for 'er..." Removing his face from it's dangerously close position to Stretch's, he stalked back off and grabbed up Melle's arm. "C'mon let's dance...~!"

Elsewhere Kat and Casper continued their dancing, Kat finally starting to smile at Stinkie and Melle's relationship. "Those songs actually sounded like he meant it to her..."

"He did, Uncle Stinkie really is in love with Melle. I never thought I'd see the day where one of the Trio fell for a fleshie! " Laughing lightly Casper smiled and twirled Kat around as they danced. "...Then again, I never thought I'd get the chance to dance with you again..." Touching her cheek he leaned in close and softly kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips.

"Neither did I...I thought we'd never get this chance again.." Closing her eyes to the kiss she kept dancing with him. This time however, she was pleasantly surprised to see that he infact had remained a human.

"I don't suppose you'd want to go for a walk with me...?" Questioning Casper whispered to her and nuzzled her cheek. "I'd really like to spend some time alone with you.."

"I wouldn't mind at all.." Kat replied with a warm smile as the two of them made their way out to the garden area of the dance hall.

Waving back at them Stinkie looked at Melle and sighed. The two getting lost in the song, I can't fight this feeling anymore, Stinkie even sang quietly along with it. The two kind of giggled for a moment before Stinkie turned serious. "Melle...I've...gotta tell ya somethin'... I just hope ya ain't gonna get pissed at me.." Raising an eyebrow at him, Melle continued her dance with him as she waited to hear him out. "...It's me.. Stinkie..." His golden eyes filled with worry and regret for not telling her sooner, slowly he turned away from her. The guy felt ashamed and almost scared as it were.

"Finally...! You finally told me... I was waiting this whole time for it. I figured it out...that one night when I saw your eyes...when you came to comfort me after what my Mother did..?" Laughing softly Melle nuzzled him under his chin.

"HMNG?! WAIT! YOU KNEW?!" Gulping he laughed and toned down his voice. His brother's narrowed their eyes at hearing that. That was the last thing they needed to hear before putting their plan into full-blown action. "So dat means all of dem toimes when I kissed ya and you kissed back... you knew..? You still have done all of dis wit me...?" His voice softened and his lip quivered a little and he blushed at his thoughts of the previous night. "...E-Even...?"

Sticking out her tongue at him Melle nodded and grinned to herself. "Well I had a feeling you weren't...as bad as what you tried to make yourself out to be. You're like your brothers, but you're not. You're more of an individual as well.. I was praying that you'd tell me the truth... So I wouldn't continue to be stuck in a lie. It's why I didn't mind the whole little Romeo & Juliet theme you played.." Laughing softly she felt his hand touch the bottom of her chin. "...I really love you.."

"And I love you my Smelly Melley.." Embracing her tightly in his arms he kissed her passionately in front of everyone. Stinkie closed his eyes as he dipped her a little their first fully acknowledged kiss of their relationship. Suddenly a girls voice boomed over the speakers as they announced Boomer and Melle to be the Prom King and Queen. The two slowly parted from the kiss once the spotlight had been put on them. "Huh...?! Prom......King....?" Melle needless to say was confused, flattered and embarrassed as well. This was the first time the either of them had anything like this bestowed upon them. There was definitely something fishy about the whole thing, though just what it was the couple couldn't figure out. Stinkie reluctantly started on up toward the stage with Melle to accept the awards. Seeing Stretch and Fatso snickering off to the side didn't make Stinkie feel anymore at ease.

Meanwhile outside Kat and Casper found themselves in front of a gorgeous water fountain. The fountain was lit with soft golden lights from under the water. Both of them carefully took a seat near it and looked up at the moon. "I wish this night could go on forever... The moonlight makes you look so enchanting..." Running his hand over her cheek. "Hmn... Care.... to dance here...?"

Looking around Kat raised her eyebrows at him, "...but there's no music....?" Questioning him she waited for his answer, still standing to dance with him in either which case.

"That's alright.." Placing his hand around her waist Casper danced from side to side. "I can make some...." Softly the boy started to sing a song that his mother had taught him. His voice was very sweet and gentle. It was true that he was his mother's child and you could hear that in the way he spoke and sang. The two of them twirled about near the fountain Casper spinning her, dipping her, treating her just like the Princess he'd always pictured her as. Kat just continued to smile eating every moment of this up. Taking in every scent, sight and sound. It's a moment she wanted to always remember. It almost seemed magical.


	23. Party Crashers

Back inside Melle and Stinkie have taken the stage and are being crowned and having their pictures taken. Off to the side of the stage Ghastly stands near Stretch and Fatso who are giggling. "...What did you do...? What's so funny about this...?" Eying the two of them down, Ghastly demanded to know.

"Eeheheheh, You'll see doll..." Stretch grinned widely as he looked up at the stage.

"Yeah, lighten up...It's supposed ta be a pahrty!" Fatso folded his arms as he waited for the 'show' to begin.

"Melle, somethin' ain't right he'e...! Dese guys hate us, an' my bro's are laughin'... I gotta bad feelin' about dis!" Whispering to her he gulped. Melle stared at him a little scared now. Not but a moment later did Amber mention they would show some pictures of the happy couple. "Since when did dey ta-...Oh my GAWD! NO!" Gasping both Stinkie and Melle watched as the giant screen posted a picture from their meet up the night before. The picture had been edited to make it look like they'd been having sex. Stinkie just shook his head from side to side as he looked towards Melle. "I.....I had nothin' ta do wit dis... I ..swear.. I... WHAT IS DIS SHIT!?" Stinkie hissed at his brother's who like most of the others in the crowd were laughing. There were some that made cat-calls and whistles. Melle stood there horrified by this, her face as deep a red as it could ever be. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she quickly turned and ran out of the Dance hall as fast as she could. The boy Doug followed as fast as he could in turn having seen everything.

"Hey, hey!! Are you okay??" Doug asked as he chased after Melle. 3 of the boys who stood outside watched their conversation for a moment.

"I... I just want to go home.. I hate dances... I just want to get out of here..anywhere..!" Melle threw the crown down on the ground.

"Right, right, here c'mon hop in my car I'll getcha outta here!" Leading her to it he hopped in and the two started driving off away from the place.

Back inside Ghastly disgusted by everything smacked Stretch as hard as she could, "You know what? You deserved to be MISERABLE all of those years!" Flying off through the wall, she left the dress and paint on the wall. The last thing she wanted was to be around those two assholes. Stinkie staring out the door that Melle exited slowly began to growl, the corner of his lips twitching as his eyes slowly turned red.

"S-so...hehehe...Y-Y'like getting a laugh outta folks who cry and get embarrassed and are scared eh? You all think dats funny eh? HAHAHAHA!" Fakily he laughed with the group before his voice echoed through out the place. "FOINE!!!!!" Waving his arms in the motion of having closed something, all of the windows and doors slammed shut!

Outside Kat and Casper stared at the dance hall and the racket that had started coming from there. "Uh-Oh, that CAN'T be good..!" Both Kat and Casper raced towards the doors and tried their best to get inside to find out what was going on but to no avail!

Inside all of the people panicked and screamed as they raced towards the exits trying to get out of the doors desperately. "AW, C'MON!! IT'S FUN MAKING PEOPLE SUFFER AIN'T IT!? WHAT? NOT LAUGHING NOW!? DON'T THINK IT'S FUNNY WHEN IT'S ON DA OTHER FOOT DO YA?! ....You joiks just ruined one of da most important days of my ghoulfriends life! Den you throw DAT trash up on da screen.....makin' her look loik filth...! WELL, What goes around comes around! Y'WANT DOITY?! Y'GOT IT!!" Letting the clothes fall right off of him, Stinkie revealed his ghostly form. Slowly he started to grow in height. Every person in that building screamed their heads off some of them already in tears. At that moment he took off flying from one end of the room to the other end chasing the fleshies all over the place. Appearing left and right he morphed himself into some of the things the kids feared most. All the while, he made objects start flying around all over the place doing Poltergeist activity. He continued this for a good 5 minutes. "Now...know da foul stench of fear.." Morphing himself into a rotten egg, he then blew himself up releasing the WORST smelling odor of all time. The walls and kids were all covered in slime.

All of the kids were now either passed out or getting sick on the floor. Huffing and puffing he glared at his brothers who stared in awe. Snorting at them he dashed out of the doors and paused. "Nyeh, it's a lil chilly out he'e if she's runnin' she's gonna need a shoit..." Going back inside he fidgeted through his clothes finding his normal green t-shirt with the long black sleeves. He'd worn it underneath in case the cold of his body seeped through the other outfit too easily. The doors of the Dance Hall finally opened behind him, the stench filling the air outside, the grass and flowers very quickly dying off. Kat and Casper both started to Gag as they went inside and seen the damage. All it took was for them to see what was on the Screen before they knew what had happened. "HEY YOU!!" Stinkie grabbed up one of the boys" Tell me where da hell I can foind dat Gally who ran outta he'e!"

"A-AAAH!! S-SHE....SHE TOOK OFF WITH DOUG! H-he's probably taking her to the look out peak! H-He....he's well known for being perverted...! S-She wanted to go home though... I...I dunno, I'M JUST...." Stinkie growled and dumped the guy upside down, stealing his pants and shoes putting them on.

"Uncle Stinkie, W-What're you doing??" Casper questioned frantically as he and Kat approached him.

"I'm gonna go confront the asshole...save MY ghoul from being touched! NNGH, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TA DO DAT! IF I DIDN' HE SURE AS HELL AIN'T!! I wanna be 'er foist!" Taking off flying he decided to grow out the hair again, he'd face off with this guy like a real man would. High and low he searched for them, making his way toward the peak.

At the peak, the car is parked and Doug has been conversing with Melle. "So.... not to sound rude, but.... c-can we get out of here...? I... I really just want to go home.."

"Aw, c'mon... I was hoping we could... have some fun together." Melle looked at him oddly. "What? You got it on with that loser....someone like me shouldn't be so bad...." Quickly Melle turned to get out but the guy had locked the door. "C'MON, It'll be FUN...! You'll like it once we get started!" Screaming out Melle kicked him in the face and started kicking the door to get out.

"NO MEANS, NO, DAMN IT!!" Desperately she tried to get out, only to have the guy climb over top of her. Now above the car and panting Stinkie growled at the racket knowing full well what was going on.

"Y'wanna screw around do ya?! Well...let's see how he loikes dis!" Reaching through the roof of the car, Stinkie grabbed the guys shirt from behind and slammed him against the inner roof a few times dropping him afterwards.

"AUGH!!! AH! W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The kid freaked out and looked around. Melle panicked by everything just stayed still as she watched this go on. Reaching in through the passenger side window which was still rolled up, Stinkie pulled the kid by his collar head first into the window as hard as he could. "NNGGH GAAH!!! THE HELL ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WITCH?!"

Having seen the arm that pulled the guy by his collar Melle started to smile. "S-STINKIE!!"

Latching his hands onto the door hinges of the car, Stinkie put his Poltergeist strength to work one more time as he ripped it completely off. "Dat's my name!!" Reaching into the car he again grabbed the kid. This time he had him by the back of his jacket as he tossed the kid across the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I SCARE ya?!" Standing there in his Boomer wear Stinkie hissed at the kid.

"W-what the hell are you....? You're a FREAK Boomer, a Freak! L-Leave me alone....!!" The kid frightened by this backed away and whimpered.

"Are you alright...?" Gently he asked Melle who was still crying. Carefully he removed her from the car and set her to her feet. "He'e....put dis on, ya must be cold.." Removing his green shirt with the trash bin on it, he placed it on her and kissed her head. "I'll be done in just a second..!" Running towards the guy the two of them started duking it out. Stinkie threw the first punch nailing the guy in the face. The guy in turn threw a couple back, both of which just went through him like it was nothing. "Dat da best you got!?" Kicking the guy in the nuts, Stinkie brought him down to his knees. "Don't ever......ever...touch her....AGAIN..." Hopping into the car he grinned as he put the pedal to the metal. "Hope dis car ain't borrowed....!" Flying out through the roof he let's the car crash happily along the side of the cliff. "Oohh, Hope he's got insurance too.." The boy started to run off as fast as he could to get away from the now obvious ghost. "MYAW, Y'DUN LIKE ROUGH-PLAY?" The last thing Stinkie did was give the boy a super-wedgie as he hung him from a tree. "Dat ought ta make 'im behave from now on..."

Running over to Stinkie, Melle hugged tightly onto him as she continued to silently cry. "....I ...I had no idea that he'd. I just wanted a ride home... I... I figured you'd meet me there... I."

"Sh, shh...." Petting the back of her head he gently lifted her up into his arms. "....I know...C'mon, let's getcha home. It's been a long day..." Taking flight with her seeing her cry the whole time actually jump started him on crying. " D-Dang it...I...I'm sorry! I'm sorry dat it took me so long ta get dhere.. I got too infuriated and ...and lost my temper on dem kids. I scared da shit outta dem.... " Stinkie sighed and shook it off.

"...Stinkie, Stay with me... " Looking up at him Melle begged as she hugged onto him. "... I don't want to be alone tonight. ... I .. I want you to stay with me.."

"A..ah...well..I uh...!" Stinkie's faced turned deep red as he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Alright." A warm smile passed over his face as he entered in through her bedroom window. "Here ya are..." Sitting her down on her bed Stinkie placed himself down beside her. "So...is it because yer scared..?"

"Yeah... I just don't want to be alone tonight. I ... I don't know why. Okay, could you watch the door....? I want to get changed out of this... I ... I trust you." Looking at him Melle pleaded a little as she shifted her gaze towards the dresser.

Blushing brightly Stinkie stared at her a moment then looked at the door and laughed. "YES, MA'AM! With Stinkie on da look out, ain't no one gonna be lookin' in!" Readying some breath to puff out at the first person he saw, Stinkie shoved his head out the door and 'watched. Giggling Melle happily went about changing out of her dress and messing her hair up, she pulled on some blue jeans but kept wearing Stinkie's shirt. After all, it did make her feel safe and comforted. When she was finished she called him back in. "Y...yer still wearin' my shoit...?"

"Mmhm... It's cozy...." Climbing under the covers of her bed Melle snuggled into her pillow. "It gives me this warm, protected feeling.... like you do....Does it look bad on me..?"Turning on the TV she patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"What!? No!... No.. I... I think You Look Good in My Shirt.." Flying over to her he plopped himself down beside her on the bed. Moving in closer Stinkie started kissing her softly, running his hands through her hair. Just as Stinkie had started to suck on the girls bottom lip Carrigan walked into the room. Her eyes widened at what she had seen. Quietly she watched the two, placing a hand on her hip and giving them a dirty look. All she'd been doing was bringing up some of Melle's clothes that she'd washed. When Stinkie opened his eyes he immediately stopped."AH! I...I uh, I we were just...!"

"Mom..!" Melle called out and blushed as she rushed over to her. "See? He really does care about me.. H-He told me tonight about..who he really was, and he even saved me from this boy who tried to take advantage of me and - "

"Uh-huh, so he could take advantage of you himself.. Shall I bring you a box of condoms for when you decide to do it all the way?!" Carrigan charged over to the bed and slammed the clothes down.

"Ah-hah... N-no, no not at all..!! I...I wouldn'... I mean... I would... B-BUT, ONLY IF SHE WERE OLDUH! I... I ..mean...s-she's so young...an'... I wouldn'..wanna..ruin it for 'er..." Waving his hands Stinkie pleaded with her. "Melle asked me ta stay da noight with 'er cause she wasn't feelin' safe..! So, I told 'er dat I would...! I was jus'...trying ta be romantic with 'er. A lil makin' out nevuh hoit..." Shrugging his shoulders he grinned nervously.

"Is that so..?" Carrigan folded her arms over her chest.

"Really..! I already told him I wouldn't do anything like that... He agreed... Please Mom, he's NOT bad... He isn't..! I just really need him right now..." Melle's lip quivered as she looked to the ground.

"Oh...sweety.." Carrigan sighed and then smiled lightly. "Okay, but if he does anything, you just let me know. Now if you two get hungry let us know, I'll make Dibs either make it or buy it." Smirking Carrigan started on downstairs.

"Well, dat went well! Wanna order a pizza....? You can staht at one end and I'll take de udder..." Wiggling his eyebrows Stinkie positioned himself in a suggestive pose on the bed.

Pouncing on him Melle decided to take him by surprise. "Mmh... sounds good...so who gets the tip...?" Growling playfully she grinned at her spook.

Swallowing nervously and blushing, Stinkie grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Da delivery guy, I'd hope!" The couple burst into laughter as they hugged one another. Afterward they put in an order for two pizzas. One with Garlic Crust, Extra Garlic on it, Onions, Anchovies and Peppers. The other was your average pepperoni and cheese. Stinkie and Melle spent the next few hours afterward playing a few video games and watching TV, getting some laughs from their favorite funny show. Picking up a slice of now cold pizza, Stinkie bit into it and looked at Melle. "Hahaha... dat stunt reminds me of da toime Stretch uhhh...." Stinkie paused in mid sentence as he noticed that Melle had fallen asleep next to him. " Daww... she's gonna have some bad mornin' breath aftuh eatin' pizza an' fallin' asleep!" Picking her up carefully he carried her to her side of the bed and layed her down on her right side. Gently he removed her shoes taking a good long wiff of them. "Ah....just loike I imagined..." Little hearts appeared above his head as he turned off the TV and made his way back over to her. Placing himself on the bed the ghost stretched out his arms and yawned releasing some of his horrid breath into the air. Carefully he layed his head down on her hip and stomach area, both of his arms draped over her, hugging her close. "Night gally..." Kissing her hip through the sheets the ghost soon drifted off to sleep as well.


	24. Going out with a BANG

The next morning both Melle and Stinkie were awoken by the doorbell ringing. As they both opened their eyes they blushed to see that Stinkie had cuddled up to her a little more than he'd planned. Thoughts of how she got there went through her head and a warm smile crossed her face. "MMngh... AWGH, M-mornin...!" Yawning and stretching, Stinkie again let out some of his bad breath. Longingly he kissed her as he floated on up into the air. "Didja sleep well...? Last night...ya kept crying out in your sleep.." Worriedly Stinkie raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah...they were just bad dreams... they had to be.."Smiling Melle crawled out of bed and stretched starting her way downstairs. Half way there she was met by Kat who hugged her happily. "K-Kat??" Confused about this whole situation now Melle looked at Stinkie who shrugged.

"Casper and I were so worried last night.. I mean, Everything that had happened to Doug and then what happened to you at the Dance Hall..." Kat explained to the best of her ability. "I'm sorry... about what happened before...and.. I just...."

"It's okay, I'm perfectly fine now! Though if it weren't for Stinkie here I wouldn't be.." Looking from Kat to Stinkie she shook her head. "A-Anyways, let's get on downstairs eh...? I'm pretty hungry..!" The little group made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. Melle prepared herself up a bagel with cream cheese, while Stinkie raided the garlic and brussel sprouts. "So....where is Casper...?"

"Heh, Stretch and Fatso were in an extra foul mood this morning and - " Before the rest of the words would make it out she'd get cut off.

"DAW, BOO HOO!" Stinkie snapped at the thought and rolled his eyes. Loudly he belched as he finished his food and it dropped through him to the floor. He really couldn't have cared less what they were pissed about. Let them be miserable for awhile! After all, they enjoyed making things miserable for him hadn't they?

" - ..AND they weren't about ready to let Casper come over here, human or not." Kat rolled her eyes at Stinkie having turned her attention back to Melle. "So, he's there making them breakfast ...still.. but, he insisted that I at least come over and check out how things turned out here." Carrigan having over heard widened her eyes and then narrowed them. Some how that brat had found a way to turn himself back to a human? He'd found the last ingrediant before she had! Quietly she picked up her phone and walked out to the car.

"Yes, I need you to be ready to possibly demolish this house. Specifically a nice round of TNT should do it. I need the quietest set of workers that you have...It's going to be a surprise.."Closing her phone she started her way toward Whipstaff. She had warned them of what she'd do if she didn't get what she wanted. If they thought she joked about it, they were wrong. Hearing her Mother's car as it squealed off down the road, Melle looked out the window and stared.

"Huh...? I wonder what she's in a hurry for...?" Raising an eyebrow Melle looked towards Kat and Stinkie who both gave her an odd look.

"Melle, baby doll, cutie....are ya sure yer awake?" Stinkie sympathetically grabbed her shoulders, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he teased. Melle jolted him a sarcastic look in return.

"...She HEARD what we were talking about. Damn it, me and my big mouth! I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I could've phrased it differently.." Pacing back and forth Kat gently grabbed her temples and rubbed them.

"Alright, alright, calm down! What's the worst that she can do...?" Getting stared at by the two again Melle sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose your right.... BUT, Still...!" Pointing to the air Melle tapped her foot on the ground. " If we start moving now we could catch up with her...!" Tossing the bagel behind her she bolted for the front door and started out, not even thinking about the fact that Dibs could've driven them. Kat and Stinkie quickly followed after her as fast as they could.

Not but a moment later Dibs walked in from the side door reading a paper. "What's all the commotion...? Something wro---OONG~!" A loud thud echoed throughout the house, the poor oaf had slipped on the bagel as it had landed on the floor. "Oh... Cinnamon Raisin! My favorite..!"

Catching up to Melle and Kat, Stinkie groaned. "Yer makin' a big fuss ovuh nothin'! My bro's'll scare 'er off! Heh, and any team dat she moight be bringin' with 'er! We chased off all of 'er efforts befohre. Dhere's nothin' different about den and now!" Following after them Stinkie bragged on and on about how they performed their scares during that time. Kat shook her head as she hadn't cared to hear his scare stories. Then again if it hadn't of been for them and their scares she never would've been invited to Whipstaff. She wouldn't have met Casper.. After thinking about it she smiled to herself as they approached Whipstaff. It'd taken them a good 20 minutes or better to get there. When they arrived there stood Carrigan with a mega-phone in her right hand, a control in her left, a group of construction workers behind her. Most of them were scared shitless and ready to run, especially with Stretch and Fatso floating just ahead of them. Casper stood on the porch with Dr. Harvey angered and frightened all at the same time.

"Look, All I want is the last needed ingredient for the Lazarus then you can go do whatever, live happily in this trash-house! WHATEVER, Just give me the final ingredient and I'll leave. If not I'll press this button and bring the whole house down! It's your choice!" Stomping her foot, Carrigan demanded over the Megaphone and smirked. Casper grimaced and growled as he listened to Carrigan put down the home his father built and put so much love into.

"Mom, Stop this..please... don't do this..! Don't ruin their home..! It's..their treasure! ... Casper's only guarding one of his precious memories of his father. You have to understand.." Melle pleaded and pulled on her mothers right arm.

"No way, I kept my end of the deal, but they haven't kept theirs. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even had known they'd found it. So I owe you and your friends some thanks!" Carrigan ruffled her hair and smiled. "Good job kiddo...!"

Stretch flew up and got into Melle's face as he growled. "SO YA WERE HER LIL LACKEY AN' SPY AFTER ALL EY?!" Roughly he grabbed Melle by her collar and lifted her up off the ground. "I knew we shoulda just left ya out on da street where ya belonged ya - "

"DON'T YA TOUCH 'ER!" Ramming into Stretch's side Stinkie forced him to drop Melle. " SHE DIDN' DO ANYTHIN'!"

"No no, she over heard Me, it wasn't..." Kat dashed over to the scene but it was too late Stinkie, Stretch and even Fatso were now all in one big fight. The three of them acted like the immature ghosts they'd always been. They pulled on each others noses, tails, they bit and punched each other. It was something that'd been coming for a long time now. Melle who was naturally scared out of her wits by Stretch just stayed at the spot she'd been dropped to. Both her and Kat couldn't believe the sudden uprise of chaos they'd formed over something like an ingredient. Seeing everything unfold from the porch Casper looked at Dr. Harvey.

"I don't know what I should do... I want, I want to protect this secret. It's my Dad's life work... I don't want to give it to her! But I don't want to have the house destroyed either.. I.." Nervously Casper ran his hand through his hair as he paced the front porch.

Dr. Harvey thought a moment on exactly how to phrase his words and offered up the best advice that he could. "...Your Dad's life work...was to bring those who he loved back from the dead. So they could live.. was it not...? I think....to him.... you and having your home are more important than that ...formula ever would be.." Looking at the explosives Dr. Harvey rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, you could scribble anything on there.. and it'd make her happy.." Pausing in his foot steps Casper's eyes widened as he listened to what the Doctor said. Every word he'd said was right. With a heavy sigh Casper borrowed a pen and stared at the paper in front of him. He didn't like to lie, but at least it'd get them out of harms way. Scribbling out an ingredient he walked over and handed it to her.

"Here. This is what you wanted... now ..disarm those things. " His eyes narrowed at Carrigan he waited for her to keep her end of the deal.

"You're not so friendly after all..." Grinning Carrigan handed him the remote as she waltzed her way over to Melle. "Are you okay sweety..?" Standing up Melle nodded as she dusted herself off. "Y'know, your ghost friends really comes in handy. Gotta have test subjects to make sure it works after all." Getting into her car Carrigan grinned and drove off.

"What'd she mean by that...?" Mumbling to herself, Melle looked towards the Trio who had finally finished their fight. They had now focused their eyes on the construction workers who'd been left behind. All three ghosts grinned perfectly in sync with one another as they bolted for them. Every man standing there screamed and ran for their lives. Kat stepped up beside Melle as the two of them watched the haunting unfold. "Y'know....it's times like this I wish I had some popcorn.." Smirking Melle joked and laughed with her, their attention turning to Casper who'd focused on disarming the TNT now. As the boy picked up a set of the TNT he studied it and then started to laugh. It started off soft and normal at first as he walked on back toward the porch steps. With every step the boy laughed harder and harder. The girls and even Dr. Harvey paused to stare at him. What on Earth could be so funny...? The Ghostly Trio upon hearing their nephews laughter paused and turned their attention to him as well.

Casper had laughed so hard that by the time he'd reached the porch steps he collapsed onto them as he held his gut in pain. "W-What is it....?" Finally asking Kat stepped forward. Moving his mouth Casper attempted to reply but just laughed so hard he couldn't get it out. "What...? What's so funny...?" Giving him an odd look Kat shook her head and exchanged glances with The Trio.

Gasping for air the boy raised up his hand and blurted out, "They're fake...!" Laughing again he jumped up to his feet and threw his arms out. "THEY'RE FAKE! Every bit of TNT was fake! She tried to pull a fast one on us! W-which is funny since we pulled a fast one on her! We wrote a fake ingredient out... So we faked each other out!" Casper slapped his knee as he laughed a little more at the irony. The small group smacked their foreheads and even chuckled a little. They'd all been freaked out for nothing then. It had been an odd twist of fate for both parties.

"So what was da last ingredient ya wrote...?" Stretch curiously piped in and grinned.

"Ammonium chlorate...." Casper shrugged it off as he caught his breath. "I just randomly picked one I'd heard before..."

"What?? C-Casper...! Let me see the original list..!" Rushing over Kat searched Casper's pockets, pulling out the piece of paper. Reading it over carefully Kat covered her mouth and stared at Casper. "...Do you know what you just did...?"

"No.." Swallowing at Kat's distraught voice, Casper worried about it now.

"Ammonium chlorate is explosive as it is, if she adds it to this mixture the whole place will blow sky high!" Kat started to freak out now.

"LEMME SEE DAT!" Snagging it up Stinkie reviewed it. "Caspuh.. What da hell were ya thinkin' kiddo...?? We've gotta..." Turning around Stinkie and the others were surprised to see that Melle had taken off. "W-what da...? W-Where'd she go?"

"Probably ta her mudder..." Stretch stared at his little brother with concern.

Not even giving him time to speak Stinkie darted after his girlfriend. "I dun even know why I'm scahed of losin' 'er ta death...! I should be excited, b-but I ain't... I... I gotta stop 'er..." From one part of town to the other Stinkie desperately tried to find which way Melle had dashed. Finally he gave up on doing that and made a move toward the warehouse where Carrigan had her whole lab set-up for testing and configuring. Meanwhile Melle had just hopped out of a cab and raced into the warehouse.

"Mom?? MOM?? Do you know where my Mom is...?" Stopping for a moment, a worker pointed Melle into the right direction. "Thank you...! MOM!!!" Running for the lab she raced down the hall, made a left, made a right, ran straight and made another left before, she burst through the doors and looked around. "MOM! MOM! Mom...Where is Ghastly...?" That had been the reason why she disappeared, it had finally occurred to her what her mother meant by test subjects.

"She's fine, she's over there...!" Carrigan thumbed to Ghastly in an 'ecto chamber. Ghastly peered out and banged on the glass calling to her friend.

"Ghastly...!" Running over to the chamber Melle stared up at her friend. "I'm so sorry...I...how did you catch her...?" Shaking her head Melle looked at her mother curiously. She'd never heard of something like this happening before.

"It was simple with the right technology... I didn't have them just put this lab together for the Lazarus alone." Shrugging Carrigan went back about her business. "They've almost completed the formula. Your little friend is going to have to stay in there until we test it on her."

"But that's... that's cruel...! What if it doesn't work!? What if does something wrong on her...? You can't do this to her...she has Stretch here..! If Stretch lost her he'd be crushed...and... I'd be crushed too. She's one of the first friends I've ever made.." Attempting to plead with her mother Melle walked a little closer.

"I'm sorry, but it's either her or me, since she's dead already, I'll take my chances with her sweet pea." Going back to her work Carrigan looked at the mixture that the hired help was making. "I don't care how asinine to you it is! DO IT...! We need this thing NOW...!" While her mother was distracted with giving orders Melle crept closer and closer to the chamber. From time to time she'd glance up to see if her Mother was looking. When Just as she punched the chamber button and the glass door opened up, the Lazarus mixture exploded! Crying out Melle tumbled across the floor. As she shook her head she looked around and coughed.

"M-Mom..?" Squinting through the dust, smoke and fire Melle staggered to her feet and stared at the cuts on her arms. Again she coughed as the smoke was definitely no good for her. "MOM!!!!" Calling out again the girl coughed and squinted. Ghastly appeared through the smoke and grabbed a hold of Melle's arm.

"Thanks for saving me Melle. Your Mom is this way.. C'mon...!" Leading her toward the group of people Carrigan was relieved to see that her daughter was alright.

"Melle...! Melle.."Pulling her daughter close Carrigan hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "C'mon we have to get out of here...! You..." Pointing at Ghastly she continued. "You go get help!! Alert someone, anyone!"

"Right away.." Ghastly passed through the nearest wall as fast as her ecto could carry her. Outside she looked everywhere for someone who could help. However, all of them were just normal fleshies. None of them appeared to be fire fighters nor did any of them have cell phones. "DAMN IT! I can't just approach one of them, they'll be scared of me... Dang it, dang it!" Biting her lower lip she cursed herself for being a ghost for the moment.

"GHASTLY!!" Stinkie's voice rang out from behind her as he stopped close by. "What da hee-haw are you doin' he'e??" Questioning her he raised an eyebrow then waved his hands. "NEVERMOIND DAT, Where's Melle?! Have ya seen 'er? Dat Lazarus list is HIGHLY explosive!"

"I know! I just watched it explode, Melle, Carrigan and the Workers are trying to get out of there right now! It already exploded once, but they have so many chemicals in there the next one could blow the whole place sky high! You've gotta help her out, she's in that building over there..." Ghastly lead Stinkie to the building. "You help them try to get out, I'll go warn Dr. Harvey and them!" With that Ghastly shot off to find the family and inform them.

Stinkie didn't need to be instructed twice if Melle was in danger he had to get her out of it. Diving head first into the building Stinkie searched around through the smoke and fire of the main room. When he hadn't found anyone there he worked his way on down the hall. At that point another explosion rocked the whole warehouse bringing the roof, beams and huge chunks of concrete down inside of it. Being a ghost Stinkie only winced as the stuff crashed through him and onto the floor. "Damn it... Damn it! MELLE!!! MEEEEEEEEELLLE!!!" At this point he prayed to god that she was alright. Zipping back and forth from room to room from rubble pile to rubble pile Stinkie searched for her. In the middle of the building the workers had managed to escape from the building, however, both Carrigan and Melle were still locked inside.

"C'mon honey... you've gotta keep moving...!" Carrigan encouraged her daughter, her arm around her back as she guided her through the warehouse. "We're going to be okay. You'll see..! " Carrigan feared for her daughter who now limped around on one foot as fast as she could. It wasn't the foot that scared her but all of the smoke, Melle, was an asthmatic. It didn't show it's face when she ran so much as it did around smoke and humidity. "C'mon..." Leading her down a hall way they no more than walked into a room when another smaller explosion occurred. This explosion sent Melle flying into the concrete wall ultimately knocking her out and giving her a few good broken bones. Carrigan on the other hand, found herself pinned from her hips down under a giant pile of rubble. "MELLE!!" Carrigan cried out as she stared at her daughter, sprawled out on the floor and bleeding from her head. "MELLE!!"

Hearing that name Stinkie speed as fast as he could to where he'd heard the voice coming from. "MELLE?! MELLE??" Stinkie entered swiftly through the wall. "CARRIGAN, MELLE?!" Looking around he hoped they were still conscious.

"Stink-Breath...down here..!" Carrigan coughed and called out to the specter who rushed to her side. "M-melle, You have to save Melle... Th-the last explosion lodged me under here, it, knocked her out...and she's bleeding.. Y-You've gotta get her out, this smoke'll kill her.. she's an.. asthmatic... " Coughing harder Carrigan covered her mouth and stared at her daughter.

"Lemme get you oughtta here foist, I'll go grab 'er aftuh --" Before he could finish Carrigan waved her hands.

"NO!! You can't... If you move the rubble, the wall will come down..." Looking behind her up at the wall it was only being supported by the concrete, beams and rubble that'd fallen. "If you move any of this... she'd die before you could get to her.. G-Get her out of here NOW...! C-come back for me after..." But she knew darned well the next explosion would mean.

"Nngh..... Alright.." The ghost frowned as he darted over to Melle and picked her up into his arms. Looking back at Carrigan one more time the ghost sadly departed out the closest window he could find. Stinkie had just made it but two or three buildings away as the entire building exploded into a massive fireball. The ghost paused mid flight and stared in awe at the building as it all collapsed into ashes and timber. "....M...Melle.." Slowly he looked at her in his arms as tears streamed over his cheeks. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn' save 'er..gally...!" Taking the unconscious girls body a few blocks over he waited to see the paramedics arrive. Turning invisible he placed her body down on one of the carts. When one of the paramedics noticed her laying there, they swiftly acted, taking her to the hospital. Most of the workers got off with mainly burns, cuts and bruises.

It was about two days later when Melle finally woke up at the hospital. Her head was wrapped up and her foot up set up in a cast, her left arm had also been broken during this. "Nngh... Where....am I..?" Looking tiredly she peered at Kat then to Dr. Harvey. "W-What's going on...?" Groaning she winced at the pain coming from her head. Kat and Dr. Harvey quickly rushed to her bed side.

"You were caught in an explosion at the warehouse. Most of the employees got out safe, you.....almost didn't. If Stinkie hadn't of rescued you when he did, you would've..." Dr. Harvey couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Wh-where is...?" Tilting her head to the right she smiled widely at seeing his face along with his brothers. "Stinkie!" A light laugh escaped her as she reached out both of her arms to hug him. He happily returned it."You're here... I'm so glad to see you.Y-You saved me..I..."

"Yeah, I did.. I'm so glad dat yer okay...Ya had me worried dhere..!" Closing his eyes he kissed her softly letting it linger a little. Pulling back Stinkie turned his attention to Casper. Casper sadly waved at Melle and tried his best to fight back tears.

"M...melle... Y-Your Mom....Y-Your Mom didn't make it...S-She ..she died in the final explosion before my Uncle could go back for her. I...I just want to say that I'm sorry! It's my fault, it's all my fault, I wrote down that stupid ingredient on there and I faked it, I ...I shouldn't have, I'm sorry... I hope you'll forgive me, but I can understand if you don't! I didn't mean for this to happen... I..." The ghost boy started to cry. He'd turned back into this form not too long after the explosion happened. It turned out that the formula that he'd found was only a temporary fix.

Quietly Melle started to cry as she covered her face. "N-No...It's okay... It's not your fault... I.. forgive you... It was going to happen sooner or later... I..I just.. I just wish I could've said goodbye..! I didn't even get to do that this time, I didn't get to say good bye.." Frowning at Melle Stinkie hung his head and stared at her.

"Ey...M-Melle... I ... I jus' wanted ta say... dat I'm sorry ... fuh everythin' dat I put ya through. I... I know whatcha did ta save Ghastly... and.. I... I can't thank ya enough. " Stretch frowned a guilty look plastered over his face as he shifted his gaze to Ghastly. "I-in fact... I.... I dunno... I'd like ta maybe... TRY ta be...friends...or at least..tolerant wit you an' my brudder...as a ...couple..?" Holding out his hand to her he wanted to shake on it. "D-Deal...?" Taking the time to give a brief smile, Melle nodded and accepted the ghosts offer, shaking his hand.

"T-though...I'm still scared shitless of you..!" Laughing lightly the group all smiled a moment as a voice sounded from behind them.

"As you should be, I still don't see why..you'd choose a ghost as a boyfriend either.." The group's eyes widened as they turned to face Carrigan. A warm golden light surrounded her and she wore a white suit with white pants. "Then again.....maybe I can.." Smiling warmly at Stinkie, Carrigan walked up beside her daughter and gently hugged her.

"MOM!!!" Melle started to yet again cry, though this time they were happy tears that fell and instead of sad. "Mom...y-you're..... are you.... D-Did you...?

"Mmhm, Thanks to my telling your boyfriend there to save your life instead of mine... It meant I sacrificed my life for yours. One of the biggest nicest things that anyone could do. It.....it marked my 1 good deed that I needed." Turning to Casper she pulled the ghost over and gently hugged him. "....and if it weren't for you, I never would've had my chance.. I am GRATEFUL to you, Casper. Thank you. Smelly boy...come over here.." Swallowing Stinkie reluctantly flew up beside the woman. "Listen closely okay...?" She placed an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him tightly to her. "You take good care of my little girl.. Do you understand...? You'd better not ever leave her... or else, you and I are going to tango...and I step on FEET.. got it..?"

"G-Got it..." Gulping, Stinkie laughed nervously as he nodded and re-took his position beside Melle.

"Well... I can't stay any longer... I just stopped in...to give my last 2 cents." Carrigan softly stroked her daughters hair and hugged her. "I love you baby girl, you take good care of yourself now..got it...?"

"O-okay, I...I will... I love you...G-Good bye ..Rest well." Laughing, smiling and crying at the same time. Carrigan bid her a good bye as she disappeared from sight in a shower of golden sparks.

From that moment on everything changed, and some of it for the better. Dibs remained the owner of the house where Carrigan and Melle used to live. He however, became a weather forecaster, finding it much more relaxing to tell the daily weather reports. Melle moved back into Whipstaff Manor where the shenanigans between her and the Trio were always running wild. Kat and Casper rather enjoyed this change of pace as well, it giving someone for Kat to talk to. A Sister and Friend outside of Casper. For Casper it kept his Uncle Stretch and Fatso busy with attempts to scare her or have his eyes fixated on Ghastly who'd also moved in. Dr. Harvey meanwhile just enjoyed having another member of their big happy family. Stinkie and Melle continued to attend the High School as the couple Melle & Boomer. Needless to say no one bothered them from that day on. Halloween and the hayrides were a blast for them, and even Thanksgiving which was now right around the corner for them would be a time to remember. Though they all looked forward to spending their first Christmas together the most..

(Continued in "Let it Snow")


End file.
